Wishing Stones
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: Makoto Naegi was living a normal life while attending the famous school of Hopes Peak academy. But one day he found an odd shrine made of nothing but a couple of stones, his day only got weirder when he found his classmate Mukuro Ikusaba who despite having the same name, said she no longer existed. While at the same time old memories of Makoto's returns all showing the stone shrine
1. Chapter 1 - Soldier's Wish

Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the talented. But that's not important because in the end a school is a school and its pupils are just like any other pupils: they live, they breath and they have emotions.

Just because the students at Hope's Peak are talented, it doesn't mean they are all that different. They all too have to deal with problems any high school student deals with.

So it shouldn't come as a surprise that they too have secrets they want to keep and deal with themselves.

For the students of class 78, some tried. However there were unforseen consequences and it wasn't for a certain lucky student these students may have had to live with those consequences.

* * *

_**Part 1: Missing?**_

Morning came in the city of Tokyo, people from various households had started their morning routines. It wasn't any different in the Naegi household either, with the quick steps of a young girl echoed through the empty apartment she soon reached her destination. A door with the sign that read "_Makoto Naegi", _with a quick grin she then slammed the door open and screamed...

"Wake up Onii-chan!"

Her loud voice boomed in the quiet room causing the person in question jump from their bed and unto the floor head first. "Wha-?!" a loud thump could be heard as the room slightly shook from Makoto Naegi making contact with the carpet on the floor, "Ugh~" he audibly groaned before picking himself up while rubbing his head, "Komaru, my darling little sister, didn't I tell you countless of times not to wake me up like that." he said in annoyance, "Well you never wake up if I just leave it to your alarm clock or me shaking you." the younger Naegi complained before turning her back to her brother, "Now hurry up! We have school." she informed him as she closed the door on her way out.

Going through his morning routine then changing into his everyday clothes of a: green hoodie, black trousers, and a black jacket to finish the ensemble, Makoto was ready to start his day. The young man took his seat at the table just before his sister had placed his plate of eggs and salad with toast down, taking her seat across him Komaru then clapped her hands together which her brother smiled at before mimicking, "Thanks for the food." they both chanted before picking up their utensils and began to eat.

"So today on the news-" the tv was on whilst the two ate, Makoto paid attention to the news while his sister just ate her breakfast in silence. After finishing breakfast the two siblings cleaned their dishes together then went on to prepare their lunches.

Unlike a normal household the Naegi siblings lived on their own, this was because their parents were working away from Tokyo so the two lived in an apartment instead of a house. They weren't miserable or anything, in fact the two were faring just fine on their own, both siblings knew how to cook so food wasn't a problem as for money they tend to get money sent to them every month but even then Makoto decided to get a job in order to earn extra cash on the side. "Komaru are you ready?" Makoto called from the front door as he finished putting his shoes on, "Yeah just a second." Komaru replied before running to the front and slipping her shoes on.

The two walked to the bus stop where Makoto stopped but Komaru split off since her school was closer to home than her brother's. Phone in his hands Makoto just played a game whilst he waited for the bus and that didn't take too long. Entering the bus he then scanned his pass before taking seat and proceeded to just listen to music and close his eyes letting the song take his mind away from reality.

His mind seemed to have wandered to an old memory of his, his younger self was crouching down in front of something and he looked he was... praying? The younger Makoto said something but it wasn't clear as to what it was, nevertheless there was one thing that was clear and it was what he was praying to. It was a couple of stones that were positioned to make a pyramid, in front of the stones was a plate with offerings so one could conclude it was a makeshift shrine. Now the question was, what was Makoto praying for?

Before it was even answered Makoto snapped out of his memory surfing and found out he was nearing his destination, alerting the bus driver by using a button Makoto quickly gathered his stuff and made his way to the door just in time for the bus to stop near the school. Stepping out and saying his thanks to the driver Makoto then made his way to his school of Hope's Peak Academy. There he holds the title of Ultimate Lucky Student, yet that wasn't something the boy was proud of, sure he may have some occasions where he had shown some incredible luck but most of the time it was the exact opposite and bad luck seems to follow his way right after something good has happened, so he never really accounted his unpredictable luck to be a talent or even a trait. Some of his classmates even agreed with him on that note, with the infamous Ultimate Heir Byakuya Togami often expressing his distaste for the lucky student's presence in the academy or in some harsher tones, existence. Although that brought some unwanted pity from some of his classmates it also brought some unwanted judgements from other male students from his class and even a particular teacher of the school.

Makoto soon reached the gates where he was met by the other Ultimates of the school, most were his upperclassmen of class 76 and 77 but there were some students from his own class of 78. Keeping to himself the lucky student slithered his way through the crowd trying not to gain any attention towards himself. Makoto does not like the fact he is in Hope's Peak for the mere reason that he is 'lucky' therefore he tries to hide his presence as much as he can during the school day. He does friends though, the Ultimate Programmer; Chihiro Fujisaki and the Ultimate Writer; Toko Fukawa, why? Well Chihiro doesn't judge people by their talents and so was more interested in Makoto for who he was. As for Fukawa the two merely got close due to her and him being in the library most of the time during their early days in Hope's Peak and before they knew it they got close enough to be comfortable with each other's presence and became friends, even if it took over a month and half for Fukawa to say they were.

Walking through the many halls of the school Makoto meandered his way to his classroom where his two friends were already at, "Ah Naegi-kun you're here!" Chihiro said in glee as she waved to him, "Yo, how's it going you two?" the luckster asked as he walked up to them, "Fukawa-chan was telling me about the results of her latest novel." the young girl informed while Fukawa merely laughed sheepishly with the glare from her glasses covering her eyes, "Oh yeah how was it Fukawa-san?" ever since the two got close, Fukawa has somewhat made Naegi into her private reader who would read her story before she decided to hand it to her editor and to get published. "It was great. It took first place in the charts." the writer said with her head down, due to her lack of self-confidence and social skills Fukawa never really took as much pride in her work as Makoto and Chihiro originally thought so they often praise her to give her openings to try and take pride in.

"Well that isn't a surprise Fukawa-san." Makoto commented.

"Yep that's correct! There was no doubt she was going to be number 1!" Chihiro added on.

Fukawa knew that it was an opening, how could she not? It was too obvious, but she appreciated what her friends did and took the opening to not be rude to them, "Well... of course I did. I-I w-wouldn't be the Ultimate W-Writer if I was second." Fukawa choked the words out with a stutter, clearly struggling in the idea of taking pride. Yet that was enough for the other two as they just looked at her with a content smile.

Soon the class became flooded by the rest of their classmates and their teacher, Kyosuke Munakata, who by the way is the teacher who despises Makoto's existence in the school. Knowing class was about to start Makoto and Fukawa took their respective seats, with Makoto's being near the window at the back of the class and Fukawa's being right next to him. "Arise!" Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass ordered in a booming voice, "Bow!" everyone followed the order before sitting themselves down once more. "Alright let's check attendance." Munakata said to the class as he opened their attendance book. He listed of the students that were there but something struck as off to Makoto.

"Alright everyone is here, except for Enoshima who is sick."

That phrase, it seemed off. Makoto scanned his classroom and from he could see it did seem everyone was there, but then his eyes glanced over two empty chairs at the corner of the room, _"One's Enoshima-san's but the other... Who's is it?" _he thought.

Why?

Why did he feel like their was someone else not there?

That couldn't be, his teacher said everyone except for that one person was there, so why?

"Naegi-kun?... Naegi-kun?...Naegi-kun?!" upon hearing the voice of Fukawa calling out to him Makoto immediately snapped back to reality and looked at Fukawa who gave him a worried look. That's because from her perspective the boy was sweating his eyes wide open like he had saw a ghost but he also looked distressed, "Are you ok?" she asked in a whisper, quickly trying to pick himself up Makoto replied "Uh yeah..yeah I'm good." though despite that Fukawa knew there was something bothering him, she just didn't know what.

Not paying any heed to the confusion he had just went through Makoto went on his day as normal. First lesson was maths which the luckster didn't necessarily struggle with but not excel at the same time he was, average. Therefore as the teacher went on with their lecture Makoto wrote down notes, now this would be normal in a highschool but in Hope's Peak it was a different story, with some of his fellow Ultimates not even paying attention to the class: One of his classmates the Ultimate Gamble Celestia Ludenberg was secretly playing cards behind her book which she stood up, another Ultimate Yasuhiro Hagakure who is the Ultimate Clairvoyant had fallen asleep, while the rest just decided to just play around with their notebooks by scribbling on them or stare at something and doze off.

Their lunch break soon came, Makoto and his two friends headed down to the computer room since Chihiro was developing a new AI so to make their friend's job a lot easier they made the computer room their hangout, while eating their packed lunches Toko couldn't help but glance at her lucky friend in concern about what happened in the morning; putting her chopsticks down and resting her lunchbox on her lap Toko built up the courage to confront her friend, "Um N-Naegi-kun?" Makoto looked up at the girl with his chopsticks still in his mouth, then clearing her throat Toko again gathered some courage and continued her interrogation. "Were you ok this morning?" she asked with worry, in response to this the lucky student took the chopsticks out and rested them on his lunchbox, "Ah." there was a long silence with Toko merely eyeing down Makoto whilst the boy had his head down contemplating what to say, in between these two Chihiro kept shifting his gaze from one to other in confusion, "_Did I miss something?" _she thought as she tilted her head.

"D-Do you feel like someone else was missing this morning?" Makoto lifted his head to meet the eyes of his two female companions. The two in question looked at him confused then looked at each other before returning to him, "You mean Enoshima-san?" Chihiro asked back, but Makoto merely shook his head "No not her... Its someone else." he stated with a quieter voice, yet both Toko and Chihiro heard this and was still left confused. Was there someone else missing?

Although the girls didn't find anything weird Makoto could've sworn there was something off about that day, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." the luckster said before standing up and walking out the room in a hurry. He didn't know where he was going and frankly he didn't care his mind was fogged by these odd thoughts, they didn't build up over time, they just appeared when attendance was being taken, no that wasn't the best way to describe his thoughts. He knew, he knew someone was missing, he just didn't know who, then if he knows then why didn't anyone else?

Letting his feet take him anywhere the luckster had made his way out the back of the school without him even realising until he had reached that location. "Huh?" was the only word that came out of mouth, he looked around and sighed in relief knowing he was still in school grounds, continuing his walk the luckster turned a corner and was immediately stopped when his eyes landed on a certain small monument a few feet away from him.

It was a pyramid of stones, with each stone carefully positioned to create a 3D sculpture of a pyramid, it was placed on a wooden stage with its four corners having incense that was lit, finally in front of the pyramid was a wooden plate with coins in it, seeing the coins made the luckster deduce that it was a makeshift shrine of some sort, with the coins acting as an offering.

_"What's this doing here?" _the luckster approached the shrine and crouched in front of it, he stared at it curiously squinting his eyes, he's seen this shrine. A brief flashback of his younger self appeared and it was the memory from before, again he was crouching in front of something. In front of this very shrine!

Upon realising this Makoto fell back in shock, how did shrine get here? Picking himself up Makoto just concluded that someone probably built it here and the other one was just another one built elsewhere, after all it wasn't too weird to see these makeshift shrines around the city. Not before long the luckster heard the bell ring to indicate the start of his next class, "Uh oh." bits of sweat fell of his forehead before he booked it to his next class which was home ec.

Sprinting across the halls the lucky student soon finally arrived at his classroom but when he tried to stop he instead skidded past the door, quickly rushing back to the door he then slammed the door open which startled his classmates and teacher Chisa Yukizome. "Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time!" he said in between breaths, seeing the sweat pour from his face and the fact he was completely out of breath made Yukizome somewhat stifle a giggle knowing he tried to get here as fast as he could.

"Naegi-kun! Where were you?! You are 1 minute and 43 seconds late! I hope you are ready to be punished!" screamed the Ultimate Moral Compass also known as Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

"Now, now seeing as he isn't that late and you technically didn't miss anything Naegi-kun. I won't apply any punishments, consider yourself lucky." Miss Yukizome commented, which made Makoto sigh in relief but Kiyotaka was in shock by her flexibility to the point he had to tell her that it was not right for a teacher to do that. But that obviously didn't work on the former Ultimate Housekeeper.

Class went on with no problem, they were tasked to cook a dish which Miss Yukizome picked for them, Makoto was paired up with Toko which at first the writer was more curious about his state of mind but after he ensured her he was fine she seemed to buy it; only because he seemed to return to his old peppy self and not the silent version like before. For their dish they were tasked to cook some Omurice, so grabbing the ingredients and equipment listed on the piece of card they were given full of instructions the two were then ready to start.

"Have you ever cooked before Fukawa-san?" Makoto asked as he read the instructions.

"Um not something this complicated... I mostly eat cup ramen." she admitted with a blush.

"Now that's not healthy! You can't always rely on that. How about I show you how to cook something simple sometime?" the boy offered, to which his friend looked at him with wide eyes before nodding.

Makoto gave Toko a step by step instruction on how to cook Omurice, the girl intently paid attention helping on parts that were simple enough for her to understand and do. As the class went on Miss Yukizome paid special attention to the lucky student who was teaching his friend, "_Wow." _she stared at them seeing how despite the clumsiness of Fukawa, Makoto stayed calm and fixed what she got wrong so they could still make the dish in time. Once it was time to present their dishes Miss Yukizome made sure to check the duo of luckster and writer last and when she got to them she was not disappointed.

The presentation of the dish was amazing, the golden omelette which wrapped the rice underneath was glowing like actual gold, little bits of coriander which rested by the side made the dish even more fancy in Yukizome's than it really should have. "May I?" she asked the two, knowing she meant to taste it both students replied with a nod. Taking a spoon and pushing it against the Omurice, her eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her lips; the Omurice was bouncy and fluffy. Digging a spoonful of Omurice and blowing on it before putting the spoon in her mouth, as their teacher tasted the food the made Makoto and Toko had two different reactions: Fukawa was nervous and was biting her nails while Makoto was calm and just merely waited for the results of their labour. Swallowing the Omurice there was a slight silence that fell the class before the former Ultimate opened her eyes and they were in the shapes of stars, "Its so delicious!" she exclaimed in extreme delight, while the two felt relief the rest of the class was shocked that someone who seemed as regular looking as Makoto could make such a tasty dish. Some refused to believe it, while others began to change their opinion on the lucktser.

Classes had finally finished and the students were making their way home, saying their goodbyes the three friends all went their separate ways. Makoto headed back home the exact same way he did going to school, but when he was walking to his apartment he passed by the park near his home and with a single glance he saw someone inside the park which made him stop in his tracks.

The girl in question had bleached blonde hair tied into twintails with a large white and red ribbon on one side and a bunny pin on the other, she wore a black cardigan over a white shirt with a black and white tie with a prohibited symbol in the middle of it. She also wore a red miniskirt and black mid-thigh high boots with red laces.

Makoto knew this person, she was his classmate. Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.

She sat on a bench in the park her head down and from what Makoto could tell she looked a little sad, so worried about her the lucky student decided to check up on her. Still, in spite of the fact that the girl was in front of him something was off.

_"Isn't she sick?" _upon realising through his thoughts Makoto became more cautious as he approached the girl.

"E-Enoshima-san?" he called out and the girl, immediately the girl shot her head up and Makoto's eyes widened. Her light blue eyes meeting his, but there was something off; Junko Enoshima didn't have freckles.

This wasn't Junko Enoshima. This was...

"Ikusaba-san?"

* * *

_**Part 2: Mukuro Ikusaba**_

Upon hearing the words that escaped his mouth the blonde's eyes widened, "W-what did...you say?" she asked in shock, Makoto in response blinked in confusion before repeating what he had said before, "Ikusaba-san? You are Ikusaba-san right?" the lucky student asked tilting his head slightly to the side. Now that she heard it clearer tears began to flow down the blonde's eyes, shocking Makoto in the process, her soft cries soon escalated to bawls as she let everything out tears overflowing like tiny rivers down her cheeks.

That's right, this wasn't Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Model. It was her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier.

Once she had calmed down Makoto offered his handkerchief to her so that she could wipe her tears away, gladly taking it out of his hand Ikusaba wiped her tears away before resting her hands on her lap and facing the luckster, "T-thank you, N-Naegi-kun. But how did you know I was me?" confused at her question Makoto then began to scan her body as he answered, "Well..." at first his eyes looked towards the freckles on her face but not long his eyes then travelled downwards towards the girls chest, he stared at that for a couple of seconds before the girl realised what he was looking at and turned scarlet before covering her chest. "Wh-where are you...looking at?!" she exclaimed making red from embarrassment, "S-Sorry!" Ikusaba was still red but she understood in a way why the young man stared at that spot, "I-I understand th-that I don't have as much chest, compared to my sister." that sentence only served to make Makoto even more guilty and continued to profusely apologise while on his knees. After much grovelling, Makoto sat next to Ikusaba with an awkward silence between the two, both despite their interaction prior now couldn't bring themselves to question the other. Glancing to the girl Makoto saw that she had her head downcast with a rather sad look written all over her face, curious Makoto gathered his courage and spoke up "So Ikusaba-san where were you today? You weren't in school and why are in...cosplay?." snapping out of her thoughts, Ikusaba looked at the boy who was nervous: Not wanting to waste his efforts she responded, "Well you see...This isn't a cosplay, it seems like I don't exist anymore." after the last part reached his ears Makoto then snapped his head towards her with a questioning look, "Wh-what do you mean?" looking him straight in the eye Ikusaba reiterated her sentence, "I don't exist anymore. Mukuro Ikusaba was never born there's just Junko Enoshima." this didn't clarify anything to the luckster who sighed, he was still in the dark.

Looking at his watch Makoto noticed the time, "Ah I have to get some groceries." he mumbled to himself but Ikusaba heard this, "I should go home then." the girl stood up but she was halted by Makoto who grabbed her wrist, "Huh?!" she looked at her wrist then to Makoto who merely stared at his own hand, "Um?" before she could form a proper sentence Makoto immediately let go of her hand, "Sorry, hey Ikusaba-san why don't you have dinner at my place?" well that came out of nowhere and it sure had its effect on Ikusaba as she became frozen in place. "Wh-what?!" was what she could muster shortly after a brief silence, "Ye-yeah I mean I've wasted some of your time, at least let me make you dinner to make up for it." Makoto explained as he scratched the back of his head. _"But I've wasted your time as well...But I guess that's just how Naegi-kun is." _as Mukuro's thoughts played in her head the boy in front of her nervously tried to come up with more excuses, "I accept." she replied making Makoto look at her surprised that it was that easy.

The two made their way to the supermarket where Makoto was looking through ingredients while Mukuro just tailed behind him, "Hmm.." while Makoto pondered on what to buy Mukuro merely watched him, she understood why this was the case: unlike her he was...average and therefore didn't get a high pay, he merely used what the school gave all the students as allowance and what Makoto's parents could provide.

Wait?

Parents?!

Upon realising that she was visiting the Makoto's home she also realised that means she has to meet his family! Blushing a bright red and internally panicking, Mukuro froze in place with an expression of bewilderment, "Ok that should be all of it." turning to his friend Makoto noticed the girl frozen and merely looked at her confused, "Um, Ikusaba-san?" realising where she was, Mukuro shook her head to clear the thoughts, "Nothing." she said as she walked past Makoto who just decided to follow. Whiles walking to the counter, the two went through an isle where magazines were being displayed, taking a quick glance over them Makoto noticed something that made him stop, Mukuro didn't notice her companion stop and continued to move forward "_I wonder what sort of family Naegi-kun has? They must be just like him." _finally noticing that he had stopped the girl walked back to the lucky student, "Naegi-kun?" she asked with slight worry in her voice, "Ikusaba-san. You know when you said that Enoshima-san didn't exist anymore?" slightly jumping in fear from his words Mukuro then began to stutter, "Um, uh, ye-yeah?" she responded, not saying a word Makoto then took one of the magazines and continued to stare, "This magazine is where your sister usually modelled for right?" walking next to him and also taking a peek she recognised that it was the one Enoshima modelled for, "She's usually in the front cover for, but this time its not her." Mukuro stared at the magazine with guilty eyes, but Makoto didn't catch this.

_"Is this...my fault?" _she thought in fear, not even realising it she also began to tear up but she then felt a hand on her shoulder turning her head to Makoto who gave her a sympathetic smile, "We'll figure out what's going on and get Enoshima-san back. I promise." wiping her tears, Mukuro managed to give a tiny smile but it was visible enough for Makoto to see and smile back to.

They both soon arrived in Makoto's apartment with both carrying a full bag each, fishing his keys out of his pockets Makoto was about unlock the door his bad luck came into play when the door swung open and hit him square in the face causing to drop to the floor. "Onii-chan~ Huh?!" rather than seeing her brother Komaru instead was met by Ikusaba who was looking at the boy sprawled on the floor. With an ice-pack on his head Makoto sat on the couch with his sister furiously bowing and apologising, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Onii-chan!" smiling at the sight in front of him Makoto assured her he was fine, "Its ok Komaru I know you didn't mean to hit me with the door." but it backfired as it just made Komaru apologise even more. When Komaru had calmed down Makoto went to work on dinner while Mukuro sat awkwardly by the dinner table while Komaru stared at her in confusion, _"Onii-chan brought a girl home...Who is she? Ah! Could she be his secret girlfriend?!" _an expression of horror painted Komaru's face with only Mukuro seeing it.

Looking around the apartment Mukuro was confused as to how the Naegi family could stay in a tiny apartment, she then looked a picture frame where it was a young Makoto and Komaru with their parents looking very happy, she smiled a little but her eyes showed sadness, "I hope we could be like that." she mumbled under her breath. "All right I hope you're both hungry." Makoto said putting down a plate of rice and fish along with bowls of miso soup, "You're quite traditional aren't you Naegi-kun?" Mukuro asked rhetorically, "You think?" Makoto asked back before sitting himself down as well, Komaru also made her way to the table and sat next to her brother; they all clasped their hands together and gave thanks before digging into the food. While in the midst of dinner Mukuro noticed that Makoto's parents haven't arrived curious the girl decided to ask, "Hey Naegi-kun where are your parents?" Makoto and Komaru stopped eating and looked at each other before turning to the blonde in front of them, "Um, our pearents don't live in the city with us. They work abroad." Makoto explained, "Oh I see. So its just you two?" Makoto nodded which Mukuro accepted and continued with her dinner, everyone was then more comfortable with each other with little interactions between the three.

Dinner ended and Komaru went into her room to relax leaving the two older teens on their own, Mukuro sat on the couch checking her phone when Makoto then came over with two cups of tea, he placed one of the cups on the coffee table in front of Ikusaba while he sat down with his. "Was dinner all right?" Makoto asked taking a tiny sip from his cup, "It was nice. It has been a while since me and my sister had a dinner like that." Ikusaba pointed out with slight sadness in her voice, "Speaking of Enoshima-san...Would have any idea how this, switch could've happened?" Mukuro leaned forward and opted a thinking pose, pondering for a reason for the swap, a thought then flashed in her mind. "Could it be...?" she said in a small whisper, "Hmm?" Makoto looked over but he couldn't see the shocked face of the girl who was still in thought, "Ikusaba-san? Is there anything?" straightening herself Mukuro then calmed herself before replying, "No. I can't think of a thing." A lie, a clear lie yet the boy didn't notice that it was a lie. "I should get going its getting late." Mukuro stood up and hurriedly made her way to the entrance, chasing after her Makoto was struck with confusion of her quick change in behaviour, "Eh? What about your tea?" the luckster asked though that wasn't really what he cared about, "I'm sorry Naegi-kun I'll see you in school tomorrow." and just like that the girl rushed out of the apartment, leaving a bewildered Makoto standing on the entrance way.

Makoto had arrived to school earlier than he thought so in order to waste his time before classes the luckster went around the school for a walk, during his peaceful and quiet stroll he began to notice little things he never noticed before about the school: one was the unusual long hallways, the other was a simple machine that seemed to dispense prizes out of it. Makoto soon found himself outside and due to not having a particular route he let his feet take him wherever again, and also like before he had made it to the back where the shrine was, however there was something else there or rather someone else. Taking cover on the corner of the building Makoto peered across only for his eyes to widen upon seeing who was at the shrine, _"I-Ikusaba-san?!" _the girl was in front of the shrine praying before walking away, from where he was Makoto could see her lips move but he wasn't the Ultimate lip reader and therefore didn't know what she had said. Once Mukuro had left the shrine Makoto walked up to it and noted the new coins that were on the wooden plate.

In class Makoto kept an eye on Mukuro but she acted similar to how her sister would have, so this confirmed to Makoto that what Mukuro had said about her sister no longer existing was meant to be taken literally, "Interested?" the sudden voice of Fujisaki against his ear made Makoto jump off his seat "Jeez, I thought I told you not to do that Fujisaki-san." Makoto complained, standing over him Chihiro had a wide grin and eyes that seemed mischievous. "What?" Makoto deadpanned, "You~ interested in Enoshima-san?" Makoto merely gave her a slightly annoyed look before standing up, "No, its not like that." Makoto replied but Chihiro wasn't buying it "Sure~ its not~" she sang making Makoto roll his eyes.

After that conversation Fukawa soon arrived and their classes went on as normal, but during lunch Fukawa's attention was suddenly taken by her lucky friend, "Fukawa-san, have you ever written fantasy or supernatural stories before?" this made his two other friends turn to him with blank stares, "Hmm? W-why y-yes I have." Fukawa replied, "Have you ever written, um body swapping or life swapping stuff?" at first Fukawa blinked rapidly in confusion, "Um, Y-yes I have once. I didn't go well though." she said with slight disappointment, "It was about how a sheltered, rich girl wished to have more freedom in her life so she ended up swapping bodies and lives with another in her class which wasn't sheltered or rich." explained the writer, Makoto then opted a thinking pose trying to put a link between Ikusaba's situation and the story, "_But I don't think Ikusaba-san has a reason to feel sheltered." _finally sighing in defeat Makoto merely turned back to Fukawa with a smile, "Thanks Fukawa-san." she nodded to him in response giving him her own tiny smile, "What's it for?" Chihiro asked which made Makoto go stiff in nervousness, sweat began to drop from his forehead "Um, its uh... It-its my sister! Yeah! My sister is trying to make a manga and she's asked me for an idea you know, and that's what I came up with." he lied through a forced smile, Chihiro seemed to accept it quite easily but Fukawa was sceptical and her expression of worry clearly showed that.

Class resumed once again, now it was P:E so changing into their gym uniform the students of class 78 made their way to the gymnasium where their teacher told them to get into pairs. In some weird twist of fate as well Makoto had ended up pairing up with Mukuro. "Uh what a coincidence right?" Makoto said in a joking manner but Mukuro just stared at him blankly making the entire thing awkward, "Yes it is. I certainly did not expect this." and that made it even worse as it only indicated that she took it literal, which wasn't what Makoto was trying to do.

Their first task was to do a warm up so after some light exercise the two then went on to stretches, with Mukuro the one stretching and Makoto holding her ankles to support her. While the girl was stretching Makoto was thinking whether or not he should ask about her situation, however as he was deep in thought Makoto hasn't noticed his eyes were directly in the view of Mukuro's chest while she was stretching and while he didn't notice the girl did, yet she didn't say a word about it; rather her cheeks started to become red "N-Naegi-kun." snapping out of his thoughts Makoto looked at Mukuro who now had her face partly red, at first the luckster merely blinked confused until he let his eyes wander down to Mukuro's chest area and took a quick sight of it before going scarlet, "Wawah ahh.. I'm so sorry!" he said in a panic frantically waving his arms in front of him, Mukuro stared at the embarrassed boy and a small smile graced her lips. "Hey Naegi-kun?" Makoto stopped and looked at her, in return she too also looked at him "How do you do it?" she asked however this only seemed to only confuse Makoto as he tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" before she could respond their teacher called out to the class to start the next activity, "Uh looks like we have to go." Mukuro was slightly disappointed by the fact that her time with the luckster was cut short but she soon forgot it when a hand appeared in front of her, "Let's go Ikusaba-san." she looked up and saw the smiling Makoto making her cheeks go red again, the girl took the boy's hand and stood up then made their way to where their teacher was to listen to next instructions.

Next activity was team tennis, in other words they had to find another pair to play against. Makoto was fine with anyone but he knew that the timid Mukuro, who he knew usually kept to herself in class, might find interacting difficult, "_Who should we play with?" _Makoto looked around for a suitable pair, but a voice interrupted his train of thought, "Naegi-kun!" turning to the call's direction Makoto's eyes locked unto his two friends who were approaching him, "Fukawa-san, Fujisaki-san." the two stopped in front of the other Ultimates and told them to pair up with them, Makoto was fine with it but he lightly turned to Mukuro seeing if she was ok with interacting with his friends.

"Hello Enoshima-san hope we have a great game!" Chihiro exclaimed, "Yes, we shall! Let's all have a super duper game!" Makoto froze in place when his head registered the words that came out of the mouth of the soldier. "_I-Ikusaba-san!?" _he couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing, Mukuro was socialising and so easily to as well.

While setting their court up Makoto approached Mukuro about her... change in personality.

"I am Junko-chan here remember? I must at least act like her as to not raise suspicion." again Makoto was dumbfounded, she acted like her sister to not get caught, which wasn't weird but what was weird was that Mukuro captured her sister's personality and speech perfectly. The luckster even had a passing thought that if she wasn't the Ultimate Soldier, she may as well be the Ultimate Actress or Imposter.

The game began and its no surprise to anyone that it was heavily one sided, Mukuro dominated the other two, her quick reflexes allowed her to reach for the shots that were impossible for Makoto to reach in time and her strength made her smash the ball unto the other two every-time. "E-enoshima so amazing!" Chihiro said with awe, "I-I d-din't think models were so agile." Fukawa added as she wiped some sweat off her cheek, on the other side Makoto watched with a blank face, unlike the others Makoto was fully aware of the soldier's abilities so the one sided match didn't surprise him at all. "That was fun." Mukuro commented which Makoto smled at, "Glad you're having fun." Makoto replied making Mukuro slightly go red. _"Wh-what's happening to me?"_ Mukuro thought, for some odd reason to her she had the luckster stuck in her mind since the day before.

Classes ended and it was time for everyone to go home, when she was changing her shoes Mukuro spotted Makoto in the front gates and before she has even realised it she was already running to his direction, "Hey is that-?" Chihiro called out as she pointed at the running Mukuro, "Hmm? Oh, Iku-ah I mean Enoshima-san." Mukuro stopped in front of the little group with no words to say, her feet just brought there here for no reason. "Um I-I-..." panicking Mukuro tried to come up with a sentence but ended in failure much to her embarrassment, "Do you and Enoshima-san live in the same area Naegi-kun?" Fukawa asked her friend, "Uhh~" Makoto couldn't actually answer her, he didn't know after all. "We-we do actually." everyone turned to Mukuro who now had a shocked expression written allover her face, it was the face of someone who just thought 'What did I just do?', "Um, well. I often went to work so I never really went home with Naegi-kun, but I sometimes see him walking to the nearby supermarket through my window." Makoto then felt someone nudge his side, he turned and was met by a grinning Chihiro, "What?" Chihiro's grin grew wider before she began teasing Makoto, "Why don't we go Fukawa-chan. And let Naegi-kun and Enoshima-san go home...together~" Chihiro chirped as she pulled Fukawa away from the pair.

Makoto and Mukuro watched as the two other Ultimates left, "What was that about?" Mukuro asked, "Honestly, I don't know. But why don't we go home?" Mukuro merely nodded at Makoto before walking beside him and headed home.

On the way home Mukuro couldn't help but continuously stare at the luckster while the two walked in the quiet streets, she felt a tug in her heart and she couldn't describe what it was, "_Wha-what is this feeling?" _she thought as she clutched her chest subconsciously, taking a quick unnoticed glance Makoto saw the soldier with a pained expression and immediately became worried "Are you alright Ikusaba-san?" the luckster asked stopping in his tracks, Mukuro looked at him and quickly etched a smile on her face to relieve his worries, "Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just, tired is all." she lied, she wasn't tired but she didn't want to worry the boy with her weird chest pain. Makoto wasn't convinced but opted not to ask further seeing as she wasn't in intense pain.

"Oh yeah Ikusaba-san what did you want to ask me earlier?" Makoto inquired, remembering the soldier's question from before, "Oh that. It was nothing." Mukuro dismissed but this only made the luckster even more curious and pushed her to ask it again, sighing Mukuro kept her eyes on the floor as she asked Makoto her question, "How do you stay so positive?" she asked which confused the luckster as to what exactly she meant by that, but nonetheless he managed to form an answer.

"Hmm, I don't exactly get it but its not that I stay positive I just don't let things that are negative affect me, after all my optimism is probably the only redeeming quality I have... I'm not super smart, or strong, really I would say I'm just an average guy who's 'luck' sent him to a school that's way over his league. I'm not always positive, in fact there are many times I thought I should leave Hopes Peak since I felt like I brought anything special to the school. I'm not really an Ultimate like the rest of you, I really am just an average guy. So you ask how I stay so positive? There is no right answer really Ikusaba-san, positivity and optimism isn't like a sport which can be learnt, you have to find something that helps you stay positive: a memory, a favourite thing, maybe a loved one. These things are what determines one's ability to stay positive and optimistic."

After hearing the luckster's speech, Mukuro stood in front of him lost for words. His words echoed in her head, they had pierced her heart, Mukuro lowered her head and kept repeating those words in her head, then a smile then formed on her face before she looked back up at the luckster who saw her smile, "Thank you Naegi-kun. You've helped me a lot." giving her his own bright smile Makoto nodded at her as a response, "It's no problem Ikusaba-san. It's what friends are for."

They continued to walk to their houses with Mukuro trailing behind the luckster smiling, her eyes glued to him. "_You may not be aware of this Naegi-kun, but for some time now, you've been my reason to live, to smile, to look forwards to every new day." _she thought, Mukuro then began to reminiscent how despite her cold demeanour Makoto still wanted to be her friend, at first this didn't change her much but after sometime, the luckster's optimism had rubbed of on her and before she knew it she had wanted to be with him everyday, every moment to the point that she had forgotten a certain dream.

Arriving at a crossroads the two shared their goodbyes before splitting off to head to their respective homes.

* * *

_**Part 3: To be who I am**_

Makoto found himself looking at his younger self once more, it was the same dream from before, it's him praying to the shrine, "_This again?"_ Makoto watched as his younger self prayed "I wish my sister would get better." he heard his younger self say, "_Huh? Wait a sec why does it feel like...I've said that." then _all of a sudden Makoto's head started to ache, he clutched his head and began to grit his teeth "_Wh-why is my head hurting all of a sudden?!" _looking at his younger self again Makoto then had an epiphany, "_Co-could this be... a memory?"_

Then without warning Makoto then woke up and in reflex sat up sweating and panting.

His sweat dripped down unto his blanket, his heart racing inside his chest as his hands shook uncontrollably.

That dream, it reminded Makoto of something, something only he and his family knew... Makoto Naegi had amnesia.

How it happened was mystery to the Naegi family, all they know was that when Makoto was 12 his sister had fallen ill and was sent to hospital, but what came as a miracle to the family had soon changed into a curse. Why? Well, despite her being critically ill Komaru had suddenly gotten better and cured for that matter, but in return Makoto had lost all of his memories prior to him waking up on the day Komaru had gotten better. He was checked up by the doctors but none of them could say what could've caused his memories to go away, so despite Komaru gaining her health back a price was paid in the form of memory lost. And ever since that day Makoto has not once regained and of those lost memories.

4 years later and Makoto has barely shown interest in regaining those memories, he may have had some curiosities about his past self but not to the point he would ask a lot of more personal questions. Makoto knew there was no use in trying to copy the old him because he knew he wasn't the old him and his family knew that too, so instead he opted to live his life as he saw fit and not rely on a familiarity. Of course there were changes that Makoto made to himself after gaining amnesia, for one his parents stated he now had more curiosity than he ever did, his personality hadn't changed much except he had more confidence voicing his thoughts and opinions. For Komaru it was the fact that Makoto and her became closer than ever, apparently prior to his sister becoming ill she and Makoto began to drift apart but after he lost his memories they got closer again, Makoto got to know her again and the two spent lots of time together, Komaru began to open up to her brother more including going mostly to going her brother for support about her problems that had faced, their relationship had strengthen so much that Komaru chose to live with Makoto over their parents when the luckster was scouted for Hopes Peak.

"Ah Onii-chan you're awake." Komaru's voice snapped Makoto off his trance which he was in when he woke up, looking at his sister she merely looked at him with a confused look along with a hum to match, "What time is it?" Makoto glanced towards his clock and saw the time was now 9am "Its 9am, you weren't gonna sleep in were you?" Komaru asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, Makoto shook his head in defiance and assured his sister that she had nothing to worry about and that he would quickly get ready and run to school, but he became confused when all of a sudden his sister had busted out laughing, "Oh Onii-chan, its Saturday don't worry, school is closed. If it was open I would've jumped on you by now." the last part made Makoto slightly blue at the thought of his sister jumping on him as a wake up method.

After breakfast Makoto changed into some outdoor clothing and headed to the front door, Komaru who was laying on the couch watching TV saw her brother dressed up and got curious of where he was going, "Onii-chan? Where are you going?" she asked resting her head on the couch arm, "I'm just quickly run to buy some stuff I missed getting before." her brother replied while putting on his shoes, "Oh ok. Hey mind getting my manga?!" she requested shouting to her who was nearly out of the apartment, she heard a faint "Sure!" from the luckster before returning to her show.

Walking down the street Makoto pulled out his lists of things to buy, it wasn't a long list so he figured he'd be done in around an hour or maybe just over. At the supermarket Makoto quickly detached the items he needed before proceeding to the counter to pay for them, however along the way he had bumped into none other than Ikusaba who too was shopping as well, "Oh Ikusaba-san good morning." he greeted with a smile, "Good morning to you too Naegi-kun." the girl replied, "What an odd coincidence running to you here." she added which Makoto merely laughed lightly at, "I guess so. Hmm?" taking a quick glance at her basket the young boy saw that in it were pot noodles and all sorts instant type food, "Ikusaba-san what's with all the instant food?" looking at her own basket Mukuro then began to blush, "Um you see... I don't know how to cook since nobody taught me or Junko-chan." she admitted embarrassed, "So you rely on instant cup noodles and junk food?" Makoto asked with concern in his voice, "Well buy ready made salad if that counts." Mukuro defended but seeing as the luckster didn't seem to agree with her, she figured, no it didn't count.

"How about I teach you how to cook tonight. I'll come over your place." the luckster proposed as the two walked out the supermarket, "What about your sister?" Makoto gave her an awkward smile and gave a little shrug, "I'll make something for her to last her the night." pondering over it for a few seconds Mukuro then looked at Makoto and nodded, "If it's no trouble." Makoto shook his head and reassured her that, "It's no trouble at all." and gave her a time of when he was going to visit.

Quickly returning to his home, Makoto wasted no time making Komaru her dinner, "Onii-chan? Dinner isn't for a while." Komaru stated in confusion, Makoto explained the situation not taking his eyes off the food, "Ah~ I see. Onii-chan has a date~" Komaru teased, which only made her brother sigh as a response then continued to cook.

Once that was over Makoto quickly grabbed something from his room before running out his house and to Mukuro's place, when they were going home from school Makoto found out that the soldier didn't live any too far from him and that it was within walking distance. Outside the tall building Makoto already knew this was a place which he could never afford, _"Wow~!"_ he thought as he stared up the building, walking up to the door Makoto then pressed the button that connects to Ikusaba's room, which he was informed when they planned the visit. The luckster waited for a minute before he heard the voice of the girl on the speaker, "Hello?" she asked from her apartment, "Ikusaba-san its me." Makoto answered back, "Uh ok. Let me buzz you in.", after a couple of seconds Makoto then heard a small buzz come from the door which he took as the signal that he was allowed in. He took the elevator to her floor and knocked on her door, he was soon met by the soldier who was wearing a red t-shirt and some shorts, her hair now styled into a ponytail, "Come on in Naegi-kun." the soldier said before walking inside unaware of the awestruck blushing luckster behind her. Inside her apartment Makoto's eyes widened upon seeing its interior, unlike his simple apartment: small, compact and had the essentials; Mukuro's and Junko's was far more refined: clear white walls, a large TV, a couch with an extra arm chair next to it with a coffee table wooden floor panels that really gave the entire apartment a nice homey feel, much more than Makoto's ever could.

_"Man I don't belong." _the luckster thought, he heard a couple of footsteps and turned to the sound only to see Mukuro now wearing a black and white apron. Needless to say a small blush crept to Makoto's cheek, he had to admit seeing a girl who's not his sister was pleasing to the eyes.

"So where do we begin?" the girl asked, snapping Makoto back to reality "Oh um, first here." Makoto presented a small book, a cook book to be precise, "It's the first cook book I've ever used. The dishes aren't difficult here so you'll be able to easily make them." the luckster explained, taking the book in her hands, Mukuro flicked through its pages quickly scanning its contents shutting it close. "This will help immensely. Thank you Naegi-kun." she gave a small smile to Makoto which the luckster responded by giving his own smile.

Similar to how he taught Fukawa before Makoto gave Mukuro a step by step tutorial on how to cook certain dishes, unlike Fukawa she was a faster learner and almost already got the hang of cooking within their first few exercises. While peeling a couple of vegetables Makoto's mind began to wander off to his dream again, "_It was just too vivid to be dream. It can only be one of my lost memories." _since his mind was mostly away from cooking Makoto made a mistake and ended up cutting himself, a small scream came from the boy making the soldier stop what she was doing to check up on him. "Naegi-kun are you ok?!" she asked in worry, she looked at his bleeding finger and immediately ran for the bathroom to grab the medkit while Makoto cleaned the wound with running water, Mukuro came back and patched the wound but she was still quite worried, "Man, looks like I was too distracted. Sorry about this Ikusaba-san." Makoto said with sincerity, Mukuro shook her head and looked at him with worried eyes "I'm just glad its not too fatal." Makoto gave her a small reassuring smile before he looked at his bandaged finger which now reminded him of his memory. "May I ask Naegi-kun, what distracted you?" Mukuro leaned to the side to try and look at the boy in the eyes, shooting up to meet her gaze Makoto looked at her with a bewildered look before opting a more calmed expression but laced with sadness, "Oh, um I was just thinking about something." he quietly admitted, "You see Ikusaba-san, I-I..." Makoto tried to choke the words out, but it was no use they were stuck in his throat, "I-I have... amnesia." he finally finished with his cast down to the floor, after a few short seconds he then glanced upwards and saw a confused Mukuro staring at him in silence, "I-Ikusaba-san?" he asked now with a raised head, "Huh? Oh! Um, uh I-I'm sorry it was insensitive to ask!" she panicked as she quickly waved her hands in front of her face before mentally scolding herself _"Good job Mukuro now you made him hate you!" _Makoto watched as the flustered girl tried to apologise which only lightened his mood, "Its ok. I've been an amnesiac for at least 4 years now, so it really doesn't bother me anymore." upon hearing the length of his memory loss Mukuro looked at him in shock and felt a tremendous amount of guilt, if before she felt a panicked guilt now she felt a sharp pain through her own heart, "I lost my memories when I was twelve said to be mostly a case of stress, but..." he paused, Mukuro looked at him and echoed his last word "But?" Makoto closed his eyes and then took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, "I think it was something else."

Confused Mukuro continued to look at Makoto hoping for an answer, "Wh-what do you mean?" the soldier asked, looking down once more at his hands Makoto answered, "Well, I think it has something to do with these stones." the moment she heard the word 'stones' Mukuro tensed, "I remembered this morning that I made some sort of wish from these stones. And after that everything was black and that was that." he explained taking most of his information from his recent dream, Makoto took a quick glance at the soldier and found her tense, she was quiet and looked slightly nervous; there were bits of sweat forming and sliding down her cheek, _"Why is she so nervous?... Wait!" _piecing the puzzle together with the help of his old memory Makoto had an epiphany, "Ikusaba-san..." Mukuro continued to tense as her hands began to turn to fists on her lap and she also began to bite the bottom of her lip. Opening his mouth Makoto asked her one question.

"Did you wish to become Enoshima-san? Did this happen because you made a wish from those stones that's behind the school?"

Silence, pure silence fell the room, not a single word came out of Mukuro's mouth. Her lips quivered she clasped her hands together and avoided eye contact with Makoto. Assuming he may have hurt her Makoto stood up to leave but was stopped when the soldier suddenly spoke out, "Yes I made a wish to a small stone shrine I found behind the school. But I didn't wish for my sister to disappear! I wished for a more free life, but instead this happened." she explained her voice struggling to make the sentence audible, Makoto began to feel guilt in his heart, he had just basically accused Mukuro of wishing her sister away when he knew she was not like that at all. "I'm sorry Ikusaba-san, I knew that wouldn't have, that was insensitive of me. Sorry!" he expressed with guilt bowing his head down and shutting his eyes, Mukuro watched as the luckster held his stance, she was hurting yet she couldn't find it in her to stay mad at him so she decided it was best to forgive him, "No, i-it's ok. I know you didn't mean to be insensitive, please raise your head." following her instructions Makoto stood back straight again but he still saw that Mukuro was still feeling down.

Also feeling guilty Makoto pondered for ways to cheer her up, after a few ideas in his head later he finally found one that would hopefully cheer his soldier friend up, "Ikusaba-san are you free tomorrow?" Mukuro looked at him in bewilderment before nodding in response, "Why don't we go somewhere together tomorrow. Just us, it can be anywhere you want." Makoto proposed much to the further confusion of the soldier, "Well?" thinking about it Mukuro wanted to say no, but after one glance at the luckster's determined face she couldn't say no, "Sure why not." she replied making the luckster give a bright smile which again brought a tiny tint of red to Mukuro's cheeks.

Before leaving the two had planned their meeting and the time for when they should meet, "Keep the cook book, it'll be good practice." Makoto said which ,are the soldier question his decision, "Are you sure?" Makoto nodded at her with a smile before saying his goodbye and headed out to go home. Closing the door behind her Mukuro was making her way to her room until something dawned on her...

She was going on a date with Makoto!

Sure it wasn't technically a date, but that was enough to make the soldier's entire face go red and steam began to erupt from her head. Not wasting any seconds Mukuro rushed to her room and slammed open her closet to check if there was anything appropriate to wear but all she found was some what she would wear if she was in her regular body, her mouth dropped in despair as she then began to panic _"What should I do?! My clothes are terrible!"_ she thought still in a hysteria. Suddenly a bull it up in her head, she was in her sister's body so it only made sense she wore her sister's clothes! Running to the room next to her Mukuro then swung the closet doors open and began to rummage through the various clothes in hopes to find something suitable.

The next day rolled by with Mukuro waiting for Makoto by a large statue in the city, she sat on a bench wearing a light pink loose blouse that exposed her shoulders, it was paired with a black short skirt and black flats. Patiently waiting for the luckster Mukuro fidgeted around in her seat from nervousness, she couldn't believe she was on a date with Makoto! "Ikusaba-san!" she heard the voice of the luckster call out, turning the noise she saw Makoto running up her waving: he was wearing a grey denim jacket with a red hoodie in the inside, it was paired with black jeans and white sneakers with red accents on them. Stopping in front of the soldier Makoto then rested his palms on his knees and bending over while heavily breathing, after catching his breath Makoto then faced the soldier with a smile, "Good morning Ikusaba-san." he greeted, the soldier smiled at the boy before greeting back, "Good morning Naegi-kun."

After a short trip from the city to the zoo Makoto and Mukuro began their 'date' with the two sightseeing the many animals in the zoo, "Ahh! Flamingos!" Mukuro exclaimed in joy as she ran to the flock of pink birds, Makoto followed suit smiling at the fact the once emotionless soldier was now smiling. _"Good she's enjoying herself." _Makoto watched from a small distance away from the girl as she enjoyed herself watching the flamingos. After the flamingos the two visited the reptile area and this somewhat made the young luckster uncomfortable, _"Why this place?" _he complained in his head, Makoto didn't actually pick this attraction but since the soldier desired to check every part of the zoo, there their were inside a dark room full of lizards, snakes and other types of animals that belonged inside a glass case. "These don't look so deadly when they are in a glass case, but out in the wild. They're more dangerous than any man." she explained recalling her days as a soldier, "You mean when you worked for Fenrir?" Makoto asked which got him a nod in response, "We worked everywhere, deserts, towns, jungles. I've seen just about everything nature had to throw at me." Makoto was impressed but at the same time terrified about what things mother nature could possibly throw at the Ultimate Soldier. They turned a corner and saw something that was quite interesting, a group of people were gathered around something, walking up to the group they tried to take a peek and saw something that caused their eyes to widen in shock, a lizard was out of its cage and some of the zookeepers were trying to catch it, but the beast kept hissing at them causing the keepers to maintain their position and not try and capture the animal. "Woah, it got out." Makoto commented through a whisper then as if the lizard had heard him, it snapped its head towards Makoto before sprinting towards him, the animal's sudden action caused the crowd to split giving it a path to its prey. Shook Makoto began to back away but in a surprise to everyone the lizard jumped towards the luckster its mouth open like it was gonna attack!

Or at least that was what could've happened if a sudden cage appeared in front of the reptile's face causing it to jump into the cage instead of Makoto. Who caught the rampaging beast? Well none other than the Ultimate Soldier herself who snatched a cage from the zookeepers and quickly apprehended the attacking lizard. People cheered for Mukuro who suddenly became bashful at the fact people were complimenting her for her bravery and quick reflexes, from the side Makoto was also clapping happy for his friend.

After the whole lizard scene the two made their way out of the zoo and decided to rest on some benches that overlooked the sea, "That was something." Makoto commented and only a simple hum came out of Mukuro's lips. "Ikusaba-san." Makoto called out making the girl turn to him, "Yesterday you told me about how you wished for a more free life didn't you?" slightly shocked Mukuro quickly recalled her conversation with the luckster and quickly remembered her saying about having a more free life, "Yes." Naegi turned to Mukuro which made her tense up after seeing his eyes full of seriousness, "Ikusaba-san, what exactly is freedom to you?" confused by the question Mukuro began to think about it but was quickly cut off by Makoto, "Because I think that that your view of freedom, is Enoshima-san." this surprised the soldier, but Makoto wasn't finished. "Yesterday I told you how I regained some lost memories, well I remembered something again this morning. When I made the wish to a similar shrine as the one you made your wish to, I remember only having one thing on my mind. My sister, she was on my mind because she was the one I was making the wish for. So I thought maybe the reason why you're Enoshima-san right now is because your view of freedom is her." Mukuro's eyes widened upon the the revelation, she thought about what Makoto had just said and couldn't believe that it was the case, _"Do I really believe that? Do I really believe that Junko-chan is my view on a free life?" _memories flashed of the younger sibling and how she seemed to get away from any problem, she barely had to worry about any consequences, she was allowed to do anything and nobody could stop her, for Mukuro, Junko was...

Free.

"You're right Naegi-kun, I do think that." Mukuro confessed as her head hung in shame, "Why?" was the only think Makoto could say at that moment, Mukuro then began to suddenly lightly chuckle which bewildered the luckster, her chuckle wasn't that of happiness, it was of sadness. "Naegi-kun. Will you listen to my story?"

"You see Naegi-kun, me and Junko-chan shared a dream, that both me and her were working for. For the longest of time Naegi-kun, me and my sister have only enjoyed one thing... despair. But lately I began to slowly realise that despair wasn't everything, that being full of it was bad rather than good. Plus I also found out, there was never our dream, only her dream, I was working for her and her dream and I had no place in it. I was merely a pawn in her plans, I was nothing to her. Even if she said everything I did was to show how much I loved her, and that if I was a good sister I would do everything for her. Even then... even then it was lies. I was just a soldier to her. She didn't care if I was a good sister or if I loved her. I was just her personal slave." tears began to roll down Mukuro's face as she continued her story, "This dream. It's diabolical, now that I think about it. She only ever cared about gaining despair and inflicting it. She schemed multiple events over our lifetime that inflicted grave despair to both us and others, and I was her dog, her shield, her weapon, nothing more. But I then came to realise, that my sister never cared about me. About others. She only cared for herself. And everything is a means to an end for her! So I wanted to wish for courage to say no more! No more schemes! No more despair! I-I want to be free from Junko-chan!" she bawled, all pent up frustration exploded out of the crying soldier, tears flowing like rapids. "But is as you said, I always thought true freedom was in the form of my sister, because not once have I seen her defeated, she always did everything she wanted with no consequences. So I thought when I made my wish I want to be like her, always did whatever she wanted without fail, she was truly free. Yeah, she was truly... free."

After hearing her speech, Makoto at first stayed silent while Mukuro's tears has ceased. The two didn't say a word to each other nor did they look at one another, Mukuro was then taken aback a little when a hand then shot just in front of her with a handkerchief, taking it in her hand she quickly glanced at the luckster who was only looking forward in silence. Mukuro wiped her tears and like when they were in the park merely rested the handkerchief on her lap.

"Ikusaba-san." Makoto called with a heavy tone, "You seem to have gotten one thing wrong." he stated making the girl put on a confused expression, "Enoshima-san isn't free either." he said before looking at her with a serious face, "Wh-what do you mean?!" Mukuro asked shocked, "After hearing that story of yours. I realised you are both trapped, you are trapped under your sister's foot and she's trapped within her obsession with despair." Makoto explained, Mukuro couldn't respond so Makoto merely continued, "Ikusaba-san, you can be free from your sister. You can say no, but if I had to guess what was holding you back. It's your love for her and fear that you will not be a good sister anymore. You love Enoshima-san, which is why all these years she's been successful on her schemes. It's because of your love that only knows that by doing as she says it shows your love for her. That, is why she succeeded." Mukuro found it hard to believe but she knew the luckster was right. "Ikusaba-san do you want to be a good sister?" Makoto asked and Mukuro only nodded in response.

"Then you know what to do. Say no. She may hate you yes, but as an older sibling you must be stern and learn to put your foot down in instances where your younger sibling is out of control. And from what I just heard, Enoshima-san needs to be controlled as soon as possible and no one can do that except you! Nobody can make your sister change except you Ikusaba-san! You wish for freedom from her, but that's a mistake because it only makes it look like you wanna run away from this problem and that's not what a good sibling would do. If you really wanna be a good sibling then don't be afraid to be hated by Enoshima-san, make her learn that what she is doing is wrong. Let her know the negatives of the actions she is taking! Because if you don't she will only get worse."

Mukuro was in complete shock, was this really the same Makoto Naegi?!

He wasn't as gentle, no. He was harsh, he spoke the truth with a serious and authoritative voice. Mukuro didn't want to follow his orders, but she knew, she knew fully well he was correct and if she truly wanted to be a good sibling to Junko, she had to stop her by not helping her with her schemes. She had take her sister's hate for her, but there was nothing she could do. She wanted to be a good sister and if what she was doing before wasn't the right way, then Makoto's way was correct.

"But... Don't stop guiding her." Makoto continued surprising Mukuro with how his voice became gentle once more. "You need to let her have these harsh revelations, but at the same time you must show compassion. Show her she's not alone and that there are people who loves her. You figured out that hope and love is better than despair, but she hasn't. So show her the right way, because you know her better than anyone. She may not accept your love but keep giving it to her Ikusaba-san, since it'll be your love that reaches out to her. You love her and I know that, but you must have the balance of harsh and loving actions. When she feels down do something for her to try and cheer her up, maybe give her advice if you can, but when she is out of control put your foot down and say no to her when she forces you to be her weapon. A good sibling will only want the best for their younger siblings, don't fill your heart with anger for her, fill it with love and show that love in multiple ways so that she does understand!"

Mukuro again was amazed at the luckster, once again he managed to catch her off guard with his change in tone. At first the harsh tone he had was to make her understand that as a sibling she is also like a parent towards Junko and must be strict when it is needed, but then he tells her to be more compassionate and show her love towards her sister nonetheless. To Mukuro these words were new and she couldn't easily comprehend what it all meant, Makoto seemed to have given her an impossible task, she tried to look at Makoto to try and get an clarification, "H-how do I do that Naegi-kun?" she asked in a quiet voice, but the luckster was still able to pick up the question, "That's for you to find out. I can't teach ways to love your sibling or ways to make her understand what she is doing is wrong. You need to find out how to deal with her on your own, I'm sorry." Makoto said with guilt, but Mukuro shook her head in disagreement, "No, you aren't at fault Naegi-kun, don't be sorry. I must find a way to do this on my own. After all I am Junko-chan's sister." she said in a determined voice which made the luckster smile in response.

After the whole ordeal, Makoto took Mukuro to her home before saying his goodbye and headed back to his apartment. When Mukuro got to her apartment she didn't waste time going into her bedroom and crashing on her bed before shortly falling asleep, it had been a long day and with her spilling everything in her chest to the luckster, its the minimum to say that she was tired. After a couple of hours the soldier woke up groggily, despite taking a long nap she was still half asleep, what woke her up though was a mere act of passing by her mirror with a quick glance, after a couple of steps later she froze in place before she zipped back to the mirror and stared at it in shock with her mouth wide open, "Eh? Eh? Eh?!" was all she could muster when she saw her reflection. Who knows why, who knows how, but all she knew was that in front of her was no longer Junko Enoshima.

She was herself once more.

Mukuro began to touch her face, making sure every crevice and part of her reflection was truly her and not just weird dream; she pinched her cheek and stretched it out for the same reason, _"Its not a dream!" _she thought in her head before lightly bursting into a small celebration dance, but she quickly realised something else. If she was here does that mean? Quickly speeding out of her room Mukuro looked around the apartment's living room and kitchen to see if her sister had also returned. However there was no sign of her, the apartment was empty, Mukuro started to fear that she may have wished her sister gone forever and that she would never return, these thoughts flooded Mukuro's mind as she began to panic. "_Wh-what do I do?! Junko-chan isn't here. Did I?! Did I?!" _a sound of a door unlocking cut through Mukuro's thoughts and made the soldier look towards the direction of the sound's origin; when she saw the door to her bathroom open with steam seeping out, then a foot stepped out of the steam before the rest of Junko Enoshima stepped out as well with a towel wrapped around her body, her hair still wet from just taking a shower. Mukuro couldn't believe her eyes her sister was back, she couldn't help but tear up at the sight, "Ah Onee-chan there you are. Didn't know your stupid face was here." just that one line from her sister quickly dried Mukuro's tears out, after not being with Junko for so long she had forgotten just how ruthless her sister could be, "_Right, now I remember why I made my wish in the first place. That's right its your poor attitude to life and how you think inflicting pain to others is fun. That's why I wanted to be free from you, I want to stop this Junko-chan and I will. I will because I am your sister. And I love you."_

"Junko-chan could you repeat what you just said?" Junko looked at her sister confused before snapping back at her, "What didn't you hear me? Man are you turning deaf Onee-chan? Why don't I cut those bits of fat then." Junko said evilly, but Mukuro's facial expression didn't change she was serious and Junko found it weird, _"What's with her? Where's that turned on face she puts when I threaten her?!" _she thought annoyed which Mukuro picked up on, "If you're thinking why aren't enjoying your threat, well let me tell you. I have stopped enjoying the feeling of despair Junko-chan." Junko's eyes widened in shock, did she hear Mukuro right?! She no longer enjoyed despair?! "Wh-what are you on about Onee-chan?! Of course you do we're the despair sisters right? So you must enjoy despair!" she exclaimed in slight anger, but Mukuro wasn't fazed she was standing strong, "Yes we were the despair sisters, but not anymore. Junko-chan, despair is not everything and it isn't the best way to live life. I know you know that fully well." Mukuro said calmly to Junko, yet it only served to make the blonde angrier, "Yeah, I know that...but despair isn't boring! I know you know that I hate the daily conventions of life because they are so boring! Which is why despair is so delicious. So what is this nonsense that's spouting out of your dirty mouth!" she shouted in rage, but Mukuro just stayed calm. "I learned Junko-chan after reflecting on what we've been doing. That it isn't right we are causing pain to others and ourselves, that isn't how life should be lived." Mukuro explained, "What? What?! You don't like inflicting pain? Aren't you a soldier? A weapon! You're nothing more than a killing machine!" this affected Mukuro in a small way, she knew fully well that her talent contradicted her words, "But I didn't kill for the fact I wanted to inflict despair. And I am not a weapon! I am my own person!" Mukuro snapped back, but Junko merely scoffed at her, "Oh really? You're nothing more than a weird, disgusting and repulsive girl. Who would notice you if it wasn't for me anyways?" Junko said with pride, "I can become my own person Junko-chan I don't always have to be with you and be your little puppet. But I choose to stay with you, because I love you." upon hearing the three words come out of Mukuro's mouth Junko became disgusted but soon grinned, she thought she could use that to persuade her to just follow her again, "I love you, but I won't let you use me for your schemes anymore Junko-chan." Mukuro quickly added which made the grin in Junko's face disappear, "What?" she said with slight shock and fear, "You heard me. I don't want to be a part of your schemes for despair anymore." Junko began to crumble, she began to shake in place in a mild panic, "Bu-But I'm your sister." Junko said while she hobbled to Mukuro, "Yes, and I am your sister as well. And as your older sister it is my duty to ensure you are living a good life." this made Junko stop, she lowered her head for a few moments before she mumbled something, "Who-who are you?" Mukuro couldn't hear it properly so she leaned in closer, "What was that?" she asked and in a swift movement Junko snapped her head up and screamed, "Who are you to dictate my life?!" Mukuro was taken aback but she saw the pure fury in Junko's eyes and became cautious.

"You?! You think you can make me live a good life?! You must be joking! You're nothing more than a walking meat shield for me to use to inflict despair! What good of a sister are you when all you can do is kill?!" insults flew from Junko's mouth, and each one stung Mukuro straight at her heart, her resolve began to break but she remembered Makoto's words.

"Nobody can make your sister change except you Ikusaba-san!"

"She may not accept your love but keep giving it to her Ikusaba-san, since it'll be your love that reaches out to her."

When she remembered those words her resolve quickly became strong again and she faced her sister with a determined look, "Go ahead, hate me. But I will not stop loving you, I will change who you are Junko-chan even if it is the last thing I do. Because that is what a good big sister does, and from here on out I will be a good sister. I'll show you that despair isn't as what you make it out to be, I swear it."

Junko knew fully well there was no way she was changing her mind, so she gave a defeated scoff before turning her back to her sister. "Get changed, we're having dinner soon. I'm cooking." Junko turned her head in shock but still managed to say an insult to Mukuro, "Must be burnt crap then." this didn't affect Mukuro who just looked at her with a smirk, "I doubt it, I had a great teacher." she said before walking to the kitchen and opened her cookbook she received from Makoto.

The next day, Mukuro came to the classroom with a smile while her sister seemed to sulk as she followed her older twin. Makoto saw her from afar and after seeing their expressions he deduced that Mukuro must've stood up to Junko. A small smile crept unto his face when she walked over to him, "Good morning Ikusaba-san." he greeted brightly, "Good morning Naegi-kun." Mukuro replied with a small smile, then turning to her sister, Mukuro gave her a stern look before talking to her, "Try not to get yourself in trouble today." Junko scoffed before turning her head to the side to ignore her older twin. "You did it." Makoto voiced in slight shock but mostly in relief, he was glad that Mukuro no longer had to be caged by her sister, "Yeah and its just like you said, she didn't take it well." Mukuro said with slight sadness within her voice, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a brightly smiling Makoto looking into her eyes, "Don't worry, she'll come around. Just keep trying you'll get through to her. Have hope." Makoto noted which the made the soldier giggle a little, "Wh-what?!" Makoto exclaimed while blushing slightly, "Its nothing, I'm just not used to this cool you." Mukuro voiced while giggling, Makoto on the other hand highlighted one word, "Cool?" he asked out loud despite the fact it was suppose to be in his head. Mukuro upon realising what she had just said also began to blush, she began to lightly panic trying to string words together, "U-um yo-you see... Y-you were really cool just now and even yesterday when you were giving me advice." Mukuro mumbled while blushing, for the first time the Ultimate soldier was just another highschool girl who looked like she was in front of her crush.

"Th-thank you." Makoto voiced which made Mukuro look at him only to see him being bashful while scratching the back of his head. This made Mukuro smile once more, she found his actions quite cute actually, "No, I should be the one thanking you Naegi-kun. Its you who's changed my life after all, if you never recognised me in the park I may have needed to live the rest of my life being a fake, but because of you I no longer have to and not only that I'm a better person as well as a sister because of what you told me. So thank you so much Naegi-kun." once she was done both her and Makoto shared a warm smile before the bell for the start of their day rang through the school.

**_End ~_**

**_Disclaimer: This fanfiction has been inspired by the anime and light novel 'Rascal does not dream of Bunny girl senpai' please support the official and actual storyline. It is a very well thought out story that deals with adolescent problems of different types, go check it out if you wish to make comparisons between this story and that._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed!_**

**_Next chapter - The Detective's Wish_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Detective's Wish

_** Disclaimer: This story has been inspired by 'Rascal doesn't dream of bunny girl senpai' support the actual story. Also Danganronpa belongs to its respective owners**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Part 1: Lost Child**_

A couple of days have passed since Mukuro has returned back to her own body after swapping with her sister. Ever since then she had begun to hang out with Makoto and his friends during lunch in computer room. The first time she ever entered the classroom where it shocked the two girls as they never realised that the soldier would ever dare hang out with them when she was always sticking to her twin. Which the soldier never blamed them for since they weren't exactly wrong.

"Did you and Enoshima-san have a fight or something?" Chihiro asked curiosity taking over her.

"Um no not at all why?" Mukuro replied.

"I-it's just that you never go, away from her." Fukawa added.

Thinking back the soldier did remember how she would only be around Junko as that is what the model ordered, but since she swore to stop spoiling the model she decided that time away from Junko everyday was a good thing for both of them.

"Just teaching her some independence is all."

Although the two other girls didn't understand this, Makoto who was with them fully knew why the soldier had decided to part from her twin. However it wasn't just Chihiro and Fukawa that was surprised, both Makoto and Mukuro was as well when the two had mentioned that they predicted that the soldier would start hanging out with them as she and the luckster had gotten awfully close in the past few weeks, they then began to list down what they saw when Mukuro was in the body of Junko. This led to Makoto and Mukuro deducing that when everything had reverted back to normal everyone's memories was merely changed so that it looked like Mukuro was still herself when she and Makoto was getting closer during the week she was in the effects of her wish.

"At least we won't have to worry about having to explain anything." Makoto said in relief which earned him a nod from the soldier, "Indeed." she then voiced before they spent their lunch in peace.

When they had returned to class Makoto again noticed something that was or rather wasn't in the classroom, a seat in the middle of the class was empty, it was the seat of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri. Makoto then thought what if what happened with Mukuro happened to her, but he then remembered that she was in class in the morning she only disappeared after lunch, so that probably just meant she was late. Right? That would've been the case if only she still hasn't arrived even after 10 minutes since the start of the class, "Hmm Kirigiri-san still hasn't arrived. I wonder if she went home?" Kyosuke Munakata asked as he glanced at the clock, "Should I go find them sir?!" Ishimaru asked while shouting, "No, Makoto Naegi you go instead!" Naegi saw this one coming, his teacher despises him and would use reasons such as fetching things or looking for late classmates as an excuse to just get rid of him.

Walking down the empty halls of the school, the luckster searched every nook and cranny for the detective but there was still no sign of her, "Maybe I should just give up." he thought out loud until his eyes spotted lavender hair disappearing into a corner, "Ah Kirigiri-san!" he called out before running towards the girl, he cut the corner only to see that he had chased a little girl instead.

"Huh?" she voiced before turning revealing she oddly looked like the missing detective. "Ki-Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked dumbfounded he felt like an idiot thinking that the little girl was Kyoko Kirigiri even though he fully knew she was not a girl at the age of around 6 or something, not only that the girl had her hair into two braided twin tails and wore a white shirt with a pink bow tie on it along with a black skirt, white socks and black shoes. Makoto sighed defeated before kneeling in front of the girl, "Um how did you get in here little one?" the girl looked at Makoto confused tilting her head to the side, "_She looks like Kirigiri-san. Could she be a relative?" _Makoto thought but he was soon snapped back into reality when the girl tugged on his sleeve, he then looked at the girl who just gave him a bright smile, smiling back at her Makoto then stood up and held her hand before walking away with her.

"_I should take her to the principal he might know what to do." _

On the way there Makoto decided to introduce himself to the girl, "My name is Makoto Naegi, what's yours?" the girl looked at him before answering, "Kyoko!" Makoto was surprised the girl had the same name as his missing classmates, again he thought maybe she wished something from the shrine and it ended up turning her back into a child.

"Hey Kyoko-chan how did you get here?"

"Hmm, I don't know I woke up in here."

She woke up in the school? That did it, the girl could only be his classmate or else how could she get in? The gates of the school closes when the school day begins so she couldn't have gone in through there. However even if she was the same Kyoko Kirigiri that Makoto knew, as a child she clearly didn't recognise him and she didn't seem to be the same girl as the one known as the Ultimate Detective, she was too innocent and radiant to be the cold and calculating detective. "_Did her mind regress?_" the luckster thought as he looked at the little girl, "_Hopefully the principal will recognise you then."_

They soon arrived at the principal's office and knocked on the door, couple of seconds later a male voice replied to them, "Come in." opening the door Makoto then entered the room with the girl in tow, "Excuse me sir?" Jin Kirigiri the headmaster of the school then looked away from his current work in the computer and greeted his student with a smile, "Ah Naegi-kun. How may I help you?" he then glanced at the little girl who upon seeing the older male hid behind Makoto.

"Who is that Naegi-kun?" Jin asked looking at the girl who then hid behind the luckster. "She seems lost sir, I found her wandering the halls. I was wondering if you may know her, she looks a lot like Kirigiri-san. Her name is even the same as hers" trying to get a closer look Jin felt an odd sense of nostalgia looking at the child but he couldn't pinpoint why that was the case. Makoto decided to say as much as he could to try and gather evidence, he glanced and read the headmaster's expression but all that was written on his face was only confusion.

"Yes she does seem familiar but I have no relatives that has a child like her. Let alone one who had the same name as my daughter." the headmaster informed.

"I see, but what should I do with her?" thinking over what could be done, Jin at first thought maybe Naegi should just leave the little girl with him so he can return to class, however after looking at the time he figured there was no point and the little girl was quite attached to the luckster. "Naegi-kun take care of her for now. I shall excuse you from your classes considering you have your hands full with her." Naegi was somewhat surprised by the answer but nodded anyways before leaving with the girl.

Once the luckster had left Jin began to ponder where he could've seen the girl before, he couldn't shake the feeling he's seen her before, yet nothing came to mind, but there was that sense of nostalgia he kept on feeling. "_Why do I feel like I've known her for a long time?" _he asked himself as he stared out the window pondering.

Makoto decided to bring the girl to cafeteria and get her some food after hearing her stomach growl in hunger once they had left the headmaster's office. Asking for a small plate of biscuits and a glass of milk Makoto then sat with the girl and watched as she happily ate the snacks, "_Kirigiri-san is nowhere to be found. There's a girl here that has the same name as her. It could only be her, but without having solid proof that it is her I can't be too sure." _the luckster tried his best to deduce as much as he could but unlike the detective his analytical prowess was nowhere as advanced as hers, so even if there were obvious clues that told him that the little girl was the detective he still doubted himself. _"I wonder, if this is Kirigiri-san. What could have been her wish for this to happen?" _all these questions swam in the luckster's head but there was none that even had a glimmer of clarity to him.

Time passed as the two then took a walk around campus, the luckster then heard the little girl yawn indicating that all the walking they had done has drained all of her energy, "You tired?" the girl nodded with her eyes beginning to shut, standing up and took the girl into his arms before he lifted her from the ground. She then snuggled Makoto's shoulder making herself comfortable, she clutched unto his jacket before letting herself drift off to sleep, "That was fast."

Makoto then carried her to the infirmary and laid her down unto a bed inside the room before pulling up a chair and sat next to the bed. He watched the little one sleep in peace but soon her peace had turned into distress as she began to talk in a shaky voice, "Papa." she said which made Makoto curious as to what she could have been dreaming, "Papa." she repeated, the luckster noticed that her voice was starting to evoke a sense of fear and sadness, "Don't go papa." she cried out as tears began to slowly well up and drip down her face, seeing this Makoto jumped into action holding her hand and rubbing her head gently while whispering comforting words to the sleeping child. "Shh, shh it's ok. It's ok." it somewhat worked but he she was still shaking in his touch so he just continued to try and comfort her as much as he could.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"There there."

After much comforting he finally managed to subside her nightmare causing her to sleep in peace, sighing in relief Makoto then continued to watch over her in silence, but not without thinking as to why she was crying when she called out to her father, not only that it was full of sadness and despair. Makoto then remembered the detective telling him that she did not want to be associated with her father, "_Whatever happened between the headmaster and Kirigiri-san happened long ago huh? How long of a grudge has she been keeping?"_ after some time Makoto then drifted to sleep as well.

"Naegi-kun~" the luckster heard but the voice was muffled since he was still asleep, "Naegi-kun." again the voice called out to him a little clearer, "Naegi-kun!" waking up fully Makoto shot up and looked around in a slight panic, "Huh what?!" he then came face to face with his classmate Kyoko Kirigiri who was looking at him with her usual emotionless stare, "Uh Kirigiri-san? Huh I fell asleep?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, "It seems like it. But what am I doing here?" the detective asked looking around the infirmary.

Makoto then explained how he was sent to look for her but only to find a little girl instead, "Huh?! Where is she?!" Makoto asked as he shot his head around the infirmary looking for the girl. "Naegi-kun I don't know what you are on about. Its only me in here, I felt drowsy from working on cases so I decided to take a nap here after lunch." Kyoko explained and this would've easily tricked Makoto if only he didn't retain memories of the little girl.

"Also Naegi-kun." Kyoko called which made the luckster look at her, "Could you please let go of my hand." looking down to his hands he noticed that one of his hands was on top of her gloved one, blushing red Makoto began to apologise in an embarrassed panic, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" the detective didn't show any sort of emotion which only made Naegi fear what her response could be, luckily for him it wasn't a negative one, "Its fine Naegi-kun I know you would never take advantage of another person. That said would you mind giving me some privacy? I still feel slightly weak and its nearing the end of the day I suggest you go return to class and grab your belongings." Naegi nodded in response before standing up and leaving the infirmary relieved that the detective was not mad at him for holding her hand, but he knew fully well she was hiding something because his memory was clear, yet despite this he decided to leave it for now.

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary the detective sat on the bed staring out the window as she recalled what she had done during lunch.

What happened was that Kyoko decided to walk around the school trying to think of a way to break off any relations with her father, for this was the reason why she decided to join Hopes Peak in the first place: it wasn't for her future or her career but it was for the sole purpose of cutting ties with the man who had once abandoned her as a child. So during her walk she made it to the back of the school where she encountered the stone shrine, Kyoko was never one to use religion or supernatural methods to try and fix her problems, but for that one occasion she decided to give it a try with no hope that it would even work. So dripping a couple of coins on the plate she then began to pray, but afterwards she merely returned to class not expecting a single thing from her prayer. Oh how wrong she was, because on the way to class she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. When she woke up in the infirmary she was confused as to how she got there and why the sleeping luckster was with her, so like any person she then began attempting to recall her memories, there she remembered her prayer and then her collapsing, but she also remembered the memories of her younger self who was communicating with Makoto, their meeting and even her father failing to recognise her which left a bad taste in her mouth.

"_Of course he wouldn't remember, he never cared." _

Makoto rushed outside where he found a waiting Mukuro standing by the gates of the school, "Ikusaba-san!" he called out getting her attention, "Naegi-kun where have you been?" Makoto stopped in front of her out of breath.

"You see..."

Makoto explains his encounter with the young Kyoko and how he had his suspicions that it was the results of a wish that the detective has done, "Hmm well it is a possibility. How else could she had appeared on the bed next to you when you clearly held the younger girl?" Makoto nodded in agreement, although his classmate had given him a reason as to why she was lying on the bed he doubted that was true because he had spent time with her younger self and that was clearly real. "For now why don't we observe her?" Mukuro proposed gaining the attention of the luckster, "Why don't we check the shrine and see of she returns to it. Or we can observe throughout the school day and see if she ends up changing again." Makoto mulled over the plan, he felt slightly uncomfortable eavesdropping and stalking their classmate but he then thought about the dangers the detective might get caught up on when she is in her child body.

"Ok we'll do it."

With an approving nod Mukuro and Makoto then decided to go home, where the young boy continued to further reflect on the actions he was about to perform.

So just as they said they would, the soldier and luckster kept their eyes on the detective seeing if she would either regress back to a child or make her way to the shrine. Most of the school day that led up to lunch was normal: classes came and went with the the detective seemingly acting like she usually did, cold and emotionless. "Well doesn't seem like she was any different." Mukuro commented as she placed her chopsticks in her mouth, "Yeah." Makoto replied before he too ate some food. The two were on their own in the computer room as Chihiro had gone to the cafeteria to buy some food along with Fukawa who accompanied him, the two despite not voicing it out loud, had thought it was time they gave up, but with a single glance out the window by the soldier (who was sitting at the window sill) was caught aback making her jump and press her face against the pane, this obviously caught the attention of the luckster.

"Ikusaba-san?"

"She's there."

"Huh?"

Signalling for the luckster to come Mukuro then pointed to the side of the window, following her instructions Makoto's eyes widened when he saw who was outside. It was the detective! And she was at the shrine! How lucky were they that the computer room they used to hang out in was the one that faced the back side of the school allowing them too have a view of the back area. "She's there!" Makoto explained as he and Mukuro continued to observe the detective, who like she did the day before took out some coins from her pocket and tossed them at the shrine's plate. They watched as Kirigiri talked to the shrine but not necessarily pray to it, when the girl had left the shrine the two Ultimates then began to brainstorm what Kirigiri may have wished for.

"Any ideas?" Mukuro asked her friend, "It could be her wishing so that she won't become a kid again." Makoto proposed which seemed plausible. Their train of thought was although cut when they heard the door open and their two other friends entered the room.

In the meantime the detective was making her way back from the shrine, she didn't make a wish per say but rather decided to just voice her frustrations at the shrine for turning her into a little kid. Yet despite her conveying said frustrations, on the way back to her classroom she yet again felt dizzy causing to lean against the nearest wall holding her head as her body began to feel heavy and her legs became numb, _"Not again." _she thought before she let her body fall to the floor with her back leaned up against the wall, at that point her entire field of vision became black.

When Makoto and the others had finished eating they were gonna head back to class, opening the door Makoto then stepped outside but then his attention was caught when his eyes landed on a certain young girl who sat on the floor leaned up against the wall. _"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" _immediately running to the little girl's side Makoto then hid her behind him by standing in front of her in hopes that he can send the others back to class before he does, "Hmm Naegi-kun?" Fukawa asked turning to the boy who merely stood next to the door with a nervous smile, "I-Is something, wrong?" Fukawa asked, but Makoto merely gave the girl a small smile, "No, no everything is alright. I just remembered I uh... need to call my sister!" Makoto blurted out, when the other two shortly joined them Makoto turned to Mukuro with pleading eyes, he had hoped that she would get it and get the other two to leave.

Luck must have been on his side on that day as she fully understood why he was acting strange, so with a nod Mukuro then got the other two girls' attention, "Why don't we head to classroom. Naegi-kun will be fine." Chihiro and Fukawa turned to her before exchanging glances with each other, "I guess so. But don't be late Naegi-kun!" Chihiro ordered which the luckster nodded to "Aye, aye ma'am." the luckster waved at his friend goodbye before he turned his attention to the little girl.

"Guess her wish didn't work then." he mumbled under his breath.

Placing the girl on his back Makoto began to make his way to the infirmary, on the way there the luckster brainstormed for any reason as to why the detective decided to use the shrine. He didn't know much about the detective so barely anything entered his mind. While the luckster was pondering over the girl, Kyoko herself had something in her mind.

"Papa!" a young Kyoko happily ran to her father and hugged his leg, this caused the man to chuckle so placing his hands on the little one's hips he then lifted her high in the air receiving a laugh of joy from his daughter, "Hehehe I'm flying!" she said as she joyfully waved her arms and legs.

Makoto continued his walk to the infirmary, it was going fine until he felt a sudden heavy feeling come over him causing him to stop from the weight, "Wha-what the?!" he grunted, turning his head his eyes widened when he saw that Kyoko had returned to her original age once more. Well that explained where the sudden shift in weight came from, this only served as another problem for the luckster as the girl was still knocked out so even if she was back to normal he still had to take to the infirmary to let her rest in peace.

* * *

**_Part 2: What do we know?_**

After hauling the detective to the infirmary Makoto quickly made his way to his next class, luckily for him he managed to reach the classroom a minute before the class began to he was let off, but for every good luck that Makoto got, bad luck soon followed and it was in the form of his chair breaking as soon as he sat on it. But since the detective wasn't in the class he was just told to use her chair instead.

Class went on as normal without any interruptions, Makoto was also able to concentrate since he knew that Kirigiri was safe in the infirmary. Once class was finished Mukuro quickly made her way to her luckster friend, "Naegi-kun." she called out, Makoto stopped his activity of packing his books and looked at the soldier, "Ah Ikusaba-san." he didn't need to ask what she had wanted since he knew she was interested in the detective. Makoto explained to Mukuro what happened on the way to the infirmary and the girl's sudden transformation, "She changed out of nowhere huh?" Mukuro thought out loud earning an approving nod from her friend, "I wish I knew what causes her to turn into a kid in the first place." the luckster said in a curious voice, "Well think about what sorts of things may cause her to change. I mean look at me, I changed because I wished to be free from Junko and run away from my duties as her sister." the soldier explained, Makoto put on a thinking face which to Mukuro's eyes looked cool, as Makoto had those eyes she saw a couple of days ago. Eyes that is full of determination and seriousness.

"_Something that can make her change? Maybe a memory? What about the desire to be a child again?" _

Makoto racked his mind for ideas but wasn't getting anywhere, he only had one choice ask the detective again. However there was one more problem... the detective is as closed as a safe that is then thrown into the ocean, she would never show any sorts of weaknesses and would never share anything about her, so what chances could Makoto get?

As his luck would have it he got what he needed in the form of him forgetting something in the infirmary, "Ah I left my E-handbook in the infirmary." he said as he searched his pockets, "How'd you forget that?" Chihiro asked. Classes were now done and the four Ultimates stood outside the gates where they were stopped when Makoto realised he had forgotten his E-handbook, "I took it out to check what the next class was then placed it down the table when I head to go to the toilet." he explained embarrassed whilst rubbing the back of his head, this was slightly amusing to the programmer as she took on a lop sided smile, but Mukuro and Fukawa didn't seem to find it as such.

"I'll quickly go get it. You guys can go." the luckster was about to leave but the soldier quickly told him she'll wait, "Are you sure Ikusaba-san?" the luckster inquired knowing she probably had to take care of her sister, "Its fine, Junko-chan is at work. I've got time to spare." she informed with a small smile, giving his own smile the luckster allowed it then ran back into the building. "Well I guess we aren't needed here. Let's go Fukawa-san." Chihiro said before walking away quickly followed by Fukawa who promptly stopped to wave goodbye to the soldier.

Running down the halls Makoto swiftly made his way to the infirmary, he stopped just at the door before taking a couple breaths after running all the way from the outside. Once he had gotten his breath back he reached for the door handle but froze after he heard a voice from the other side.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the voice was that of an adult male's, Makoto recognised it as the principal Jin Kirigiri's voice.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me and return to your work." next was Kyoko's voice. "_She's still here?" _Makoto thought as he listened in to their conversation.

"I can't help but worry, you were here yesterday and now here you are again. Is your work taking a toll on your health? I can call-"

"No, as I told you I am perfectly fine. You do not need to bother yourself with my business and life." the detective's voice had anger within it, this shocked the luckster as he's never heard her speak with emotion before.

"But-"

"But nothing, why do you care now? You've never cared before, so why start now?"

"Kyoko you know I left for a good reason."

"For a good reason? You left me with grandfather so that you can run away from your name. Or maybe you left because you were feeling guilt for not being there when mother needed you the most."

Makoto backed away slowly as to not get their attention, his E-handbook can wait because whatever was going on behind those closed doors was far too personal and he didn't have a place in it. Not to mention he's never heard his female classmate like that before. Her calm demeanour had fully gone away and what was left was full of negative emotions that was spilling out of her.

Mukuro waited by the gates for her friend, she was merely looking at her feet as she patiently waited for the boy. _"What's taking him so long?" _she thought as she looked back to the building, she then sighed as she continued to wait patiently, but then all of a sudden a thought entered her mind. Didn't it look like she was waiting for her boyfriend? She began to lightly blush at the thought that someone might confuse her for Makoto's boyfriend yet that didn't seem like a bad idea to her.

Alas her thoughts were cut short when she heard the luckster call out to her, "Ikusaba-san!" she quickly returned to the real world and turned to the luckster, "Did you find your handbook?" she questioned but the boy shook his head, "No but I learned something about Kirigiri-san." this made Mukuro widen her eyes a bit before she took on a serious look.

"Yes I remember her telling the class that she doesn't want to be associated with the headmaster. But I still do not see the connection between that and her changing into a child." the two had made their way to the park where they met the first time when Mukuro changed into Junko. "Its not a concrete idea, all we know so far is that whatever history they have is clearly not good." Makoto said which the soldier agreed to with a hum.

"But yesterday, she called out to her dad." this slightly took the soldier by surprise, "What do you mean?" she interrogated, Makoto then glanced at the floor before he recalled how the young Kyoko had a nightmare. "Yesterday in the infirmary she had a nightmare and began calling her dad. Her voice was weak and afraid, she kept calling to him like he was going further and further away from her, she then said... Don't go"

Mukuro began to feel sorry for the detective as she too looked at the floor with a saddened look, "So do you think that Kirigiri is still trying to reach out to her father?" she questioned, "Maybe, but if she's turning back into a child because of her wish then that means she must've strongly held unto that memory if its the consequence for her desire." Makoto explained but he wasn't actually sure if that was the case, since all he had to go by is the conversation he had overheard and what the younger Kyoko said the day before.

Meanwhile back at the infirmary a gloved hand took Makoto's E-handbook, the hand belonged to Kyoko Kirigiri and when she turned the handbook on Naegi's information appeared on the screen, she stared at the information before putting the handbook into her pocket and leaving the infirmary.

Next day, Makoto was in the classroom unpacking his bag of his book when he was suddenly called by Kyoko, "Naegi-kun." looking up he then slightly jumped at the sight of the detective who caught his reaction, "Is there something wrong?" she asked suspiciously, "Uh no no, I just didn't expect you to be talking to me." the luckster defended as he laughed sheepishly, "So what is it Kirigiri-san?" Kyoko rummaged through her pocket before pulling out Makoto's E-handbook, "I found this in the infirmary." Makoto smiled brightly as he then took the handbook from the detective's hands, "Thank you so much Kirigiri-san! I thought I had lost it." Kirigiri nodded at the boy before she walked away.

Kirigiri kept an eye on the luckster since she found his handbook in the infirmary then it only meant that he must've seen her younger self again. She needed to assure that her younger self had not done anything or said something to the luckster regarding her past as is it is one of the things she'd rather keep private, very private.

Although Kirigiri can remember what her younger self had done she is not able to remember what she had said or what other said to her, so even if she knew that Makoto found her younger self; took her to her father and then finally to the infirmary she does not remember any of their conversations.

Throughout the day Kyoko stalked her classmate but found nothing regarding her younger self, or at least not in the first half of the day. Because when lunch came Kirigiri had followed the luckster to the computer room where he and his friends spent their time, there she found that the programmer and writer was not there yet, "You sure are getting used to cooking aren't you Ikusaba-san?" the luckster commented as he looked at the lunchbox full of food, "Thanks to your book, but I'm not that good yet." she replied with a tiny blush, "That's not true, those all look so good." Makoto said with a bright smile, this deepened Mukuro's blush to a even deeper shade of red, "Wou-would you like to try some?" the soldier asked as she held a piece of sausage in the shape of an octopus between her chopsticks, "Can I?" Makoto inquired excited, Mukuro nodded at the boy before she dropped the sausage in his lunchbox.

Outside the classroom the detective tried to make herself as quiet as possible as she tried to listen in on the two Ultimates' conversation, "So about Kirigiri." Mukuro said gaining the detective's attention, "Judging from what you told me yesterday it seems like her first transformation back happened after she had a nightmare about her father." Kirigiri's eyes slightly widened, she had a nightmare about her father, "Yeah, although from what we know Kirigiri-san does not like her dad. So maybe her younger self was from a time that she and her dad still had a good relationship." the luckster added, "Maybe, Kirigiri-san still wants to have a relationship with her dad." the luckster said which made the detective freeze in the spot, she then lowered her head and slowly walked away from the classroom not wanting to hear anymore.

"Its a possibility but we can never know unless we ask her ourselves."

"Yeah you're right there."

Kyoko was walking down the empty halls, her head cast down as she thought about what the luckster said, did she want to still have a relationship with her father? Her old memories began to flash in her mind, memories which showed her child self having fun with her father; days where she would happily hug her dad and he would then lift her high in the air as she flapped her hands like wings. Those were happy days, but the current Kyoko refused to accept those, she roughly shook her head to clear her thoughts before muttering under her breath, "He abandoned you and ran away. You can't possibly want to be with him again, he is not your father anymore and you don't want to be associated with him anymore." at that very moment her head began to spin once more, she held a hand on her head in pain as her vision began to slowly blur, "_No, not again. Why, is this happening?" _with that final thought the detective then collapsed once more.

Back at the computer room Makoto and Mukuro were waiting for their two other friends, they had finished their lunches and decided to spend the rest of their time separately with Makoto playing a game on his phone while Mukuro watched videos online. The door then slid open with tremendous force that it made the two Ultimates inside jump and shoot their head towards the doors direction, only to see the Ultimate programmer on the doorway her head down and shaking, "Fujisaki-san?" Makoto asked slightly worried, "Guys look at this!" the programmer exclaimed as she shot up with stars in her eyes. She then grabbed something from the side and pulled it in front of her, the other two Ultimates' eyes then widened in shock when they saw what or rather who the programmer had found.

_"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!"_

Makoto began to panic inside when the younger Kyoko was in the room, although Fukawa and Fujisaki did not know that the little girl they had brought was their classmate it still made Mukuro and Makoto worry because they didn't know when Kyoko might return to normal. "What do we do Naegi-kun?" Mukuro asked in a whisper, "I don't know. I didn't expect her to be brought here." the luckster admitted, the two watched as Chihiro played with the younger Kyoko who although seemed to have fun decided to run up to Makoto after a while, "Come play with us Onii-sama!" the young girl smiled as she tugged on the luckster's sleeve, "Huh? Me?" Makoto questioned which earned him an eager nod from Kyoko, knowing he had no other choice the luckster complied and ended up spending the rest of his lunch with the young girl.

Lunch was about to end but Kyoko has still not changed back from her child form, "Wh-what should we do about this child?" Fukawa asked, everyone then exchanged glances while Kyoko merely looked at them confused, "Well we can't just leave her on her own." Mukuro said which everyone agreed to, "Oh I know, why not leave her in the infirmary and one of us can then pick her up after classes are finished." Chihiro proposed, it wasn't a bad idea in hindsight but there was one other problem, "What about after that? We don't know who her parents are." Mukuro added which then made Chihiro droop. Makoto then took matters into his own hands and knelt down to Kyoko's level, "Hey Kyoko-chan, do you know where your parents are?" Kyoko went on a thinking pose before shaking her head which caused the luckster to sigh in disappointment.

When they had heard the name of the girl, Chihiro and Fukawa then jumped slightly and looked at each other with the same shocked look, "You know her Naegi-kun?" Chihiro asked, this then made the luckster slightly jump and stiffen upon realising that other than Mukuro no one knew about Kyoko. "Uh yeah, she's the one who I've been taking care of the past two days." he said after he turned to the others, "So has she been living here?!" Chihiro inquired in shock but Makoto quickly shook his head, "No she's been living with uh..." Makoto quickly racked his brain for answers but panic had set in and he couldn't think clearly, "She's been living with me." everyone then turned to the voice's owner which was the soldier, "Makoto told me about her so I decided to take her in my place." Mukuro lied, since she had almost no expression present it was difficult for the two other women to pinpoint her lie, "Oh I guess that makes sense. It would've been weird if Naegi-kun took her in." Chihiro stated and Fukawa agreed with a nod, "What's that suppose to mean?" the luckster questioned, feeling insulted, but instead of apologising everyone, even Mukuro just laughed at his reaction.

Makoto and Mukuro both took the younger girl to the infirmary where they told her to wait for them, to make sure she wouldn't get bored or hungry the two left her with a couple of snacks and Makoto's smartphone.

When they arrived at their classroom the two Ultimates, plus their other two friends hid the fact they had found the young Kyoko and that she was in the infirmary. Classes went on as normal just without the detective, as Hopes Peak isn't so strict regarding the students the teachers don't really mind that they don't attend class so long as they are working on enhancing their talents.

After classes Mukuro and Makoto quickly made their way to the infirmary to pick Kyoko up, who was reading a book on Makoto's phone, "Kyoko-chan its time to go." Makoto called out, the little girl turned her head and nodded before hopping of the bed where she was sitting. The three then made their way out of campus and quickly to Mukuro's apartment, "Are you sure that it's ok that we're here? What about your sister?" Makoto questioned worried that the model might not like their presence in her home, "Don't worry about it Junko-chan won't be home today since she said she has a shoot tonight and tomorrow morning so it's best she stays in a hotel near the place. Plus and she doesn't want to see me." the soldier explained with slight annoyance in her tone.

At Mukuro's place Kyoko was watching Scooby Doo on the soldier's TV while Mukuro and Makoto were chatting about the little girl in Mukuro's room, "How can we figure out what makes her change back into a kid again? We can't talk to the older version because she's about as closed off as a high end safe in bank!" the soldier complained which was understandable they only knew very little of the detective's problem, "Do we really have to help her?" the soldier asked in a complaining manner, this made the luckster look at her with a slightly mad look, seeing this made Mukuro stiffen, "Yes we do because if we don't she'll be stuck in this endless loop of turning into a kid forever." Makoto fired shutting the soldier up, the boy then folded his arms and began to think.

_"Kirigiri-san doesn't want to have a relationship with her father, we know that. Her wish has to be that she wants to be no longer associated with the principal, but judging from her turning into a kid and having that strained relationship must mean that that Kirigiri-san still loves her dad, and deep down current Kirigiri-san does still care for her father."_

"We need to talk to older Kirigiri-san." Makoto blurted out confusing the soldier for the sudden order, "Huh? How she's a kid right now." the soldier informed but Makoto seemed to have an answer already, surprisingly. But rather than tell his friend he decided to merely smirk which only further confused her.

Makoto quickly ran back to his place to get a change of clothes since they agreed that it was best that both of them were near the girl, just in case something happens. When evening came Makoto offered to cook dinner, while Mukuro played Cluedo with the young Kirigiri. "I win!" Kyoko cheered, throwing her hands in the air "Mmm, you did win. You're really smart Kyoko-chan." Mukuro complimented making the girl give a proud smile, "_So even then she was already a detective... That or I just suck at this game." _the soldier said in her head.

"Ok you two dinner is ready."

Stopping their game Mukuro and Kyoko made their way to the table where Makoto was setting the plates of food down. When their eyes had landed on the dishes they began to sparkle at the sight: Makoto had made them seared fish with a bowl of rice and miso soup, the scent of the food then entered their noses and the two girls melted at the wonderful aroma. Makoto after he had placed everything down on the table then turned to the two girls and saw their mouths watering, lightly chuckling the luckster moved out of the way and waved his hand to invite them to eat "Its all yours you two." the girls didn't hesitate as they blitz towards the table and sat down with their utensils in hand, eyeing the food with hunger before they chowed down on the luckster's cooking. Makoto smiled at the sight of the two enjoying his food that he too then joined them for dinner.

"Its so good, Onii-sama!"

"She's right this is amazing Naegi-kun."

"It really is nothing. I'm sure others can do what I do."

"That's not true!" the two girls exclaimed in unison surprising the luckster who gave them a nervous smile.

Dinner ended and Makoto told the two girls to take their bath while he tidied up, at first Mukuro offered to help her friend but the boy told her she needed to aid Kyoko in her bath as well as keep the child entertained. In her bath Mukuro at was kneeling behind the lavender haired child whilst Kyoko was sitting on a bath stool, the soldier was cleaning the young detective's hair while the little girl closed her eyes afraid that the shampoo would enter her eyes. "Almost done." Mukuro informed before she took the shower head and clean the soap off of Kyoko, "Ok all done." once all the soap had gone from her body Kyoko shook her head and opened her head, she then turned to the soldier and thanked her with a smile before hopping into the bathtub.

Kyoko played around in the warm water while Mukuro cleaned herself, after a few seconds of playing around Kyoko then rested her head on her arms as she leaned on the side of the bathtub. "Hey Onee-sama, is Makoto Onii-sama your boyfriend?" Kyoko asked innocently, this caused Mukuro to go into a shade of bright red. She halted her cleaning and snapped her head towards the girl who did not realise what her question had done to the soldier, "Bo-bo-boyfriend?! Of course not! Naegi-kun and I are just friends." Mukuro quickly explained but her embarrassment was far too obvious, and this didn't go by unnoticed by the young detective either, "But you're blushing." she pointed out making Mukuro panic at the fact that despite Kyoko being a child she still retained her high analytical prowess she had as the Ultimate Detective.

Soon enough Mukuro found herself wrapped up in the tub hiding her face from the girl in her knees, Kyoko looked at the soldier and felt guilty that she might have done something wrong. "Onee-sama is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kyoko asked when she got close to the older girl. Mukuro looked up to see the girl giving her a look full of guilt, Mukuro sat up and smiled reassuringly at the girl before opening her arms, "Come here Kyoko-chan." she invited which the young detective accepted by turning her back letting the soldier hug her and rest her chin on her head, "Its ok Kyoko-chan you didn't do anything wrong." she ensured the little girl, "_I wish I can have this relationship with Junko-chan but with her obsession with despair. It seems like a wish at the moment. Heh but its just as Naegi-kun said, I have to work for it."_

It was time for bed and the two girls slept inside Mukuro's room while Makoto opted to sleep on the sofa, at first Mukuro was adamant about letting the luckster sleep in her sister's room even so the luckster found a flaw in her proposal, he didn't want to sleep in a girl's room and he knew that if the model found out she'll hunt him for the rest of highschool life. So for his safety the luckster pushed for letting him sleep on the sofa.

In the silence Makoto stared at the ceiling whilst thinking about what he should do with the detective, he had ideas of what could be causing it but not once has he had contact with the older Kyoko so he couldn't confirm his theories, not that she would easily give him the answers either. The boy then rolled over wondering if he'll ever figure it out.

"Naegi-kun~" a voice called out which made Makoto stir in his sleep but not wake up.

"Naegi-kun." the same voice calls out again but it was still not enough to make the luckster wake up from his slumber.

"Naegi-kun!" Makoto's eye shot open when the voice boomed in his ear and his body was shaken roughly. He sat up and looked at the person who shook him, it was Mukuro who had a face of distress painted on her, "Ikusaba-san what is it?" Makoto asked tired, rubbing his eyes then yawning. "Its Kyoko-chan she's gone!" Makoto's eyes widened in shock and fear.

* * *

_**Part 3: Whole**_

The two Ultimates ran out to the morning empty streets, searching every alley and area for the missing girl. "_Where could she be?" _Makoto thought as he snapped his head left and right scanning the area for the little girl. Meanwhile the soldier was in the park seeing if maybe she had found herself but there, "_Not here." _the soldier then left the park and ran to the another place to look for Kyoko.

After what seems like a long time the two met up hoping the other, "Anything?" Makoto asked breathing heavily after he had ran to their meeting spot, unfortunately for him Mukuro too did not find a thing, "No, you?" Makoto shook his head making the soldier sigh in disappointment. They continued to look for Kyoko deeper down into their area, and soon enough they even found themselves in front of their school, "Do you think-?" Makoto asked looking at the school, "That she turned back into her regular self and went home?" the soldier butted in, "Well that and maybe I thought she came here for another wish, but yours makes more sense." the luckster admitted.

"Huh what are you two doing here on a weekend?" a voice asked.

Turning to the mysterious voice the two were slightly surprised to see that the owner of the voice was the headmaster of Hopes Peak, Jin Kirigri. "Oh headmaster we were just walking around?" Makoto explained despite being a lie, "I see, well at least you kids are relaxing on your day off. My daughter must be busy with her cases again. I wish she would take a break once in a while." Jin thought out loud gaining the attention of the two Ultimates. "Are you and Kirigiri-san not in a good place?" Makoto asked wanting to find some information that could help him help his detective classmate, "Huh? Has Kyoko mentioned our relationship?" Makoto froze realising that his question was implying he knew about their relationship, "Kirigiri-san mentioned that she didn't want to be associated with you on the first day." Mukuro stepped in covering her friend, "I see, well yes you are correct we are in a bad place. Its been like this for a long time now." Jin informed the two.

"If you don't mind may we ask why that is?" Makoto questioned carefully.

"Hmm well you two seem trustworthy and maybe you two can get through my daughter. Why not."

Jin took a walk with the two teens explaining how when Kyoko was young he and her had a close relationship as father and daughter, but it soon fell apart when Kyoko's mother and his wife had fallen prey to a dangerous illness that caused her to become bedridden in the hospital. Days and months passed with Kyoko and Jin visiting the hospital asking whether her condition would get any better but every time the doctors said no. Eventually Jin's wife succumbed to her illness which then resulted in death reaping her soul from her body - leaving the cold husk behind. The father and daughter we devastated, this loss then led to Jin needing to leave his daughter behind with his own father because he still couldn't get over his spouse's death and felt that he couldn't raise Kyoko in his state.

"That's awful, I'm so sorry for your loss." Makoto voiced which earned him a solemn smile from the older male. "Thank you. Anyways with my departure, my father took care of Kyoko and his hatred for me due to not becoming a detective led him to somewhat brainwash Kyoko making her think that I was never there for her or my wife." Jin explained shocking the other two, "Kyoko was still young and broken, so her mind was easily influenced by lies. She never remembered how she and I went to visit her mother every day after she returned home from school, she only remembered that I was not present whenever she was with her mother in the hospital." Makoto and Mukuro couldn't believe it, they couldn't fathom the fact that a grandfather would turn their own grandchild against their parent just because of spite.

"That's horrible." Makoto whispered.

Mukuro felt bad for the older male and looked at her friend who showed clear signs of frustration, she then looked up and at the distance her eyes locked unto a small girl looking out into the city, "Naegi-kun. She's there." she told her friend as she tapped his shoulder, the luckster looked up and his eyes widened in joy upon seeing that Kyoko was alright. Not saying a word Makoto stood from his place and sprinted to the little girl confusing Jin as to his sudden actions, "Excuse us headmaster it seems we found the person we were searching for." Mukuro quickly explained before bowing and following the lucktser.

Kyoko was looking out into the city, she couldn't quite remember how she got there but she felt like this was where she wanted to be. "Kyoko-chan!" Makoto called out, Kyoko turned around from her sightseeing and looked at the running luckster who was also waving at her, "Onii-sama!" she screamed in joy as she ran up to him and hugged his waist, burying her entire face into it, "I'm sorry for leaving I didn't know why but I wanted to look at the city." she justified with a teary face, Makoto gave her a reassuring smile and proceeded to pat her head "Its ok. So long as you are safe, but next time try and wake one of us up so we can take you here." Makoto said earning a happy nod from the girl. Mukuro soon appeared with Jin not to far behind her, "Naegi-kun!" she cried out, the luckster heard this and waved at her to attract her to their location; relieved that they were alright Mukuro sighed in relief before running up to reunite with the two. Seeing the scene before him Jin was reminded of his own family and how they seemed to reflect the relationship he once had with his daughter when his wife was still alive.

"Isn't this the girl you brought to me the other day Naegi-kun?" Jin asked walking up to the trio before crouching down and stared at the young Kyoko.

"Yes sir, she does not know where her parents are so we opted to take care of her until we can figure out a way to get her back home." an obvious lie, but one that seemed to have deceived the headmaster.

"I see, have you gone to the police?" Jin interrogated, which made the two Ultimates exchange glances of worry.

"No sir, we were planning on doing it today." Mukuro said, "But she wandered of and we had to search for her." Jin hummed in response as he continued to focus on Kyoko.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Makoto asked anxious that the man may had found out that the little girl was his daughter reverted back into a child

"She reminds me of Kyoko when she was little. In fact they look exactly alike, its like Kyoko turned back into a child or something." Makoto and Mukuro began to sweat bullets from nervousness, "But that's not possible. Well I'll leave you all alone, I need to go and do some work in campus." the headmaster waved his goodbyes to the others then left to go back to Hope's Peak, when he was away from their sights Makoto and Mukuro gave deep sighs of relief, knowing that the secret hadn't been found out.

While the two Ultimates were glad that they weren't found out, Kyoko like her father found a sense of nostalgia upon seeing him, "Daddy?" she voiced gaining the attention of the luckster and soldier, "Daddy. Daddy!" she jumped off Makoto's lap; which she was sitting on and ran towards the direction that the headmaster went, but to the shock of the two teens; after taking a few steps Kyoko - collapsed.

Eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry but she could recognise a ceiling when she sees one. Kyoko (back in her normal age) sat up and immediately felt her head throb in pain, "Ugh!" she groaned placing a hand on her forehead as she gritted her teeth, she then glanced around her confused, _"Where am I?"_ she thought through the pain. "Oh you are awake." a voice chimed; turning to its source the detective was met face to face with Mukuro who had just exited her room. Kyoko quickly became extremely nervous, she couldn't remember clearly what happened, so all her time as a child with Makoto and Mukuro was blurry to her, "_Ikusaba-san, what am I doing in Ikusaba-san's place?" _she questioned in her head, "You sure gave us a scare when you collapsed. We had to carry you back home so that was a trek." the soldier said nonchalantly whilst walking to the kitchen and grabbing a box of milk from the fridge. Kyoko wouldn't have been surprised if the soldier was hiding the fact that she and Makoto knew about her turning into a child, what she actually wanted was to know what she had actually done during her child form. The detective judged from what she heard that she was with them before collapsing which resulted in the soldier and luckster carrying her back home to Mukuro's apartment.

Still the question stands as to what she had done or said to the two other Ultimates.

"Naegi-kun, she's awake. Hurry up." Kyoko heard Mukuro say, she glanced at the girl and saw her on the phone with, "_Naegi-kun? So Naegi-kun does know." _she thought but her head started to throb again in pain, "Here." looking up she saw the soldier hold a glass of milk to her along with a small smile, "Maybe it'll help you." Kyoko took the glass in her hands feeling that it was warm, she stared at it for a while then when the soldier pushed her to accept it Kyoko slowly took sips of the milk.

Kyoko during her stay at the soldier's apartment was quiet and also went out to the porch for some fresh air, she wanted answers but her head wasn't clear and the pain wouldn't go away. Mukuro did her best to cater to the detective's needs but as she didn't know what was wrong with her (because she hid her emotions behind an iron mask that's voided of emotions) Mukuro couldn't give her the best experience in her place. "Kirigiri-san are you sure you wouldn't like anything?" the detective turned to the soldier and shook her head indicating 'no' before turning her head back to the city, Mukuro merely nodded in defeat before heading back inside, just in time for her to hear the knock on her door.

Opening the door Mukuro was met with a heaving Makoto who ran from his house to hers. "How is she?" the luckster asked breathing heavily, "She's a bit out of it since she only woke up." Mukuro answered, she then moved aside to let the luckster in, "I would be as well. If I found myself in someone else's home." Makoto said before making his way into the living room the same Kyoko did as well. "Kirigiri-san." Kyoko and Makoto stared at each other; in her head Kyoko tried to make questions that would get her out of that place and trick them at the same time, "Naegi-kun what are you doing here?" she asked making the luckster start to panic, "Oh uh, um Ikusaba-san said that she needed help taking care of someone so I came." Makoto answered nervous due to his situation being in a girl's house with no adult supervision. Kirigiri gave him a questioning look which only increased the anxiety the luckster had, "Don't worry Naegi-kun won't have any bad intentions. Besides its true I called him here." Mukuro informed the detective which the lavender haired girl took as true and stopped doubting the luckster.

Makoto quickly whipped up dinner for the two girls and even joined them, "How is it Kirigiri-san?" Makoto inquired with eagerness, "Its quite enjoyable to eat Naegi-kun." Makoto smiled that Kyoko was enjoying his cooking, but in the back of his mind he knew he had to confront her about her wish.

When dinner ended everyone dropped their dishes on the sink and the soldier and luckster cleaned them. Kyoko sat on the couch, racking her brain for answers through her memories as her younger self, unfortunately since she couldn't clearly remember her time with the two as her younger self; she didn't know exactly what she had done. What she feared was that her younger self could've said or done something that she may consider private, and with the addition of her not remembering the transfiguration; she couldn't tell whether it was the same Kyoko from the first meeting with Makoto or someone who was still open her and her father's rough relationship.

"Kirigiri-san." a voice interrupted her thoughts causing her to snap her neck towards it. Her purple eyes, meeting the hazel ones of her classmate's, "Um... Can we talk?" here it was, her answers to what she had done was coming to her.

"Before you say anything Naegi-kun I want to know... Was I, a child under the age of 12?" The question caught Makoto and Mukuro off guard, they exchanged glances of confusion before the luckster turned back to the detective and nodded, his answer gave her some relief since to her that meant that there was a high chance the two may not know about her shaky relationship with her dad. "What is it that you wanted to talk about? there was a moment of silence and in that time she saw the luckster take a deep breath before he looked at her with a steel expression that, although soft was etched with seriousness.

"Kirigiri-san did you make a wish on the stone shrines at the back of the school?" Kyoko expected the conversation was about this, "What are you on about Naegi-kun?" in order for her to avoid directly answering his questions she opted to instead try and steer the conversation away from it. "There's no use in hiding it. We saw you pray to that shrine behind the school." Mukuro said which slightly surprised the soldier, "We saw you from the computer room, you tossed some coins into its plate and began to talk to it." The soldier added which further made Kyoko even more nervous, _"So that's how they knew."_

Kyoko quickly batted her eyes to the side which was caught by both Makoto and Mukuro, "So it's true. You did make a wish." Makoto voiced which made the lavender hatred girl look at him confused, "I have not said a word regarding your theory." Kyoko argued but Makoto pointed out that her brief action of looking away hinted that she did know what they were on about and that she did interact with the shrine. The detective was taken aback by the luckster's observation skills, she never expected it from the luckster; rather she thought that Mukuro would be the one to point out her actions, not Makoto! After all Mukuro has much sharper senses due to her being soldier, but to her surprise the luckster too possessed sharp senses.

"We also know that you and your father are not in good terms. He told us everything."

"He did, did he? He was always very open to others. No wonder he did not want to be a detective." despite her calm demeanour, inside Kyoko was shocked and angry, confused because she did not expect Makoto and Mukuro had somehow gotten her father to speak, and angry because he shared something personal and sensitive to two people who do not know their background at all. The air in the room was filled with silence, "I suppose if you both know this much, then I have nothing to hide. Yes I made a wish to the stone shrine, honestly though I didn't expect it to actually work. Even though it didn't even grant my actual wish." Kyoko confessed, the other two weren't surprised that the shrine wouldn't grant her wish and instead give her a weird side effect.

"I guess we should explain how that shrine works then." Makoto expressed with a smile. Makoto explained to the detective that the shrine doesn't directly grant wishes but instead takes what the person thinks of when they make the wish. After his explanation, Makoto and Mukuro were not surprised when Kyoko looked at them suspiciously, "And how do you know this?" Kyoko interrogated, the two other ultimates then went on to tell her their stories with the stone shrine, she didn't believe them fully but knew that they weren't lying so instead she opted to take what they said with a grain of salt.

"What was your wish Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked, Kyoko was reluctant to tell him but since he gave her his past, it was only fair she too shared as well. "My wish was to no longer have any sort of relations with my father." again this didn't surprise the two as much, after all they knew that the lavender haired girl hated her father but to use supernatural ways to make sure the thin bond she still had with her father was severed was still a shock to the two.

"But despite that wish, you turn into a child instead." Kyoko nodded to this showing confusion as to why that was the case, but the other two knew already why.

"Kirigiri-san that shrine works in a specific way..." Makoto stated getting the detective's attention, "Specific?" the detective inquired with a raised eyebrow, Makoto nodded at her before explaining how the shrine will actually grant what is in one's mind rather than what they voice. "Kirigiri-san were you thinking about the time you and your father were still close when you made your wish?" the question immediately made the detective think back to when she made the wish.

Kyoko remembered that she went to the shrine because she heard a rumour that the shrine can grant any wish guaranteed, although the detective took this with a grain of salt, she still went to the shrine to test it herself. After all, if it worked then her wish of breaking up with her father would be done much easier, she wouldn't even have to look at him! So there she was, she tossed some coins into the wooden plate on the shrine and clasped her hands together, "I wish that my father and I are no longer related as father and daughter." she prayed to the shrine, but when she was praying her mind had played a memory of her childhood. In her memory it was her younger self frolicking in a garden before her father lifted her high in the air and etched in her face was the brightest and most purest smile that a child could give, she was truly happy.

After her brief flashback she returned to her classmates who for all that time was silently waiting for her to answer, "Yes, looking back. I remember having a small flashback of my father and I when I was young before.." she cut herself off but the luckster finished her sentence, "Before your mother got ill." Kyoko was slightly taken aback but not too much as the boy already confessed that her father told them everything, "Yes." she responded.

"Kirigiri-san what that memory tells you is that deep down you wish to still have that family relationship with your father." Makoto informed but this caused the detective to recoil and glare at the boy which sent shivers down his spine.

"What could you possibly know about me?!" she interrogated with slight anger in her voice, "I don't know a thing, all I'm saying are mere speculations. But with how the shrine reacted, that could be the case. Since the shrine will only grant wishes that both the mind and the heart agree on. So if your mind says that you want to sever your relationship with your father but your heart says that you want to repair that relationship, the shrine punishes you by turning you into the most prominent image you have at the time you made that wish. The only way for this to stop is to be honest with yourself and make both your heart and mind agree on what you truly want." Makoto explained, Kyoko was about to argue back but Mukuro quickly inserted herself into the conversation. "His speaking the truth, I made a wish about a week ago. In my mind I wished that I was just like Junko-chan, but in reality my heart only wanted me to be a better sister, to have a sibling relationship with my sister that I could never attain. I was running away and I knew that in my heart. So I was punished by the shrine, it turned me into Junko-chan which who I was thinking about when I made my wish. It was only when I accepted that I was running away from my problems, that I only wanted to be a good sibling to my sister that I turned back to normal."

Kyoko could not say a word, now that Mukuro was vouching for Makoto's words then it could mean that the luckster was telling the truth, that and she knew that Makoto was open book and for the length of their conversation she's been observing any hints of lies that may appear of the luckster's speech or expressions, but there were none. His eyes didn't show deceit, they showed truthfulness so Kyoko couldn't really say that they were just playing her for a fool.

"You both say that I need to accept the speculation that I still want to have a relationship with that man?" Kyoko asked and the two replied with synced nod. "I-I cannot accept that!" Kyoko declared, "That man left me and my mother when we needed him the most. He was not there when my mother was in hospital ill, he wasn't there at her funeral and after that he decided to abandon me with my grandfather and the family name to pursue his own goals. Do you expect me to then think of that man as a father when he couldn't even be there for the woman he married and his only child?" Kyoko expressed all that was in her chest and the two heard every bit of anger, disgust and most importantly sadness that was embedded in the detective's words. Even the iron mask that she wore all the time had fallen off and her face was now a canvas of emotions which was hidden for so long.

Makoto waited for her to calm down before deciding to engage her once more and tell her the truth, or at least he hoped it was the truth, "Kirigiri-san do you honestly believe that the principal is that type of man. In your memories you know he's a loving parent, so was there any time he and your mother ever fell apart? A time when he no longer cared about you? Or was it only when your mother got ill and was in hospital that he became a villain in your mind?" at first the detective was somewhat confused as to why Makoto had asked her such questions, but the boy wasn't done, "Think about it." the luckster advised. She once more dug through her memories, and found that for most of her childhood her mother and father had been very close with her and with each other, its only when her mother was put into hospital that her father disappeared from her memories, "Ugh!" she groaned in pain, this was an effect of her remembering the time her mother was in hospital, as well as something else, "_Why is my head throbbing?" _Kyoko thought, "_Its like my head is working itself to the ground. Why?!" _the pain was getting worse and by that point the lavender haired girl was already clutching her head. Then she felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see that the luckster was staring at her with a gentle smile, "Don't fight it, calm down and just let it be." he said, following what the luckster said Kyoko calmed down and the pain began to ease; but there was something else a blurry image began to appear in her memories.

It was a man's silhouette and he was beside her holding her hand when she was entering the hospital, "_Who is that?" _soon the image became clear and it was none other than her father that was with her. Kyoko's eyes widened in shock, how was he there? He never came to the hospital with her? Questions like these popped in Kyoko's mind, she could've sworn that her father was never with her in the hospital once so how come he was with her in that memory.

"You've been tricked Kirigiri-san." Makoto informed making the detective turn to him, "I heard from your dad that he and your grandfather are not in good terms correct?" Makoto asked and Kyoko replied with a slight nod, "Yes that is correct." Makoto gave her his own nod and explained that when her mind was at its weakest he brainwashed her to think that the principal was not with her during her hospital trips. Her grandfather wanted to turn her against her own father out of spite because he didn't take on the Kirigiri name.

The detective couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true. Her grandfather always talked ill of Jin Kirigiri and always told her negatives regarding the man, so even if she didn't want to believe that she was brainwashed she knew that it was not impossible if her grandfather wanted to hurt her father badly. Kyoko asked for some time to herself so that she can think about everything that she was told, understanding it must've been a lot to take in the two nodded and Kyoko stood up and left the living room to go to the porch to lament on what she had just been told.

"What do you think?" Mukuro asked her friend who was gazing out to the porch in worry.

"I think she does know that deep down there was something wrong with her memories, but since she hated her father so much she pushed those thoughts at the back of her mind. She's a smart girl, so I think she'll come around, or at least I hope that will be the case."

Outside on the porch Kyoko was looking out into the city staring at the many lights that were illuminating the night sky from afar. "Could it be true? I know that Naegi-kun never lies or rather he couldn't lie even he wanted to. But to think my father never abandoned me and my mother is unthinkable… or is it?" Kyoko then remembered her first interactions with her father after being separated for so long, he approached her and greeted her and even praised her for her hard work he wasn't spiteful of the fact she was detective, in fact from what she remembered he seemed proud that she was one. Then she remembered when her father checked up on her in the infirmary full of worry that she was working herself to the bone after collapsing for three days in a row.

"Was he ever a bad guy?" she thought in doubt, she then crossed her arms on the barrier of the porch and lowered her head on it questioning her past.

While the detective was outside Makoto decided to make everyone something to drink, he opted to make some hot chocolate with marshmallows on it. Kyoko returned inside and the scent of the hot chocolate entered her nostrils, "Ah Kirigiri-san have some hot chocolate its been a long day we should relax for now." Makoto voiced with a gentle smile, the boy handed a cup to Mukuro, who was sitting around her dining table, then handed another cup to Kyoko who took although took the cup stared at it like it was a foreign object, she then glanced at the two friends who despite their current situation was calm and chatting about random things that makes the heavy situation seem lighter than the detective perceived it to be.

After they all shared a cup of hot chocolate, the three stayed in content silence before the detective broke it, "I do not think you two are lying, but…" Kyoko began to say, "But you'd rather see it and hear it from your father yourself." Makoto ended which made the detective nod in agreement. The luckster and soldier then gave her two small happy smiles and nods, "That's fair." Makoto said content with her answer.

Jin Kirigiri was in his office overwhelmed by the sheer amount of his work, he groaned as he stamped papers and placed them on a stack then repeating the process. Jin was about to give up from the tiring and boring work, when luckily the mahogany doors to his office opened and his daughter entered the room, "Kyoko!" Jin exclaimed stopping his work, Kyoko glanced at the towers of papers that were on the principal's desk before she looked at him, "Are you busy?" Jin then quickly took all of the paper off his desk and hid them underneath it, "No, no I'm free to talk. What is it?" Kyoko took a deep breath before walking closer to her father.

"I just want to know were you there when mother was in the hospital ill?" the question confused Jin at first but he quickly composed himself and nodded in response, "I see. Can I ask you something else?" Kyoko said quietly as she slightly lowered her head, "Of course anything." Jin voiced in a gentle manner, "Wh-why did you leave me with grandfather?" Kyoko inquired in pain, Jin's eyes widened in shock but then they narrowed in pain before looking away in shame, "What were you told?" Jin asked his voice showing fear, "Grandfather said you didn't care about me anymore so you left me with him."

"That's wrong!"

Jin shouted in anger making her daughter jump slightly, after he realised he had raised his voice Jin quickly calmed down and looked at his daughter with guilt, "I didn't leave you because I no longer cared, I left because I was in a bad place and if I kept you with me you would've been living a life full of despair. After your mother died, I was living a life of someone who had nothing, I was depressed I drank alcohol day after day. I had insomnia and couldn't sleep for days, when I did sleep or rather collapse I had nightmares of your mother and you being taken away from me. It was just too dangerous for you to be around me during those times, so in order to keep you fed and safe I gave you to your grandfather."

By the end of his speech the man could no longer look at his daughter in the eyes and was just hanging his head in shame, "I'm sorry Kyoko. I am so so sorry, I know I was never there for you when you needed it the most when you were growing up. But I wanted to be there, when you finished middle school, when you became a detective, when you had achievements, and even on days that you were feeling down I wanted to be there to comfort you, I wanted to be there when you were sick and take care of you like a real father, and I wanted to be there to give you hope when you were hospitalised for your hands." Kyoko then glanced down on her gloved hands which her father also looked at, "I wanted to come see you but your grandfather said it was not necessary and that you wouldn't want to see me anyway. I tried but he stopped me saying that I wasn't allowed to see you, so I just told him to give you your gift in my place."

The lavender haired girl then looked at her dad in confusion, "What gift?" she questioned, Jin gave her a look full of bewilderment before realising why she was confused, "Those gloves you have they were my gift." he said which made the detective's eyes widen in surprise, "But grandfather said these gloves came from him!" she exclaimed and Jin knew that, after all his father would never dare try to make him look like a good person towards his daughter, so the fact Kyoko thought it didn't come from him was not a surprise to him. "Yes, those gloves were my gift to you when I found out your hands were injured." the principal confessed, but Kyoko still couldn't believe it she always trusted her grandfather's words without a doubt and there she was being told that her grandfather lied to her, "Why would grandfather lie to me?" Kyoko thought out loud, her voice filled with the sting of betrayal, "I'm sorry its my fault, if me and him didn't have such a bad relationship you wouldn't have to suffer." Jin apologised lowering his head once more in shame.

"No."

Jin raised his head and looked at his daughter, she too lowered her head but her hands were balled up into fists, "Its not your fault. I was gullible I believed grandfather's lies, I should've known better as well. I had memories of our time with mother and how we were happy, I let grandfather get in my head and change those memories. So it was not your fault." Kyoko voiced, she then turned her heel and was walking to the door when she her handed landed on the handle she then turned her head to the side to look back but not exposing her entire face, "We should mother's grave one of these days together… father." when the last word escaped her lips Jin's eyes widened and he was rendered speechless, Kyoko on the other hand didn't wait for an answer from her father and left the room. Once the door was closed Jin finally broke down into tears, not tears of pain but that of joy, "Yeah, let's." he mumbled as he wept quitely, "We're whole again my love. I hope you are watching, because our daughter has returned and I promise you, I promise I will never let her go again!" Jin vowed as tears streamed down his face and unto the wooden desk and some of his paperwork; but he couldn't help it, after years of separation his daughter had called him father once more. She was no longer fading away from him, she no longer seemed like a distant memory, she was back with him and she began to trust him once more.

They were whole again.

Walking down the empty hallways Kyoko found herself feeling betrayed that her grandfather lied to her about her own father, but she also felt guilty. She pushed her father away for so long and treated him like a villain that she even began to doubt he would forgive her and that he wouldn't accept the proposal she offered. The detective was torn, shattered and tired, not even a glimmer of hope had entered her mind "Kirigiri-san." a voice called out to her, she looked forward and in the distance with the rays of the sun shining behind him was Makoto Naegi waving at her, "Naegi-kun." she said, the boy ran to her before bending over to place his hands on his knees breathing heavily, immediately the detective knew what was happening, "Did you run all the way here?" Makoto lifted a finger indicating to her to wait, when he finally got his breath back Makoto stood up straight and looked at the lavender haired girl with a smile, "Yeah." he answered with a smile which shocked the girl, why would he run all the way here?

"Have you talked to your dad yet?" Makoto asked slightly worried.

"Yes and I learned that what you said was true. I observed him and he wasn't lying either." Kyoko answered looking away in guilt, "That's great!" the luckster exclaimed making the detective snap her head back at him, only to see the luckster with a bright smile etched on his face.

"That means you two have made up right?" Makoto asked hopeful, but Kyoko stayed silent and looked away once more, Makoto looked at her and asked, "You have made up right?" he was beginning to get worried, "We-"

Before she could start her sentence the voice of the principal called out to her, "Kyoko!" the two looked towards the direction of the voice and found Jin running at them like he was running a race, "Father?" Jin stopped in front of his stunned daughter breathing heavily, "Next week!" he shouted, "Next Week its your mother's death anniversary we'll go then." he finished, Makoto watched in confusion but Kyoko had a small smile and looked at her father then nodded at him, "Of course." Jin smiled but was quickly taken aback when his daughter suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry father. For everything I have done to you." she said teary eyed.

"Its ok. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to get you back." Jin said back as he embraced his daughter.

Although he didn't understand what just happened, Makoto was just glad everything turned out well, he didn't interrupt the two and watched as the parent and child embraced each other.

"What are you doing here Naegi-kun?" Jin asked looking at the boy, Makoto tensed up and became flustered as he answered the principal. "O-oh we-well I was worried about Kirigiri-san since she uhh… stayed over at Ikusaba-san's place! Yeah, Ikusaba-san called me in the morning saying she disappeared and told me to look for her." the two Kirigiri's clearly saw that it was a lie, but Jin seeing that someone cared enough for his daughter to come to school to look for her brought great happiness to him so he decided not call the luckster out on the lie.

"I see, well why don't you two go back to Ikusaba-san then? She must be worried." Kyoko looked at her father wondering if he was really fooled but he just looked at her with a smile and she read on his face that he did know he just didn't want to further embarrass Makoto. "He's right Naegi-kun. I'm sure Ikusaba-san is worried, why don't we go?" the detective letting go of her father before grabbing the luckster's arm and dragged him out of school.

As he watched the two leave the school with Kyoko dragging the luckster behind her while the boy stumbled and staggered, he saw that a smile had formed on Kyoko's lips. Truly it was a wonderful day.

**_End~_**

**_Next chapter - Writer's Wish_**

**_Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this month's chapter (yes month cause it takes a month or so to make one of these chapters) and I hope you're also looking forward to future chapter. Just to give you a heads up, there are only three chapters left since each chapter is at least 10,000-15,000 words so yeah it's long. So isn't that long of a story. I also have to apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, there must be a lot of them._**

**_But anyways this A/N is not about the story alone I have an announcement! Once this story and Our Time II is finished I will be changing my focus from regular stories to... _****_Crossovers!_**

**_That's right I will be doing crossover stories next, of course it's with Danganronpa because it's my favourite game/anime to write about. So my future projects will be crossovers and if you guys would like to know what games, animes I am going to work with here's a list:_**

**_Devil May Cry_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Black Clover_**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul_**

**_High school of the Dead_**

**_High school DxD_**

**_Uncharted_**

**_Evil Within_**

**_And that's it for now since I have no other ideas. If you have any other games or animes or any other thing you can think of and would like to share with Me, PM me and I'll see if I can do it or not. Quick note films and TV shows are not my strong suit so I'm sorry if I can't do those well. This list is a work in progress so I'll be adding more things unto it as time goes on. _****_Now that you all know what my next plan is, here's your chance to vote through your comments which of those would you like to see as a crossover first!_**

**_Only rule is this, you can only pick one. Normally I can do two but I'm getting busy so I'll only be able do one story at a time from now on. _**

**_I hope you're all looking forward to them and have fun voting! I will be accepting votes until both Our Time and Wishing Stones are done_**

**_See you all next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Writer's Wish

_**Disclaimer: This story has been inspired by 'Rascal doesn't dream of bunny girl senpai' support the actual story. Also Danganronpa belongs to its respective owners**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Part 1: One became two**_

Makoto and Mukuro were walking through the town during a Saturday, although the two weren't on a date they were there to spend their relaxation time with each other. "So I told her that there's was no way I was going to a shady place with her. And in sister like fashion she threw a tantrum and left our apartment." Mukuro was telling a story to her friend regarding her sister Junko and how she wanted to make the soldier go to a shady deal for the sake of despair, but with the soldier turning over a new leaf and saying no to her Junko's plots she rejected her sister and this ended badly.

"Wow, you sure are starting to put your foot down without toppling over." Makoto commented in joy, but this confused the soldier who looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the soldier asked.

"Hmm? Well I'm sure that during the first couple of rejections you must've felt guilty, but seeing how you are rarely fazed by it now I can tell you no longer feel as affected by her tantrums." Makoto explained which made the soldier give a surprised expression.

"Huh I guess I have become resilient. That's all thanks to you Naegi-kun." the soldier said with a bright smile, the luckster smiled back and told her that he didn't do anything but it was her instead who made it possible for her to become stronger to stand up to her twin.

Mukuro knew he was going to say that, the luckster was humble and would never admit that he was strong and unique so she had to do it for him. "You say you have done nothing, but how many times do I have to say that you are the reason why I became stronger? You opened my eyes Naegi-kun, so even if you say that you have done nothing, I will always say you have." Makoto was speechless upon hearing the soldier say that he had done something, he merely smiled at her and put his hands up indicating he got nothing to say.

The two shared a nice belly laugh, when Makoto opened his eyes from laughing his sight was caught by the image of his friend Toko Fukawa walking into an alley. "Huh?" Mukuro then stopped laughing as well and noticed that Makoto was staring at something, she followed his gaze and found out he was looking at an alley, "What is it?" the soldier asked also looking at the alleyway, "I thought I saw Fukawa-san go through there." Mukuro looks at the luckster confused and was about to say something, but Makoto bolts off into the alleyway.

"Naegi-kun!"

Mukuro then ran after the luckster in worry, Makoto rushed to the alley where he saw Fukawa; he then turned a corner and was frozen in place when he saw the scene that was before him.

In front of him was the writer crouching down on a man, she had red eyes and a long tongue that wiggled around like a snake, was this really Toko Fukawa?! "Ooh~ aren't you a hottie! Can't wait to cut you up!" Fukawa said as she pulled out two scissors from underneath her skirt and held them up in a stabbing position, "Fukawa-san wait!" Makoto shouted as he ran to the girl, hearing his voice Fukawa snapped her head towards the luckster distracting her from the man, the man then took this as an opportunity to push Fukawa away and run away screaming, "Hey wait!" Fukawa shouted.

"Uhh, Fukawa-san?"

Fukawa then turned to Makoto her tongue still hanging out, she then looked at him with a crazed look that also showed great rage, "You interrupted my kill!" Fukawa then charged at Makoto with her scissors and all Makoto could do was cover his face with his hands and close his eyes, but luckily for him Mukuro arrived in time and grabbed Fukawa's arms to stop her in her tracks.

"Wah-?!"

"Ikusaba-san!"

Mukuro didn't take another second as she lifted the writer off the ground, much to the writer's dismay, and threw her to the ground. A loud thud was heard when Fukawa's back made contact with the ground which knocked her unconscious.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked worried, but Makoto couldn't answer her he was too worried and shocked about Fukawa, why was she about to kill someone and him. Makoto then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took his phone out and his eyes widened in further shock and horror, the person who was calling him was...

Toko Fukawa.

Mukuro too saw that the writer was calling them when clearly she was in front of them unconscious, "No way." Mukuro voiced in similar shock, "This can't be..." Makoto hesitantly answered the call and put it on speaker phone.

"Na-Na-Naegi-kun? Are you there?"

"Ye-yeah."

"O-oh good, li-listen I-I have to tell you something."

While the writer was talking to Makoto, Mukuro turned to the unconscious Fukawa and was surprised when she saw that the girl was gone, "Where did she-?!" Makoto noticed the soldier's dismay and looked at her, when he then glanced to where Fukawa was and he too was surprised that she easily slipped away from them.

"Na-Naegi-kun?!" Fukawa on the phone asked.

Makoto and Mukuro exchanged glances, the soldier nodded at Makoto and the boy understood what she meant by that. Makoto brought his phone close to his lips and asked her where she was, "Huh? I'm in my house, why?"

"Fukawa-san you was just here."

No reply, Fukawa became silent and the two other Ultimates didn't know how to process all this, "Are you free now?" Fukawa asked from the other side of the call, "Yeah." Makoto replied, "Come to my place...quickly."

Following the writer's orders, Makoto and Mukuro made their way to the writer's house which to the soldier's surprise was very expensive looking, "She lives here?" the soldier asked, staring at the house, "Yeah due to the success of her novels Fukawa was given this place as a trophy." Makoto explained before he walked up to her door and knocked.

Soon the door opened and the writer who wore some shorts and a baggy shirt appeared in front of them, her hair was let down and it looked like it hasn't been combed in days, "He-hello, please come in." the other two Ultimate entered Fukawa's home and took their shoes off before they made their way to the sofa where they found papers upon papers placed all over the place, some scrunched up some were just left laying around the floor. "So-sorry, its crunch time and my next manuscript has to be given in soon. So here I am pulling all nighters." the writer explained as she cleaned up some of the mess so that the two can sit on the couch.

When the two sat down they noticed how Fukawa was a little bit more confident sounding, although her stutter was still there she sounded more confident than usual.

"So I think you know why I called you here?" Fukawa asked as she made her way to her kitchen, "We can guess." Mukuro replied, "Tea or coffee?" Fukawa asked turning to them, "Um I'll have tea then." Makoto answered, when Fukawa turned to Mukuro she just waved her hand and shook her head.

Fukawa gave Makoto his cup of tea before sitting down on an armchair away from them with her own cup of coffee, "You are Fukawa-san right?" Makoto interrogated, "Yes I am, but at the same time I'm technically not." Fukawa answered which only served to confuse both Ultimates, "What do you mean?" Mukuro now asked, "You see, the girl I'm guessing you met earlier was also me correct?" the two then realised what she meant and nodded in unison, "She was me, or rather she was a part of me. You see I suffer from multiple personality disorder. It was part of my coping mechanism with my depression as a young child, but that part of me was the part that was full of negativity and desperation. So it ended up being a more dangerous side than I thought, she began to kill people. I'm sure you're both aware of her, she's called by the press as... Genocider Syo." when the two was struck with the information their eyes widened in shock, but looking back it wasn't as surprising, but to think that was Genocider Syo the most deadliest serial killer to have risen in recent years.

"Syo is someone who is obsessed with beauty or rather good looking guys. She would often hunt them down and kill them so that no one else can get them but her." Fukawa continued to explain.

"So its a 'if I can't have you no one will' type?" Mukuro asked and Fukawa nodded in response, "I suppose she stemmed from the fact I never once felt love towards me, so Syo instead hunts for it. But even then that never gets anywhere." Fukawa further explained.

"So how come she's a separate person now?" Mukuro asked but Makoto who was silent throughout all the chatting, finally spoke up, "Cause you wished for her to be gone." Mukuro and Fukawa turned to the luckster who had a serious look on his face. "The stone shrine." Mukuro voiced out and Makoto nodded, he then pointed to the back of the room where on the other side of a giant window was a garden full of pebbles and bamboo, on the back of that garden and in the middle of it all was a stone shrine similar to the one in Hopes Peak. "It was a part of this house, I always thought it was just for decoration until I read about it online." Fukawa confessed as she and the others looked at the shrine.

"What was your wish Fukawa-san?" Makoto asked in a serious tone, this change slightly surprised the writer but answered nonetheless, "I wished for Syo to disappear." she answered.

"The shrine never works the way you intended it to. So there must be a reason why it separated you two." Mukuro commented as she turned back to Fukawa, "What could that be?!" Mukuro didn't know what to say and neither did the luckster, "Who knows we know little of this to actually come up with a conclusion." Makoto said looking away, Fukawa composed herself; it wasn't her friends' fault that they couldn't answer, after all they knew little of Syo.

Mukuro then remembered that she too had a question, "Fukawa-san." she called, "Why are you different? You sound a lot more confident very different from your regular self." Fukawa explained she doesn't know as well, but only that she felt like a large burden was taken off her shoulders.

Since they got what they could, Makoto and Mukuro decided it was time they go home; on the way home Makoto was in deep thought about something, of course Mukuro clearly saw it due to the fact it was written all over the luckster's face, "Something bothering you?" she asked looking at the luckster, "Hmm I was just thinking. If Syo was just a personality then how come Fukawa was different now? Her personality shouldn't change so drastically just after she and Syo were separated." Makoto explained, but he quickly dismissed it thinking it might sound silly, "No, I get it. I mean when we first called her she was still stuttering like before. But I think it was just an act so that it wouldn't sound weird if she started talking without her stutter." Mukuro replied, Makoto didn't press the subject any further, yet he had a bad feeling about the days to come.

Several days have passed since their encounter with Genocider Syo and Fukawa. Mukuro and Makoto have returned to school where they were met with a surprise at the start of the week, Fukawa dressed far differently from what she usually did: rather than her sailor uniform with a long skirt, Fukawa replaced it with the school uniform and a skirt that was way shorter than her previous one, the skirt wasn't short skirt but it was exposing Fukawa's legs and a small part of her thighs, in order to cover her legs up she also wore stockings over it but it only reached to her knees. She also straightened her hair, no longer having them in braided twin tails with bits sticking out, it was perfectly straight; her glasses also disappeared and she replaced them with contacts instead.

All the guys of class 78 were at awe with the writer's transformation while the ladies were impressed, "Fukawa-san sure looks really pretty now doesn't she?" Chihiro asked as she fiddled away with her laptop, "Yes it is somewhat surprising that she managed to change that much over the weekend." Kyoko voiced as she ate some ramen.

"I see you are here again, Kirigiri-san." hearing her name Kirigiri turned her head and saw the soldier entering the room with her lunch a sandwich from the cafeteria, with her was Makoto who also had his lunchbox with him. "Of course I am Ikusaba-san, after all Naegi-kun said if I ever need company I am more than welcome here. Isn't that right Naegi-kun?" Makoto looked at the detective and nodded happily, "Of course." Kyoko then looked at the soldier and gave her a smirk which made a vein pop on the soldier's forehead. Ever since Makoto had helped her with fixing her father's relationship, Kyoko has developed a crush for the luckster so she now spent most of her days with him out of the fact that she likes being with her, in her words, hero and crush. Although this may seem cute and sweet, for the soldier it just meant that a rival has appeared and now she had to do more work to gain Makoto's love and attention.

During lunch everyone noticed the writer was missing, or rather she hadn't arrived yet, "She's late." Chihiro said looking at the clock of her computer, "Where could she be?" Makoto inquired in worry.

Lunch ended without the writer and when everyone returned to their classroom they found her there sitting in her seat, "Fukawa-san?" Chihiro called out and while the programmer was checking with the writer, Makoto returned to his seat where he found a letter on it. "Huh?" Makoto opened the note and written on it was instructions for him to head to the roof and the end of the day with Mukuro. As if on cue the soldier then appeared behind him, "What's that Naegi-kun?" Makoto turned to the soldier and handed her the note, she read it and then looked him, "What should we do?" Makoto then pondered about the instructions and gave the soldier a nod, "Let's go." the luckster replied, "I see, ok let's head up there after classes are done." from afar a certain detective was listening in on the two and made it her agenda to follow them as well.

When classes ended for the day, the soldier and luckster made their way to the roof, unaware of the lavender haired girl following suit. On their way up to the roof, the soldier felt the detective's presence and quickly turned around, but the detective was quick on her feet and hid behind a corner, "What's wrong?" the luckster asked the soldier who was staring at the corner, "Nothing I thought I felt someone following." Mukuro replied before turning back around to join the luckster. Kyoko peeked out from her corner to ensure that the soldier was gone, when she was safe she gave out a relieved sigh before following them again.

When they arrived at the roof, Makoto and Mukuro looked around only to find that there was no one there, "What?" the two walked around the roof for a bit to check if maybe the person was hiding, but no, there was no one there. Makoto walked to the end of the roof where a steel fence stood to allow the students to look out and be safe, Makoto looked out into the track field of the school before his eyes travelled downwards where he saw the red killer eyes of Genocider Syo staring right at him, "Sy-Syo." he mumbled which caught the attention of the soldier who walked over and also saw Syo, "Wha-What's she doing here?!" she exclaimed, Makoto didn't take another second and ran to the door and swung it open only to hear a grunting noise, "Huh?!" Makoto looked down and saw on the floor was Kirigiri, "Kirigiri-san!?" hearing the detective's voice made Mukuro run to the two, when her eyes locked on at Kyoko she finally understood who's presence she felt earlier. "You were following us?" the detective stood up and dusted herself off before looking at the two, "I overheard you two earlier and it sounded serious so I decided to join in as well." she deadpanned which made the two other Ultimates look at her in confusion, "This doesn't concern you." Mukuro spat which shocked the luckster, Kyoko didn't show any reaction to her comment but she was offended, "You are right, but as a detective and Naegi-kun's friend I had the urge to investigate." Kirigiri replied and now the two were glaring at each other, "Girls. Girls, let's not fight amongst ourselves." the two were snapped out of their anger and both turned to the luckster who had a serious expression, "Ikusaba-san I know that isn't the ideal thing, but let's not forget that Kirigiri-san also had experience with the shrine. Her deductive skills could help us tremendously, so please let her come with us." Mukuro looked at the luckster and knew he was right, so she turned to Kirigiri and bowed to her, "I'm sorry Kirigiri-san." Kirigiri accepted the apology and Makoto was glad the two had reconciled, "Kirigiri-san." Makoto called and the detective turned to him, he had a gentle smile which made her heart skip a beat, "If you wanted to come. Just ask we can always use an extra hand." the detective smiled, if such a simple thing could make her heart flutter then what would happen if the luckster truly said he loved her? She looked at Makoto with a smile and nodded which just made him smile brighter.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

_**Part 2: Secret of the writer**_

The three teens made their way to the track field of the school, where they found Genocider Syo, Fukawa's other half waiting for them. "You made it!" Syo said happily as she smiled at them, although her long tongue was still sticking out, "Was it you who placed the note on my table?" Makoto inquired showing her the note, "Yes, yes that was me." the killer writer replied, "Why did you tell us to go to the roof when you were down here?" Mukuro asked slightly annoyed, "Oh just wanted to mess around." Syo then bursts into a loud cackles, the others couldn't believe that this was a part of their quiet friend, but here she was.

"So what do you want Syo?" Mukuro interrogated.

"Huh? Oh she's told you about me. This makes it easier then, its about little miss writer." the killer said. "I'm sure you've noticed it, but aren't you wondering about her 'transformation'?" the three other teens slightly jumped and shared glances with each other, "So you have. Then have you seen this?" Syo asked as she searched something in her pocket.

"Seen what?" Makoto inquired, Syo pulled out her phone and typed something before showing them the screen.

On the screen were pictures of someone in somewhat seductive positions, "Who are-" everyone's eyes then widened in shock when they saw the next picture, although the face of the person was not revealed one thing caught their eyes, a pair of glasses. "Is that-?" Kyoko was about to ask but was cut off by Syo, "Its Fukawa, yeah. Its a secret account she made a long time ago, who would've thought she would use it for this." the others couldn't believe what they just saw, that wasn't the regular Fukawa.

"I'm sure she told you about her multiple personality disorder and how I'm the other personality she has." the others couldn't say a word so Makoto nodded for them, "Its true, but then who the hell is the girl using her name now?" Makoto knew there was something wrong but he didn't voice it out due to doubt, "Can it just be another personality?" Kirigiri asked, but Syo just looked at her, "Fukawa has multiple personality disorder but its more in the lane of split personality rather than multiple ones." Syo explained.

"So its not that Fukawa and you are the same person per say, but rather you are your own being. So that means if you two are separated, Fukawa-san should stay as Fukawa-san and you yourself stays as Syo." Syo then made some alarm noises to indicate that the luckster was right.

"If that's the case then why isn't Fukawa-san herself then?" Mukuro asked confused.

"Who knows." Syo replied shrugging her shoulders.

The next day Makoto was walking to school on his own, he went past a cafe from across the street he turned his head slightly to glance at it but instead found Fukawa in the cafe, remembering what Syo said about Fukawa taking pictures of herself Makoto decided to hang a bit to observe her. At first Fukawa was not doing a thing that would raise any concerns but after some time Makoto saw Fukawa snatch her glasses from her chest pocket and hang them in between her chest and loosened her top to show her bra, she then took her phone out and began to pose before taking a quick snapshot. Makoto's gave a pained a expression before walking away leaving the girl on her own.

When Makoto reached the school his thoughts were still occupied about what Fukawa did in the cafe, "Morning Naegi-kun." Mukuro greeted but she was ignored by the luckster who was deep in thought, "Hmm?" Mukuro stared at the luckster with a raised eyebrow confused as to why he ignored her, "Morning you two." Kyoko greeted walking up to the two, Mukuro greeted back but the detective quickly found herself in the exact same position as the soldier, confused. "Is there something with Naegi-kun?" Kyoko inquired but the soldier shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know he was like this when I got here." the soldier answered, Kyoko sighed and walked to Makoto and shook him a bit, she then tried to call out to him but it was no good the boy was still deep in thought, "Let me Kirgiri-san." Mukuro said making her way behind the boy, Kyoko observed as the girl lifted both her hands and poked the boy on his sides, this sent a surge of quick pain throughout the luckster's body causing to jump from his seat to his feet screaming, "What was that for?!" the boy exclaimed, "Well you weren't answering when we called you, so we had to bring you back to earth." Kyoko informed, realising what he was doing Makoto then relaxed and apologised to the two girls, "I'm sorry you two, I was just thinking about..." before he could finish his sentence Mukuro cut him off, "Fukawa." Makoto then nodded at her, the two then went next to their friend and placed one of their hands on his shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be fine." Mukuro assured the luckster, Makoto in return just gave her a small smile and nod.

Despite them lifting the luckter's spirits up, Mukuro and Kyoko knew something must've happened regarding the writer that somehow affected the luckster, they didn't want to disturb Makoto any further about her so they just remained quiet about it and just observed both Makoto and Fukawa. Luckily nothing seemed to be off between the two, but they have noticed that Makoto seemed to stare at the writer a lot and with concern in his eyes. During lunch was no better than in class, Makoto was spacing out a lot and was silent for most of the time, so when Mukuro was alone with the luckster she decided to confront Makoto about his problems and make him talk so that she can help. "Naegi-kun?" hearing his name being called, Makoto snapped out of his trance and turned to the soldier who was staring at him concerned, "Something happened with Fukawa-san right?" Makoto began to sweatdrop and panic upon hearing the question, "Huh wh-what do you mean?" an obvious lie that didn't get past the soldier who just continued to stare at him. With a sigh Makoto gave in and told the soldier about his concerns and problems.

"Its nothing, I just saw Fukawa-san in a cafe this morning taking some of her, risque pictures." Mukuro smiled a little, of course he was too kind that he would be concerned about anyone, even if they were a stranger. Mukuro then took the luckster's hand which surprised the luckster, Mukuro then called the luckster and showed him the most gentle smile she could muster.

"I know that Fukawa-san is important to you. She was one of your first friends here, so its normal for you to worry a lot for her, even more now than ever since she's doing these things that can be dangerous. But I know someone who can save her from all these dangers... And that's you Naegi-kun." Makoto's eyes widened upon hearing the soldier mention his name.

"Look at what you've done up to this point: you've saved me from my sister and her schemes, you've helped repaired the broken relationship that Kirigiri-san had with the principal. You are very optimistic Naegi-kun, even when Kirigiri-san and I were broken and full faults you easily saw the best in us, not only that you help us repair what was broken and made us better people. If you can do it to us, then I have no doubts you can do it for Fukawa-san."

Makoto was astonished, the soldier that was silent when they first met was here now lifting him up from his worries. A large smile appeared on the luckster's face, "Thank you, Ikusaba-san. You're right Fukawa-san is one of my very first friends here in Hope's Peak, so I'll do my best to help her and bring her back to her old self and moping around here and worrying won't do anything. Thanks Ikusaba-san, I feel much better now, you say I'm optimistic but you seem to have more optimism this time around. So its not just me that can save Fukawa-san, I need your help as well as Kirigiri-san's."

"I'll be more happy to help you, I can do my bit and even that detective's." Mukuro said proudly, pumping her chest outward.

"Oh is that so?" the sudden voice of the detective was heard and made the soldier freeze in her spot.

"Ahh Kirigiri-san." the detective was leaning against the doorway, listening in on the two's conversation, "Hello Naegi-kun, I see you've finally perked up a bit." the detective said with a smile, although she did not show much relief, deep down she was really glad to see the luckster back to being himself. "I'll be right back you guys, just gonna head out." the luckster said before leaving the classroom to the two girls.

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"For bringing him back up. I wouldn't have known how to do it."

"Well when you've been around him for long enough he'll rub off on you."

"I see, I will not lose next time."

"We'll see Kirigiri-san."

Makoto walked down the halls after visiting the toilet, "Ikusaba-san sure is nice for comforting her. I shouldn't let her down, I'll do everything I can to help Fukawa-san get over this problem." the luckster thought as he nodded determined, "Ahh Naegi-kun!" a voice called.

Meanwhile at the back of the school, Junko was walking along the walls mumbling about how she would get her sister back to her side by hurting Naegi and make him feel the never ending feeling of despair. She curses the luckster of stealing her puppet and then bites her nail as she continued to concoct a scheme to ruin her sister's relationship with Makoto. Junko was then about to turn a corner but she then heard a couple of murmurs that makes her stop, "Uhh, please bring us back together." was what the voice said, Junko peeked her head around and saw the body of Fukawa crouched in front of the stone shrine, however she was not actually aware that this was not Fukawa but Genocider Syo. The model listened as the killer kept on praying to the shrine, "Is that Fukawa-san? How did she revert back to that sleazebag look so quickly? And what is she doing?" Junko whispered to herself. Syo on the other hand, unaware that Junko was eavesdropping continued to pray until she finally gave up, "Uhh, don't tell me I have to pray to the one in my house to get her and me back together." Syo said annoyed, "For a wish granting shrine it sure has very weird rules." hearing what the killer said about the shrine piqued the model's interest, "A wish granting shrine huh?" the model mused before focusing back on the killer. With nothing more to say Syo took the money she placed on the shrines plate and left the area, but this didn't go unnoticed by the model who now had an idea on how the shrine worked.

Back with the luckster, he turned around when he heard his name being called; to his surprise the person calling him was Fukawa, "Fukawa-san!" the luckster exclaimed. The writer stopped in front of him breathing heavily due to her running around the school looking for the luckster, "This is your chance Makoto, tell her what's been in your mind." the luckster thought, but before he could ever say anything to the girl, Fukawa's head shot up "I'm being stalked!" she slightly shouted, Makoto was taken aback for a bit but quickly composed himself, "Stalked?" Makoto questioned and Fukawa replied with a nod, "Yeah I noticed it this morning, when I got out of my house. I felt a presence following me with evil intentions, like they wanted my body." Makoto became slightly terrified at the thought, "Makoto please, can you walk me home?" Fukawa begged and without a second thought Makoto took her hands in his, "Of course. Though I may be not strong I'll do my best to protect you when its needed." the luckster declared, though in his mind he fully knew well he wasn't the strongest person in their class but since its for his friend he was willing to put himself in danger, if need be, for her sake.

Therefore, after school Makoto and Fukawa left together, much to the dismay of Mukuro and Kyoko but since he had promised to be with her, the two had no choice but to leave them alone. On the way home Makoto could clearly see the worry that was written all over Fukawa's face, her eyes darted from place to place, and cold sweat dripped down her cheek. Also worried the luckster watched as his friend was now reverted back to a nervous person, but this time for reasons other than just having a low self-esteem, "Fukawa-san calm down, we'll be fine out in the open." Makoto explained as the two walked through the crowds of the city, "You must keep your eyes vigilant Naegi-kun. The city is full of people who could be my stalker." she was not wrong and that actually made the luckster also look around, but after a thorough search and realising that no one was around he tried to reassure Fukawa again, who this time did believe Makoto and calmed down. They soon reached the suburban area where Fukawa lived, there they finally felt the presence of someone watching them, the feeling of being watched sent shivers down their spines that out of reflex they began to walk faster, they took several turns on corners and crossroads however they couldn't shake their pursuer away, it finally got to the point that Fukawa got so annoyed that she decided to confront her stalker, "Ok come here you! I'm ready to throw down!" she shouted as she marched to where she felt the stare, meanwhile Makoto looked at her dumbfounded, "Where did all of this come from? Also if you have enough courage to do this, then what exactly was my purpose again?" the luckster thought as he watched the writer stomp to the stalker.

"Aha!" Fukawa exclaimed as she looked behind a post, but to her surprise there was no one there.

"Fukawa-san?" the luckster asked as he walked up to her.

"There's no one here." the writer informed, which gave a sigh of relief to the boy, "Could we have really been just hallucinating all of it?" Fukawa questioned, "Who knows. But let's get you home for now." with a nod Fukawa then started to walk back to her apartment with Makoto following beside her. When Fukawa was now safe in the comfort of her own home, Makoto walked to a nearby park to get something to drink and relax after a somewhat stressful journey, while he was relaxing however he then heard a couple of rustling noises in some nearby bushes, of course this made Makoto slightly terrified as to what it could be. In his mind he was hoping it was just a cat, but that didn't really happen when a huge shadow jumped out from the bushes startling the poor luckster, "Wahh!" the luckster screamed as fell backwards to the ground, "You ok?" Makoto looked up after falling over and found himself face to face with Genocider Syo.

"Syo?"

"What's with you? Getting jumpy like that."

Syo held her hand out and Makoto took it to use as support to stand back up, "Thanks." Makoto said as he dusted himself off, "So what brought you here?" the luckster asked, "Hmm well I was watching Fukawa of course." she deadpanned, hearing this Makoto immediately froze like he had stopped working, Syo confused began to shake the luckster asking what's wrong with him.

"It's you?!"

After explaining to Syo about the reason why he had to escort Fukawa, Syo couldn't help but give a hearty laugh. "Like anyone would stalk her, they won't even know what she'll look like when the only thing she posts is her chest." the killer commented with as she waved her hand over her face like she was waving something off, "By the way Syo, can you and Fukawa see the same thing?" Makoto inquired which made Syo tilt her head in perplexity. "I mean, you know how people with multiple personalities sometimes say that they sleep when another personality takes over, do you two do that?" Syo then began to ponder about the question, "Mmm, yeah I guess. I don't remember anything that Fukawa does or know about, our memories are completely different, I just wake up wherever she collapses." the killer answered while shrugging.

Fast forward to Makoto's apartment, the luckster was studying on his desk and doing homework, after writing a couple of things down on his notebook the luckster then stretched his arms out while grunting. His phone then suddenly began to vibrate and the screen showed a text from Fukawa, Makoto opened the text and it was the writer saying her thanks for escorting him home; the luckster replied telling her it was no problem, he also realised that this was the perfect opportunity to ask the writer of her experiences with Syo.

"Hey Fukawa-san can I ask you a question?" Makoto texted.

"Hmm? Sure." Fukawa replied.

Tapping away on his phone Makoto then sent his question, "Do you remember anything when Syo is using your body?" Makoto then waited for the reply which took a little more time than before; finally Makoto's phone vibrated once more and the luckster quickly snatched his phone and opened the text.

"I do remember things when Syo is the one who is controlling my body, which is why I know why I end up in strange places when I wake up. She takes over when I'm here at home, after I fall asleep at night." reading the last part made Makoto raise his eyebrow, "Did she say Syo takes over after she falls asleep?" Makoto then quickly typed something again and sent it, on the text was the question.

"Wait, she takes over at home?" Makoto repeated.

"Yeah when I go to bed." Fukawa answered, Makoto froze in place after reading Fukawa's final answer. He texted saying he was gonna go off which the girl took as him going to bed so she said her goodbye.

Meanwhile Makoto began to ponder about what he was told by the two girls: Syo told him that she only possess Fukawa when the writer collapses, but Fukawa said that she goes to bed before Syo takes over. So it begged the question, who was telling the truth? Of course on his own Makoto could barely make sense of it, but he did know someone who probably could, the Ultimate Detective herself, Kyoko Kirigiri. Therefore, taking his phone once more Makoto quickly sent a text to Kyoko informing her of this new found information, but seeing as it was getting late Makoto decided to just give her the essentials before turning in for the night himself.

Next day Kyoko, Makoto and Mukuro met up in the computer room early into lunch, the luckster then brought the two up to speed regarding his conversations with Syo and Fukawa, "So one of them is lying?" Mukuro asked and the other two Ultimates nodded in unison, "Fukawa says that she falls asleep but Syo says she collapses. So its only logical for us to conclude that one lied to Naegi-kun." Kyoko explained, the three then began to think who it could be lying but without any further investigation there is little to go by and in the end they couldn't actually tell who was lying. "What should we do?" Makoto inquired and Kyoko smirked at him, "Well as this is an investigation, so we should get more information." Makoto and Mukuro then looked at each other slightly unsure on how they would get said information.

After school Kyoko and Mukuro joined Makoto ad Fukawa going home, since the writer was not aware that it was her counterpart that was stalking her she still believed she was being followed by a stranger, "Um, why is Kirigiri-san and Ikusaba-san with us?" Fukawa whispered to the luckster while glancing at the two other girls, "Hmm? Well I'm not as averse in fighting so I asked Ikusaba-san to join us." Makoto explained, "But what about Kirigiri-san?" Makoto then began to think of a reason but the only thing he could think of was, "She insisted she came as well." hearing the conversation from behind the two girls a small feeling of envy on how Fukawa and Makoto were so close with each other. Once Fukawa was dropped off, Makoto led the two girls to the nearby park where Syo appeared once more after she stalked the group, "Why do you stalk her?" the luckster asked the killer, "Huh? Well why not?! It's my body." the three Ultimates eyes widened after hearing the killer speak, "Wait, your body?" Mukuro questioned, emphasising the word 'your', "I-I mean it's my body as well, you know when we get back together." Syo replied with a nod, "Right, well Syo as much as we would want to help you, Fukawa-san doesn't seem to want to bring you back into her life." Makoto stated which shocked Syo a bit, the killer then hanged her down and began to mumble something under her breath which the others couldn't understand. "What was that Syo?" Makoto asked leaning closer to hear her better, "It's nothing." Syo answered before she started to walk away, the luckster tried to call her back but she wouldn't listen and just continued to walk away from the others, "Wonder what's wrong with her?" Mukuro asked curious, "I don't know, she didn't seem like she was herself just now." Makoto replied.

"It seems she really wants to be with Fukawa-san again as one." Kyoko voiced

"Yeah, if I was a killer sharing a body with someone else, if I get separated I wouldn't want to go back." Mukuro added on.

"I suppose that is a valid way of putting it." Kyoko said with sarcasm in her voice which made Mukuro snap at her and the two began to light bicker amongst themselves. Meanwhile Makoto stayed silent as he continued to watch Syo walk out of the park in despair.

* * *

_**Part 3: Two as one**_

A couple days passed and Makoto has not heard from Syo since their conversation in the park. Makoto was lying on his bed reading one of his sister's manga when suddenly his phone began to vibrate, snatching it Makoto turned it on and saw that it was a text from an unknown number, "Who's this?" Makoto opened the message and it was a message from Syo, "Syo?!" Makoto shot up into a seating position, the message made Makoto's eyes widen in horror; the message was a photo taken from outside of a club where Fukawa was in, she wore a skimpy outfit and in the photo she was dancing with a couple of men Makoto has never seen before. "Wah-?!" the luckster was speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes, his friend who was the most meekest person he knew was in club dancing with a couple of strangers. This couldn't be the same Toko Fukawa that he met at the first week of school, this can't be the same writer he befriended, who was she at this point?

Next day, Makoto entered school a bit down after seeing what Fukawa was doing the night before from Syo. "Naegi-kun?" Makoto turned around and right before him was Fukawa, "Ah, Fukawa-san." Fukawa noticed the hurt in his voice and was suspicious about it, "You ok, you look awful." she commented which Makoto laughed at half heartedly, "I suppose I am tired a bit. I did sleep late last night," a lie, but one that convinced the writer who did give a sigh of relief, "I'm go take a nap on my desk before class so… see ya." the luckster said before briskly leaving the writer on her own. When he arrived at his desk, Makoto immediately smashed his head on his desk and groaned, "Is something the matter Naegi-kun." rolling his head to the side Makoto was met by the gaze of his soldier friend, "Ah yeah, there's something I got to show you." Makoto fished out his phone and scrolled to the text with Syo, all while Mukuro tilted her head to the side muddled, "Here." Makoto held his phone up and Mukuro leaned to see the photo, like the luckster her eyes widened as well in shock, "Is-that-?" Mukuro began but Makoto nodded before she can even finish her question, "That can't be her. It's just out of character." the soldier whispered, "Yeah, but she has been acting weird since the swap. But you're right this takes the prize of being the most weird." Makoto replied, soon Kyoko arrived at the classroom as well and noticed her two friends talking, deducing that it was about Fukawa the detective promptly made her way to them.

"Good morning Naegi-kun." the detective greeted.

"Ah Kirigiri-san good morning." the luckster replied with a small smile.

"Anything new regarding Fukawa-san?" she questioned to which the luckster nodded in response.

After showing the picture again, Makoto then returned his phone to his pocket as he watched the detective ponder in front of him. "Naegi-kun who sent you that photo?" the detective asked, Makoto looked at her in a state of confusion as he answered, "Syo did why?" rather than answer his question directly Kyoko instructed the boy to think about the answer he gave her.

"Syo gave me the photo, what's weird about that?"

"Syo gave me…"

"Syo did…"

Following him repeating the information in his head several times, Makoto's eyes nearly bursted out of their sockets when he realised something important.

"Syo gave me the photo, that meant she knew my number." the luckster voiced which brought a smile to the detective's face, but the soldier still didn't understand a thing. "Is there something I'm missing?" she asked the detective, "Syo gave Naegi-kun the photo, that meant that she knew Naegi-kun's number." the soldier nodded indicating she understood that part, "What's odd about that?" Mukuro questioned, Kyoko was about to answer but Makoto beat her to it, "Syo shouldn't know my number, she told me her and Fukawa shared no memories with each other therefore it would be impossible for her to know what my number would be off by heart." Makoto explained which cleared everything up for his soldier friend, but it still begged a question, "Couldn't she have just taken Fukawa's phone and copy the number through there?" Mukuro countered, "It is a possibility, but how could she? Fukawa-san keeps her phone near her at all times." Kyoko argued back, "Broke into her house?" Mukuro suggested but Makoto told her it couldn't be the case as he believed that Syo didn't know how to pick a lock.

"We have to talk to Syo, I think we've nearly revealed what the shrine actually did to the two." Makoto said which made Kyoko and Mukuro nod in agreement.

In that was exactly what they did after the day in school had ended, meeting up at the park Makoto texted Syo to meet them there, using the number the she provided when she sent the photo to the luckster. "Ok she should hopefully meet us here sooner or later." Makoto said, the group then waited on the park, passing the time by chatting, studying and playing games. Soon Mukuro saw Syo entering the park, "She's here." she said turning to the other two who were busy playing a game on their phones, Mukuro felt a cartoonish sweatdrop drip down her head when she saw the two engrossed with their game, sighing Mukuro walked up to the two and snatched their phones out of their hands, "Hey I was winning that match." the detective complained standing up, Mukuro gave her a slightly annoyed look before pointing to Syo using her thumb, "Oh" was Kyoko's only answer.

Once everyone was gathered, an awkward silence befell them when no one knew exactly what to say to Syo, "So what's the reason you called me over?" Syo asked, the others glanced at each other quickly before looking back at Syo who just kept on staring at her, "Let us not drag this on any longer." Kyoko voiced as she stood up and looked at Syo serious, "Syo tell us how you got Naegi-kun's number?" when she heard the question Syo stiffened and began to show signs of nervousness, "U-uh I got it from Fukawa's phone." the killer answered, "How?" Kyoko countered, "I-I-I broke into her place and took from there." Syo responded, "Using what?" watching the interrogation Mukuro and Makoto was at awe at the detective's skills, "My scissors of course." the killer claimed, Kyoko then asked for the items which the the killer complied with and gave her scissors to the detective, turning to the others Kyoko then showed them the pair of blades, "It can't be used as lockpicks." Mukuro commented in a quiet voice, which made the other two Ultimates turn to her, "Really?" Kyoko inquired and the soldier nodded in response, "The blades of these scissors are too wide to fit in any sort of lock. She couldn't have possibly used these as lockpicks." Mukuro answered. Turning back to Syo, Kyoko continued her interrogation, "You couldn't have used these to break into the house. The blades are too wide to fit on the lock." Syo began to sweat morem her eyes then also began to dart all over the place, "Um-um…" panic could be clearly seen plastered all over the girl's face, "Tell us the truth Syo." Kyoko demanded with authority in her voice, "I-I-I" her voice was caught in her throat no words would escape her lips, "You're not Genocider Syo are you? Fukawa-san." Makoto spoke which caused Syo's eyes to widen and silence full of tension covered the atmosphere. "You knew?" Syo asked in a terrified voice, "Well, not really just this morning really." Makoto responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I-I th-thought I wo-would have t-to p-play this persona, f-forever." Syo, or rather Fukawa admitted.

Fukawa sat on the bench and started to explain how she and Syo swapped bodies after she made her wish on the stone shrine, "When I realised I had swapped bodies with Syo she kicked me out of the house and I was stuck as her that's why I decided to play as her." the writer explained, "Why didn't you tell me?" Makoto asked slightly hurt that his friend kept this from him, "Well when I saw you the first time I didn't exactly know how to act, should I stay as Syo or myself and before I knew it I had acted as Syo as well when I was with you, that's why I ran away the first time. And after that I saw that Syo had already made contact with you so I couldn't come clean as easily as I had hoped." this was understandable to some degree so Makoto and the others didn't hold it up against her, "I suppose that would make for a weird scenario." Mukuro said as she lightly touched her forehead due to causing a slight headache thinking about Fukawa telling them about her problem. "But the first time we met you were acting someone." Mukuro added and Fukawa began to sweat again, "Um well you see… I uh needed to know h-how S-Syo acts, s-so I p-practiced...Sorry." a comedic silence befell them when they heard that line, who knew Fukawa was such a good actor.

"I need to go back to my body." Fukawa exclaimed, "I have to go back, if I don't Syo is going to ruin my entire life! M-m-my novels, I-I want to fi-finish them but Syo w-won't let me near them." she said in bitterness.

"Wait why won't Syo finish them then?" Makoto asked, "Doesn't she have the same knowledge as you?" Fukawa shook her head and explained that what from Syo told her, the killer is only after one thing in life: romance, the writer told her friends Syo is like a manifestation of her desire to have a lover but since she can't get one due to her bad social skills Syo instead looks for one through her many killing sprees.

"Syo was the one who told you this?" Mukuro inquired in which Fukawa nodded in response, "I don't remember a-anything while Syo controls my body, s-so w-when we separated s-she gave me a quick run down of who she was and what she was." remembering what Syo told them when they first met, Makoto and Mukuro had to inquire about what the killer told them and Fukawa couldn't really give them a clear answer, but Fukawa did mention that she likes pretty boys so it was logical that Syo would describe herself as someone looking for beauty and wanting to keep it all to herself because Fukawa does have that same desire in her, albeit be a weak desire.

The luckster and soldier further explained how Syo said that she wished that Fukawa wished for her to disappear, but Fukawa ensured them that it couldn't be the case as she was not aware of the killer's existence after she had made her wish, "So what exactly was your wish?" Makoto asked, Fukawa began to slowly turn red as she looked down with a deep blush, she then began to mumble something under her breath which made the others lean in closer to hear her. "I wished for more confidence." she confessed, this came as a surprise to the others but once they had thought about it they could easily understand why: Fukawa always had a low self-esteem and would rarely believe in herself and anything she did, when she met Makoto and Fujisaki she often thought that maybe they were just putting up with her, but Makoto assured her that wasn't the case and slowly gave her the confidence she needed to stand on her own two feet. Therefore her wish of wanting more confidence seemed to be justified due to her personality.

"I see, Fukawa-san you don't need that shrine to gain more confidence…" Makoto voiced which made Fukawa and the other two girls look at him. "I know you still have doubts and often think that there are things you don't deserve, but over the course of my time in Hopes Peak and being your friend, I saw you grow and gain more confidence slowly. Look at yourself now, you're able to be proud of the stories your write, the achievements you gain, you are no longer that girl I met on the first week of school shaking from anxiety. You're now a girl who can stand on her two feet and say to the world that she is the Ultimate Writer Toko Fukawa!" hearing Makoto say those words made Fukawa's heart tighten and tears began to well up her eyes.

"If you want more confidence Fukawa-san then let me and Chihiro help you, we want to help you realise your worth more than what you say you are worth. That you are irreplaceable to this world, that even when people don't like you or degrade you, we'll always be there to cheer for you and help you stand when you need it. Because Fukawa-san you are our friend!" that did it, the tears flowed down Fukawa's face like a waterfall, streams and streams of tears flowed down her cheeks as her cries bursted out: She was happy, but her cries were out of guilt from knowing she had wonderful friends around her yet she desired more. Makoto merely walked up to her and hugged her as he rubbed her back assuringly, whispering to her sweet words of comfort. Watching their crush hug another girl would've made both Mukuro and Kyoko jealous but as they knew that he was just trying to comfort her they couldn't bring themselves to feel any sort of animosity towards the scene.

Later that day, Makoto made his way to Fukawa's house to confront Syo, he didn't want the entire thing to drag on any longer so he had to convince her to return to Fukawa so that the writer can have her life back, Makoto didn't want to be the bringer of bad news to the killer but someone had to do it and he was willing to take the burden.

Knocking on the door Makoto prepared himself to confront the killer in disguise, he already prepared (kind of) what he was going to say to her. "Who is it?" Syo asked from the other side of the door, "It's me." Makoto replied, he then heard a couple of footsteps make their way to the door before the door swung open revealing Syo wearing shorts and a top that exposed her belly, "Ahh Makoto! What brought you over." if Makoto wasn't nervous before, he sure was now when he saw Syo in her revealing clothing, and as a growing teenage boy he began to feel the effects of seeing such a view: his face turned red and he began to sweat bullets, he felt the heat of his blood rise from his feet all the way to his head. Of course since her friend was an open book Fukawa could easily read that Makoto began to get conscious of her attire, so she decided to tease him a bit, "You like what you see?" Syo said seductively which made Makoto as stiff as a board, "Um-uh-uh." Syo couldn't hold back a hearty laugh, she grabbed her sides and bent forwards releasing a laugh so hard that tears immediately flowed out her eyes, "Jeez, no need to get so stiff, I was just teasing you." Makoto began to relax a bit after seeing the girl laugh at his expense, despite knowing this wasn't Fukawa in front of him, just seeing the killer laugh bought a nice warm feeling to the luckster that made him smile in joy.

Following their short and hilarious exchange, Makoto was invited in by the killer. Inside he noticed that the piles and piles of paperwork were gone, "Where did all the paper go?" he inquired, Syo hummed as she walked to the living room "Well it was taking too much space so I tidied up and placed all of them in my bedroom and the workroom." answered the killer, Makoto was surprised he would've thought Syo would throw them away but to tidy up and keep them safe instead brought relief to him, knowing that the writer would've been in despair knowing all her novel writing was gone.

Makoto then sat himself on the couch while Syo served him some iced tea before sitting next to him, "So what brought you along?" Syo asked which made the luckster remember why he was there in the first place, "Oh that's right I need to talk to you about something." Syo gave him her full attention and on the back of her mind she already knew what it was about, but she wasn't sure so she was hoping that her hunch was wrong. Meanwhile Makoto was trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to her, should he be blunt and just call her out? Should he build up to it? Questions like these popped into Makoto's brain, making the exchange more difficult every moment he was there in front of her. However he had to tell Syo that her actions was going to get Fukawa in trouble or worse in danger, so closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Makoto calmed his mind before opening his eyes again showing his resolve; seeing this fire in the luckster made Syo more nervous than she could've imagined.

"Fukawa-san." Makoto said with authority causing Syo to jump, "Y-yes?!" Makoto then fished out his phone and showed the screen to her, "What is this?" the luckster then turned the screen on and on it was the photo of Syo dancing with guys, "What are you doing in this photo?" Syo stared at the photo in shock, "How did he get that photo?" she thought in embarrassment, she tried to justify her actions but all that came out of her mouth were stutters, "Fukawa-san, I'm not saying that this change isn't good. I mean it's good that you got more confidence but uhh this much, it can lead to bad things you know." the luckster explained which made the killer feel guilty; though she probably would not admit it, Syo has gotten softer thanks to Makoto. Since she was able to see what Fukawa saw, she knew for a long time that Makoto was a nice guy and ever since she got to interact with him albeit as Fukawa she still found herself not wanting to disappoint him or make him worry, which is why every time he felt worried for her she actually felt bad, an emotion that Syo was very unfamiliar with, yet here she was feeling that emotion just because of a single boy.

Seeing Syo silent gave Makoto some time to gather all of his confidence and tell Syo what he needs to say, "Fukawa-san do you want to know who sent this photo?" Syo looked up at Makoto and nodded, "It was Syo." the boy confessed, "The weird thing is that Syo said she doesn't remember a thing when you're the one in control." Makoto replied which made the killer nervous again, "So I found it weird that she knew my number in the first place. If she said that she didn't know anything while you were in control that meant she shouldn't know my number, at first I thought maybe you gave her my number. But that's impossible because the picture was taken outside so you didn't even know she was around did you?" Fukawa immediately felt her heart stop and stomach churn, she tried to say something back but her words were caught in her throat, "She, she must've lied to you then." Syo choked out, "Hmm, maybe but how else could she get the number?" Makoto questioned, "Ma-maybe she asked Ikusaba-san?" Syo fired back but the luckster was already prepared for that, "Then how would Syo get Ikusaba-san's phone number? She couldn't have asked Kirigiri-san either since she doesn't know hers either. Not only that how would she know us in the first place? Syo came up to us and talked to us like she knew us already the first time around. How is that?" Makoto questioned with grave suspicion, on the back of his mind he was glad that he was friends with Kirigiri, he got her ability to interrogate people, somehow. "Uh well, that's…" Syo tried and tried to find reasons to counter Makoto but she could not think of a thing, she knew fully well that Fukawa already probably told them about them switching bodies, nevertheless she hoped that maybe just maybe she could trick the luckster.

"You're Genocider Syo aren't you?" that one line made Syo's whole world shatter, "You said you remember when you change bodies, and that it happens when you're asleep. But why is it only that you remember that? Besides if Syo was lying what purpose would that be for?" Makoto asked, Fukawa with her hanged answered, "She could just want my life." this wasn't a strong argument because, "Why would Syo stalk someone who despises her? Why would she want to share a body when she can be free? If Syo wanted to get people who she found beautiful then wouldn't it be disadvantageous to share a body, yet when I talked to her she told me she wanted to get back together with you. Explain that?" Syo couldn't answer she lost, she couldn't say anything anymore, "Is it so wrong to live her life?" Syo asked in a breaking voice, Makoto could tell she was about to tear up, "I've always just been another personality of hers, I've been nothing but a killer so is it so wrong that I wanted to live her life?" Syo confessed, she then fully broke as tears began to drop into her legs, "Wh-wh-why can't I be like her?!" Syo began to loudly wail as she shot her head upwards exposing the rivers over tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Syo." Makoto watched as the girl cried but he wanted to comfort her, but he heard a couple of footsteps enter the house which made him turn to that instead.

Walking into the room Kyoko, Mukuro and Fukawa entered to see Syo bawling like a child, they then turned to Makoto who merely stared at them in silence. Syo stopped crying and her eyes landed on Fukawa, her tears immediately disappeared and her eyes were filled with fear upon seeing her other half, "Wh-what is she doing here?" she asked in a panic, "Syo its ok they aren't here to hurt you, Fukawa just wants to talk." Syo was didn't trust the writer but she knew the luckster would never lie, especially in the situation they were in. So without letting her guard down Syo sat back down on the couch and nodded.

Fukawa and the others who were standing up then walked into the living room, "You made her cry?" Mukuro asked the luckster who didn't know how to answer properly, he was the catalyst that led to Syo's breakdown but he felt like he didn't really say anything wrong, which he didn't. "Naegi-kun most made Syo realise the truth and she broke down on her own, isn't that right Syo." the detective said as she and the others turned to the killer, who didn't answer, "That doesn't matter right now, Syo you mentioned you wanted to be like Fukawa right? Why don't you tell her now?" Makoto said with a gentle smile, Syo then turned to Fukawa who just waited for her to say what she needed to say, Syo then hanged her head once more as she began to say what she needed to say gently.

"You've always been the one in charge. Our body is technically yours, so why is it that you don't take pride in that?" Fukawa was surprised by what the killer had just said.

"You think I like being a killer? Of course I don't, but guess what I became one because everytime I see things in your eyes I'm just filled with frustration! You see people you like, but you don't even try to get them, you just watch them from afar like a creep and not even do a thing to make yourself stand out." her gentle tone soon changed as she said what was in her mind; each line showing more and more of her frustrations, meanwhile Fukawa took the words in without interrupting the killer once.

"Look at you! Just hanging your head, that sheepish attitude isn't going to get you anywhere." Mukuro and Kyoko was about to interrupt and tell the killer off, but they were stopped by Makoto, "Let's leave." he whispered to the two and despite their curiosity wanting them to stay, the soldier and detective knew it was rude to stay there so they followed the luckster out of the house.

When Syo and Fukawa were alone, Syo was staring at Fukawa intensely while Fukawa stared back with a gentle face, "I'm sorry Syo, there really is nothing I can say. I didn't know you existed before, so I guess I always thought I was alone in this body of mine." the writer said, but this made Syo annoyed, "You are alone!" the killer exclaimed in annoyance.

"This is your body, I'm just a personality your brain made to help you with your anxiety! I'm not suppose to be real dammit!" Syo could feel her tears welling up again as she admitted that her existence was not meant to be, "That's why, that's why…" Syo with her teeth gritted and fists clenched she then shot her head up at Fukawa shouting….

"That's why I was jealous of your life you idiot girl!"

Fukawa's eyes widened slightly, and it only continued to widen when Syo continued, "You stupid, dumb writer! You can write stories that is full of happy endings and romance novels that is loved but you can't even get a single relationship?! No, not even that. You can't even properly function in society you useless girl!" Fukawa then steeled herself and looked at Syo with a slight glare.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to live my life?! I've always been called creepy and weird how do you expect me to function properly in society when all I've had was my books?!" Fukawa shouted back.

"I know that you've only had your books but how reliant are you to those pieces of paper and ink, you've got people around you to help you but no - you don't even bat an eye towards them. And now? Now, here you are after you made a dumb wish for the sake of confidence! Stop relying on things that won't do anything to help and start accepting the actual help that people like Naegi-kun are offering!" Syo shot back ferociously.

"I don't want to be a burden!" Fukawa retorted.

"Burden? Naegi-kun has done nothing but try to help you all this time and that's what you think?!" Syo asked annoyed.

"Yeah that's right, I think I'm just going to burden Naegi-kun with my problems and clearly I'm right since he had to give up his time to help us fix ourselves." Syo gritted her teeth and walked up to Fukawa before slapping her across the face.

"Are you that dense or stupid?! All he's done all this time was continuously worry about you! He's helped you hasn't he?! When you were playing as me." Fukawa held her cheek as she answered back, "I barely saw Naegi-kun because most of the time he was with you." Fukawa held her face as she began to recall the last couple of days and when she saw Makoto get worried every time he learned something new about what Syo was doing.

"He was constantly worried you fool! When he found out that I went to that club and you took the picture, he couldn't sleep last night and came to school with bags under his eyes. He's reliable, he'll help you so stop thinking that you're a burden because you know exactly what he would say." Syo quietened her voice at the end as she transitioned into a more relaxed form.

"He would say that I'm his friend, and that he would do everything in his power to help me." Fukawa said earning a nod from the killer.

"Exactly, so stop thinking that you are a burden on people." Syo said with a tone of distress, the killer then walked up to Fukawa and placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly gripping it "Naegi-kun is a good person, he would never think of you as a burden. Because you are one of his important friends." Syo said with an assuring smile.

After a moment of silence, Fukawa then smiled back and shook her head at her counterpart, "We, are his important friends. You and I may share a body but we are two different people, so it's not just me. Its you and me, Syo." the killer's eyes expanded in awe, soon those very same eyes began to well up once more with tears. Through her sniffles and tears the killer nodded, smiling at her counterpart Fukawa then pulled her in for a hug; and despite her initial shock she reciprocated the act and hugged back.

The two shared a moment of quietness between them, letting their thoughts wander and reflect of what had just happened to both of them. "I've been such a fool, letting myself be imprisoned by my own anxiety. I have friends so I shouldn't feel alone: Syo, I promise you I will no longer doubt myself." meanwhile Syo herself had thoughts as well, "I'm sorry Fukawa I always thought you just didn't appreciate the people around you. But now I know you had your own demons you were fighting, I'm sorry Fukawa I vow to you that I will do everything to make your life as easy as possible and help you fight those demons. I will no longer be the manifestation of your suppressed desires, those are yours to take action to, but instead I will be your helper when your problems begin to overwhelm you. Ah, I think I can finally be one with you again." Fukawa opened her eyes and much to her surprise she found herself hugging the thin air, she then darted her head all over the place until she saw her reflection on a mirror: she saw that she had returned to regular looking body, she was no longer Syo but was herself, she was once again Toko Fukawa. Of course naturally a smile was brought to Fukawa's face but, it soon disappeared when she realised what her return meant: Syo was gone.

Outside: Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro were waiting for the two inside to finish their conversation with the hopes that they have settled things without anyone being injured. Makoto was sitting on the doorstep worried, "I hope everything is alright in there." he thought as he tightened his grip on his linked hands. The door then opened behind him causing the luckster to stand up quickly and turn to the door anxious. Behind the door was Fukawa back in her regular body, it only took a moment before the three other Ultimates realised what must've happened, "She's gone." Fukawa said with a sorrowful tone, "You don't seem very happy." Mukuro commented which made Fukawa smile through the sadness, "Yeah, I may have harbored ill feelings towards her. But in those last moments she made me realise a lot of things and I couldn't even say thank you to her. She may have been my anchor all this time and I didn't even see that." Fukawa explained with her head hanged, "I'm sure she knows that you're grateful Fukawa-san." the luckster said causing Fukawa to look up, she then came face to face with the luckster who just had a gentle smile etched on his face.

Tears then began to suddenly fall out of Fukawa's eyes surprising the others and Fukawa herself who didn't even realise that she had begun to cry, "Huh? Funny when did, I begin-to cry?" Fukawa then fully broke down as she let her tears finally drop to the floor. Makoto didn't hesitate and embraced Fukawa letting her cry on his shoulder, he stayed quiet knowing knowing fully well that all the writer needed was to let her all she held inside out. When Fukawa had finally calmed down, the others suggested that they stay with her for the night but she ensured them that she will be fine on her own and told the others to go home. Despite being hesitant the others did as they were told and went home, hoping that the writer would be alright on her own.

When they returned to school, the others were anxious to know if Fukawa was alright, she has taken a day off after her and Syo became one again, furthermore she has also not answered any of Makoto's of calls, so they have been uneasy ever since. Everyone in class 78 was already gathered in their classroom, all except for the Ultimate Writer, "Where could she be?" Makoto asked as he was staring at her seat. However all of the luckster's worries were soon lifted when the door of the classroom opened and Fukawa back to her original outfit and glasses was standing on the door way. A bright smile soon appeared on Makoto's face, he was glad that Fukawa was alright and was back to her old self, but the luckster did notice how she seemed brighter than before.

"Good morning Naegi-kun." Fukawa greeted as she walked up to the luckster.

"Fukawa-san, thank god you're alright. I thought something must've happened to you." the luckster said with relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just needed time to myself. But I'm better than ever." Fukawa informed with a bright smile, which made the luckster smile in return.

Fukawa also caught up with Kyoko and Mukuro ensuring the two that she was alright while also apologizing for making them worry. As for Fujisaki who for all this time had not been with them due to being away with her father to a convention for programmers, was surprised to find a more bubbly and confident Fukawa who also lost her stutter.

Once everyone had caught up (with the exception of Chihiro) Fukawa rejoined her friends in the computer room for lunch, Chihiro was out buying her food so it was just the luckster and three other girls in the empty room. "Hey can I show you something?" Fukwa suddenly asked, the others turned to her and nodded, "Sure, what do you want us to see?" the luckster asked but he was told to just watch by the writer. Taking what seemed to be a small sachet out of pocket, Fukawa opened the packet and dropped it's contents into her open palm, inside of the sachet was what seemed to be pepper. Everyone then watched as Fukawa sniffed the pepper, of course the natural reaction of the three other Ultimates were to panic.

"Fukawa-san!?"

"What are you doing?!"

After she sniffed a palm full of pepper it was no surprise her next course of action was to sneeze, "Achoo!" the sound of the writer's sneeze echoed in the classroom, Makoto quickly took out a handkerchief from his pocket to give to Fukawa but noticed that she wasn't moving, "Fukawa-san here-?" there was a brief moment of silence before the writer's head shot up revealing her now red eyes and tongue which was stuck out. "Hiya~!" everyone quickly realised it was no longer Fukawa talking it was, "Syo!?" the luckster exclaimed in shock, Mukuro and Kyoko were just as equally shocked to see the killer in front of them despite being informed that she had disappeared. "Good to see you all again." Syo said with a playful wink before giggling, "I thought you disappeared?" Mukuro inquired, "What? Oh, nah I just went back into Fukawa." the killer explained like it was obvious, "Because you two were already one before and was just separated by the wish." Kyoko explained which made Syo give her a thumbs up, "Ding, ding, ding! That's right!" Makoto couldn't help but smile at the sight of the killer being alright. "You gonna cry Naegi-kun?" Syo teased and all the luckster could do was wipe his welling tears, "I'm glad you're ok Syo." the luckster said with a joyful smile, "Mmm it's good to see you all as well." Syo replied along with her own smile as well.

School felt quicker for the Ultimates and before they knew it, home time had come. Fukawa who returned to controlling her body said her goodbyes to Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro as she was gonna accompany Chihiro, "Ok we'll see you all then. Be careful you two." Makoto said to the two girls in front of him, "Don't worry I'll protect Fukawa-chan from any weird guys." Chihiro said with pride, puffing her chest out. Although this made a cartoonish sweatdrop drop from the side of everyone's head, Makoto did entrusted the programmer to protect their friend.

"Bye you guys!" Fukawa said as she waved to others while walking away, similarly Makoto too was waving back at them.

Once they were out of view Makoto was called by Kyoko and Mukuro to go home as well, "Shall we?" Kyoko asked leaning down to the side of the luckster's face, without turning to her Makot just gave a light nod before turning to the direction of his home, glad that everything was now back as what it once was, just with the addition of a new friend.

Although a happy ending was brought to Fukawa, elsewhere new trouble was being brewed behind the school; the pale hand of the Ultimate Fashionista hovered over the wooden plate of the stone shrine, "Ok you pile of rocks time to for you to grant me my wish." she spat as she dropped the coins unto the plate while asking the shrine to grant her the wish she wanted to come true. What was that wish? Well her wish was…

"Grant me the greatest feeling of despair."

_**End ~**_

_**Next chapter - The Wishing Stones**_

_**Hello my wonderful readers and supporters, I do apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I have had the greatest of writer's block regarding the production of this chapter and it was a long, long process to go back into it with the ideas for the last part especially flowing into my head. So I am sorry for how late it is, but at least now it is here, and now that it is here I can finally give you this message, the next chapter I will posting for this book (and who knows when that might be) will be the final chapter of the book. I did plan for another two chapters but with time constraints that I give myself to make sure I work through my stories efficiently while keeping with personal life problems like my studies I have to shorten my stories to just 4 chapters long, rather than my initial 6 chapters long book I have decided to scrap one and shorten the other to fit into the final chapter. Its not ideal I know that, but I do want to move on with my projects and I am getting much busier in my studies so time in making these are just shortening and shortening. Nevertheless I will work to my utmost best, and give you all a high quality (by my standards) story that you will all enjoy, so please look forward to the final chapter because I assure you I will put my very best into it just as I have with everyone of these chapters and every book I have made.**_

_**Thank you all and see you all next time.**_

_**Quick reminder that the voting poll that I set up regarding which crossovers to do is still open and will stay open until both of my current works (Wishing Stones and Our Time II) are still being made. Currently I had some votes and Fairy Tail is the one with the most votes, which is two votes. I encourage all of you to vote in this poll if you do find one of the ideas appealing, of course I will not force you but I do encourage you all my wonderful readers to vote. If you cannot vote publicly then PM me your vote and I will list it down. Thank you.**_

_**Here's the list of the ideas I offered:**_

**_Devil May Cry_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Black Clover_**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul_**

**_High school of the Dead_**

**_High school DxD_**

**_Uncharted_**

**_Evil Within_**

**_Have fun voting everyone!_**


	4. Final Chapter - Wishing Stones

7 am, the ring of the alarm clock blared next to the ear of Mukuro Ikusaba, who with a swift move of her hand slammed the top of the device to stop the annoying sound. That was the start of her morning routine; the next part was her readying herself, so with a nice quick shower done, Mukuro then slipped into her regular clothes for school before she readied herself to cook breakfast for her and her sister. In the middle of cooking the soldier realised that her despair loving twin had not yet exited her room, she then thought it must've been her way of spiting her in the morning, or she was still truly asleep; with a sigh Mukuro ceased her cooking and walked over to Junko's door and knocked, calling her to come out, "Junko-chan! Wake up or else you are gonna be late!" there was no answer from the other side, again Mukuro knocked and called out but there was still no answer from the model. At first Mukuro thought it must've been her sister's way of inflicting despair to her, however after some time of silence from the model, the soldier got worried that something must've happened to her younger twin. So twisting the knob of the door, Mukuro entered the room cautiously but was surprised to not find the model there at all, "_Where could she be?" _Mukuro thought scratching her head in confusion, Mukuro then deduced that she may have gone to school already and so only made breakfast for herself instead. It was normal for Junko to go off on her own without telling the soldier, as she believed that it would inflict despair on Mukuro for worrying about her. Although, that day was different because when Mukuro arrived to school and classes had begun there was still no sign of Junko, this was also noticed by the soldier's friends whom after their class began to ask questions about the model's whereabouts.

"She wasn't at home this morning?" Makoto asked in slight shock.

Mukuro then responded with a nod before she explained that she had thought maybe she was just asleep but instead found no trace of her, "By then I thought maybe she already headed to school. And because Junko-chan likes to inflict despair, I also thought she decided not to tell me for that reason." Mukuro explained which the others didn't challenge because knowing the model's personality, it seemed like something she would do.

Nevertheless it was worrying not knowing where the model could've gone. After school had ended Mukuro quickly made her way back to her apartment with hopes that her sister was home: on the way home Makoto also separated with Kirigiri since he had to buy ingredients for dinner, so with a quick exchange of farewells the luckster quickly jogged to the nearest store and bought the ingredients he needed. "Ok that's all of it." he mused as he looked at the multiple vegetables and spices that was in his plastic bag. Makoto then made his way home but wasn't aware that a shadow was looking at him from afar and began to follow him back home. It wasn't until Makoto had made it near his home that he felt the presence that loomed behind him, not wanting the stranger to know where he was living, Makoto took a turn away from his home in hopes that he would lose the stalker during the walk he took. Throughout the time the luckster was trying to shake his pursuer off he noticed they were getting closer and closer, he began to walk faster afraid that he was about to be attacked, but this didn't work as heard the steps of the person also become faster and heavier like they were chasing him, not having a choice other than confront them Makoto stopped and turned around ready to confront his pursuer.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted at the person with all his might, "Um...Naegi-kun." upon hearing his name being called Makoto looked at the person in front of him in surprise.

The person who was following him was a girl with red hair and red eyes, she looked to be around the same age as Makoto; she just wore a large dirty and tore up shirt that exposed part of her chest, finally she was filthy with dust and soot covering every part of her body that exposed. Looking closely at the girl, Makoto could've sworn he had met the girl before, "_Why does it feel like I know this girl." _the girl looked at Makoto slightly afraid, her lips were quivering and held her hands close to her body as if she was afraid that the lucky student would do something to her, but despite this her eyes showed signs of relief and hope; like she now found what she was looking for after so long. "Who are you?" Makoto asked still in confusion, "Um, its me… Junko Enoshima." at that moment the world had stopped for the two, Makoto's eyes were about to burst out of its sockets as he stared at the girl in front of him.

No… it can't be… Junko Enoshima did not have red hair and eyes… she didn't wear a tore up shirt or covered herself in dust and soot… But the biggest thing that Junko Enoshima did not have was… hope!

"You can't be." Makoto said in disbelief, "Enoshima-san does not look like you or act like the way you do!" he voiced exasperated. The girl claiming to be Junko then looked down, "Please, believe me I am Junko Enoshima." she said in a broken tone, the girl then looked up showing that she had begun to cry. As tears fell to the floor the red haired girl kept on begging for the luckster to believe her, Makoto not knowing what to believe at this point just kept on questioning the girl to confirm that she was indeed Junko Enoshima, "If you are Enoshima-san then tell me something only Enoshima-san would only know." the red haired girl then began to ponder for an answer, "Um I have a twin sister named Mukuro Ikusaba who I also cause trouble for all the time because I always loved to inflict despair on others but hid it from the world." once he had heard the girl's explanation all of Makoto's doubts were washed away, "H-how?" Makoto asked in awe, "I-I-I made a wish to those stones behind the school… But then it somehow made me relive my life and before I knew it, I was already in the streets wearing these raggy clothes." the model explained, Makoto then asked Junko what was here wish and Junko told him it was too live a life in everlasting of despair. Makoto found himself not as surprised than he thought he would be, only since he was talking to the girl who was in love with the very existence of despair. Junko then asked Makoto for help to return her back to her normal, yet the luckster was hesitant he began to think that if he helped Junko return to her normal life then she would revert back to her despair loving personality, still seeing the begging eyes of the model made it hard to refuse her request, so in the end Makoto agreed to help fix Junko's problem with the stone shrine.

Taking the girl to the park, Makoto then began to instruct Junko how to return to normal, "You understand?" Makoto asked which Junko responded with a confident nod; closing her eyes Junko then began to say to herself that she was wrong for ever thinking that she wanted a life of nothing but despair, she kept saying this over and over for up to 5 minutes but after that she still noticed that she was still in her ragged torn clothes, so she turned to Makoto asking him why it wouldn't work, "I did everything you asked." Makoto didn't know the answer either, "Maybe you didn't truly regret it. Do you still enjoy despair?" Junko quickly shook her head, "No! Not at all! Ever since I had relive my life and only having to experience despair, I have just been a depressed beggar that have been making ends meet by either selling my body to anyone willing to take it or steal from someone! I don't want this life! I don't love despair anymore, I hate it, I hate it. I hate myself for loving it and wanting to inflict it to others. I just want to be back in my room and feel the warmth of the blankets of my bed and the food that my sister feeds me! And-and-and I want to be with my big sister again!" she exclaimed while bawling like a child who had lost their mother. Makoto watched in agony as the model cried, but he didn't know what to do: it was clear as day that Junko did want to return to her sister without any malice intentions but for some reason her acceptance that she was a bad person and desire to return to the warmth of her sister was not enough to return her to normal. Why?

Makoto then went back and thought about Junko's wish; she wished for 'everlasting despair'. The word that stuck out to Makoto was the word everlasting, and after realising what saying that word meant Makoto couldn't help but gasp in horror. Junko noticed this gasp and shot her head towards the luckster, "What is it?" Makoto looked at her afraid to break the news to her, "Naegi-kun?" Makoto was silent, he turned his head away not wanting to shatter her more than she already was, "Naegi-kun what is it?" Junko interrogated, grabbing the luckster by his shoulders and shaking him in order to make him talk, "I-I can't." Makoto said in pain, "W-why not?" Junko asked but the luckster just kept turning his head away from her, "Naegi-kun please!" Junko pleaded, Makoto's lips quivered as his eyes showed great regret and pain, "You wished for everlasting despair didn't you?" Makoto commented, emphasising the word 'everlasting' to the model, it only took a single second before Junko had realised why the luckster refused to say a word to her, "You-you mean I can't go back?" the luckster did not say a word but his expression said it all, there was no way of reversing the wish.

Junko released her grasp of the luckster who now turned his attention to her once more: Junko dropped to her knees as tears began to well up on the corners of her eyes, she then broke down fully as she loudly bawled; she then lowered her body to the point her arms touched the earth and her back was fully bent as she continued to cry in front of Makoto, "_I know Enoshima-san had done some really despairing things in her life. But even I have to admit this is too much. If only I can do something for her." _the luckster pondered with clenched fists and gritted teeth. Makoto wanted to help, he really did but what can he do? How can he fix an eternal wish? Its not like he can just wish for it… Or can he? This was the thought process that the luckster went through before he had hit the answer he was looking for. He'll just wish it away, after all he has done before for his sister, why shouldn't it work for Junko?

"I got it." he voiced which got the attention of Junko who momentarily stopped crying.

"What?" she asked with a broken voice from crying.

"I know a way of turning you back." the luckster replied, which made Junko's eyes lit up and be filled with hope.

"Now I won't guarantee it'll work, but its a shot we'll have to take for now." Makoto confessed and Junko nodded, but Makoto told her before they can continue with their plan they should call Mukuro just to tell her what happened.

After Junko explained her situation to her twin via phone, she got a lecture which the model took to heart and apologised for everything that she has done up to that point. Junko finished her conversation with Mukuro and returned the phone to Makoto who informed her that they were going to go to Fukawa's to wish for Junko's wish to end, "I'll meet you there then." Mukuro said which Makoto replied by telling her that there was no need, "Seriously we'll be fine." he said but the soldier was not having it, "She's my dumb sister, she's my responsibility, so I'm going." Makoto was impressed she actually sounded like a proper guardian very opposite to what she was before, "Hehe you actually sound like a big sister, somewhat." on the other side of the call Mukuro was smiling from the compliment, "Ok see you there then." she said before ending the call.

Makoto and Junko then made their way to Fukawa who Makoto informed of the situation prior to their arrival. Fukawa was not even that surprised that Junko made such a wish, but rather she was curious as to how she even found out about the stones, "I overheard you talking to yourself in front of the shrine. It was something about wishes and it coming true so I thought it could be the perfect opportunity." the model confessed, Fukawa mentally slapped herself for being so stupid letting the secret be found out so easily. Mukuro soon arrived and quickly walked to the living room where her sister and Makoto were sitting, when Junko laid eyes on her sister a sense of relief and fear came to her, "Nee-san!" she called out, Mukuro who stared at her sister in horror quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly berating her gently, "You idiot why would do such a thing?" Junko couldn't help but cry at her own foolishness and hugged her sister back while crying on her shoulder apologising profusely.

Once the sisters reconciled everyone went out to Fukawa's backyard where the shrine rested at the middle, "Ok I won't guarantee it'll work. So please don't hate me if nothing happens." Makoto said to the others, but they all assured him that they won't blame him since he is already doing a lot for them, so with that said the luckster took some coins out and placed them on the wooden plate, he then began to pray asking the shrine to end Junko's everlasting despair. At first there was nothing happening and everyone thought that the wish may have not gone the way they wanted it to, but not long after they had the thought Junko began to groan and clutch her stomach, "Junko-chan!" Mukuro then supported her sister who was about to fall to the ground, she lifted her back up to her feet and kept her up standing, "It hurts nee-san." Junko complained through gritted teeth. Mukuro watched in horror as her sister writhed in pain, the two other women then noticed that Junko's hair started to turn back into its blonde colour with its tips dyed pink, this indicated to them that the wish had worked and Junko was back to her regular self albeit still wearing rags for clothes. The pain that the model soon disappeared and she stood back up looking at herself, "I'm back!" she exclaimed in joy, Mukuro was glad that the wish had worked and hugged her sister to express her happiness, "I'm so glad." she said with teary eyes as she and Junko embraced each other.

Fukawa watched with a smile but soon realised she had to check up on Makoto, "Naegi-kun-" her eyes quickly widened in horror when she saw the luckster had collapsed, she shouted his name as she ran by his side and knelt down to check up on her friend, the twins heard the writer's cry and focused their attention to the collapsed luckster, the two also rushed next to the fallen boy and saw that he was red; Fukawa placed her hand on Makoto's forward and found out that he had gotten a blazing fever, "He's burning up." she informed the two. Mukuro with her soldier strength carried the luckster inside Fukawa's house and laid him on her couch, Fukawa rushed to her kitchen and soaked a towel in cold water before she returned to Makoto and placed it on his forehead. Once the fiasco had died down Fukawa and the others continued to cater to the ill boy, Fukawa had told the twins that she will take care of him for the night but the twins insisted to stay out of concern, without much of a fight Fukawa let them stay the night and informed the luckster's sister of the situation.

Over at the Naegi household Komaru was now pacing back and forth worried about the situation that her brother found himself in, nevertheless all she could in the meantime was to wait and see if Makoto would wake up safe and sound.

When the next morning had come Fukawa was the first to wake up, she yawned and scratched her head as she walked into her living room still half asleep, but she soon fully woke up when her eyes landed on the luckster who was now awake. Makoto looked at her with a blank expression before it slowly turned into an expression of confusion, "Naegi-kun you're awake." she said happily, but Makoto didn't answer back and continued to look at her confused.

"Um, are you talking to me?"

* * *

Fukawa and Makoto stared at each other in silence, "Wh-what?" Fukawa asked with a nervous laugh at the end, "You-you're playing a prank on me right?" Makoto didn't answer back and only tilted his head to the side in confusion. Mukuro woke up shortly after scratching her belly as she walked in on the two Ultimates staring at each other, "What's going on?" the soldier asked half asleep, Fukawa then turned to her in horror as she explained that Makoto had lost his memories; this revelation woke the soldier up who now stared at the luckster wide eyed.

"Naegi-kun do you really not know us?" she asked in fear and the boy just shook his head, so even though the luckster has forgotten about them he still knew who he was.

"Do I know you people? Moreover where am I? I was just at the hospital before I fell asleep." Mukuro and Fukawa exchanged glances, they then told Makoto to sit down so that they can start explaining the situation: but before they could explain everything to the boy, Mukuro questioned him regarding what he knew about himself, his answer shocked the two girls. Makoto had told them he was at the hospital since his sister was sick and that he went to a small shrine at the hospital to pray for her, then afterwards he just fell asleep and found himself in the home Fukawa. Mukuro then excused herself along with Fukawa before she grabbed the writer and dragged her away from the luckster.

"What is it?" the writer asked, the soldier then turned to her and informed the writer that she knew the story Makoto had just told them about.

Fukawa's eyes widened as she grabbed Mukuro's shoulders and shook her slightly, "You do?" the writer questioned in shock and the soldier merely nodded in response prior to her explaining that Makoto had told her the story when she was under the effects of her own wish.

"Naegi-kun has been an amnesiac for four years?" Fukawa couldn't believe it, the boy has never actually mentioned it before, but thinking back she realised the luckster never once talked about his childhood all that much, but she boiled it down to him embarrassed of his past,

"What should we do?" Fukawa answered but before the soldier can answer her, the doorbell rang.

Fukawa answered the door and found that Komaru had come for her brother, "Ah Komaru-chan." Komaru greeted the writer then asked if he was ok, "Uh yeah, he's fine...but ..." Fukawa then looked away with a pained expression which made Komaru also worried, "Fukawa-san, what's happened to my brother?" she asked but the writer wouldn't answer, Komaru pushed further her voice showing frustration. Fukawa soon broke and told the younger Naegi everything, she then rushed inside and called her brother who was shocked to see her all grown up and cured of her illness.

"Komaru?!" the boy exclaimed.

Komaru stared at Makoto as she approached him slowly, "Onii-chan?" Makoto nodded at the young girl, but Komaru began to move away from her brother which worried Makoto. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked with slight fear evident in his voice, "Its me." Makoto said but Komaru shook her head.

"My brother, he lost his memories. I was young then, but I remember it clearly, because I remembered my mom crying when she and my dad explained that my brother forgot everything."

Four years ago, Komaru found out her brother had lost his memories, being a child who had not fully understood the concept of amnesia yet, she still treated him like she would any other day; but she did notice that her brother was acting strange. It took her parents explaining to her that Makoto had forgotten about her and them that she finally understood that the person who she met after her illness was cured, was no longer her brother. Afterwards Komaru had to make memories with the new Makoto and although the new Makoto was not that different from his old version, she noticed he was much more kinder and less of a downer than before though. Despite the challenges of making new memories with her 'new' brother Komaru found herself enjoying herself more than ever before when she was with her old brother.

"But its me Komaru you're brother." Makoto pleaded but Komaru shook her head once more.

"You were my brother, but now my brother is the Makoto Naegi who has been by my side despite not knowing who I was when he opened his eyes without any memories." she stated with tears in her eyes, Makoto began to tremble, his eyes widened in agony as his mouth hung like it was trying to say something but no words would escape.

Komaru then ran out of the house in tears while Makoto tried to reach out to her but was unsuccessful, "Komaru-chan!" Fukawa called out as she ran after the crying girl. Meanwhile back at the house Makoto sat with the shrine staring at it stricken with grief, "You don't want to chase after her?" the voice of the soldier snapped the boy from his sulk and made him turn to her, "This isn't the Makoto Naegi I know." she scolded with arms folded, "Of course, because I'm not the Makoto Naegi you know." the boy echoed as he turned back to the shrine, "Why won't you go after your sister?" Mukuro asked but Makoto wouldn't answer he just continued to sulk, "Are that much of a coward? Your sister just ran out of the house crying and you're here sulking like a child." Mukuro reprimanded with disappointment in her voice, "Well what do you want me to do?!" Makoto asserted with frustration, "I don't know what's happened during the time I was gone. All I remember is that Komaru was ill when I made the wish, so its not like I can easily worm my way back into her life." the luckster explained. Mukuro stayed silent for a couple of seconds before she sighed then began to tell Makoto of what he has done for her and the rest of the girls when they found themselves lost.

"When we couldn't find our way out of the despair filled life we led, you were the one who guided us; me especially. I couldn't accept the fact that I needed to be a firm older sister, but Naegi-kun made me realise that love doesn't just have to be letting my little sister do as she wants…" as Mukuro told her story the luckster was wondering what that had to do with his current situation, "Naegi-kun taught me that facing my sister right in the face was much more loving than always having to look at her back and follow her like a dog. What I'm basically saying is, stop running away and just looking at your sister's back; find her and look her in the eyes and tell her you love her." Mukuro thought she would never be as good with words as the luckster, but she needed to give it a shot to at least make the boy in front of her move.

Makoto began to stir as he began to ponder what amazing things his other version must've done. "_It sounds like the other me has really changed people's lives." _the soldier turned around and entered the house, leaving the boy on his own. "You did all you can onee-chan." Mukuro turned her head to the side and saw that her little sister was up and was eavesdropping on the conversation, "Its not nice to eavesdrop Junko-chan." Junko apologised immediately and with sincerity, and this somewhat surprised the soldier, she wasn't completely used to the new kinder Junko.

Soon they saw the luckster walk out of the house, "Where do you think he is going?" Junko asked but Mukuro knew exactly where he was going, "To his sister of course. He may not be the Naegi-kun we know but he is still a brother. And no loving brother wants to have a bad relationship with their sibling." Mukuro explained which Junko actually understood because ever since she has lived through despair filled life she has learned that being with family was the best feeling any person could yearn for, which is one of the reasons why she wanted to return to her normal life. She had learned to be more compassionate.

Makoto walked down the empty streets, head cast down, pondering whether or not he should stay as he was now or wish for his other self to return. "_If I wish to give my body to the other me, then Komaru would be happy… But then what's gonna happen to me?" _thoughts similar to these played in Makoto's head, for he truly feared disappearing once more. As he continued to walk down the street he heard a couple of voices that belonged to his sister and Fukawa, "Do you really not want this version of Makoto?" the writer asked, Komaru had her hands on her head while she slumped forward, "Its not that I don't want this version, its just that... " the younger Naegi paused which opted the writer to push her for an answer.

"He should be dead." she said in a raspy voice.

Fukawa was stunned and so was Makoto hiding behind a tree, listening in on the conversation. "Dead?" Fukawa asked terrified before she started to laugh, "C-co-come on Komaru-chan let's not start joking around now." Fukawa was hoping that Komaru would just laugh as well and tell her it was a joke, but the younger was not laughing but rather she had the most serious expression painted on her face. "Ho-how can he be dead?" Fukawa asked, Komaru then asked her what Makoto remembers before he had lost his memories, "He said that he made a wish to a stone shrine behind the hospital when you were ill." Komaru then sighed and looked at Fukawa with an apologetic face, "That is not what happened at all." Fukawa jumped back with sweat of anxiety dripping down the side of her face.

"I was not the one who was ill, it was Onii-chan who became ill. He came down with a high fever, one day when we tried to visit him in the hospital we found out that he went missing. We soon found him in front of a stone shrine collapsed and was burning up. When he finally recovered from his fever, we were informed that he had lost his memories; so you see? The story that Onii-chan told you was not the real one." Fukawa 's eyes widened in disbelief, while Komaru just stayed silent.

Makoto was just as surprised when he learned that what he remembered was not the same as Komaru's, "_There's now way that I was the one whio got ill. I remembered how Komaru was in a hospital bed, I remembered giving the money to the shrine! So there's no way what Komaru says is true!" _Makoto's head then suddenly began to ache, quickly clutching the sides of his head Makoto then began to writhe in pain, but despite the pain he made sure not to get caught so he quickly made his way out of the park. As Makoto stumbled and staggered from the pain he also began to remember the memories of the time he was in the hospital. They were not the ones he was aware of, it was new ones; ones that showed different scenes: it still showed the time he was at the shrine but instead he didn't put any money instead it looked like he was talking to someone before he collapsed. After he had the memory Makoto's head stopped aching, but this then resulted in him collapsing on the street.

Komaru and Fukawa soon returned to Fukawa's house where they were met by Mukuro and Junko who had made breakfast for them as thanks for letting them stay the night. "This is delicious Ikusaba-san." Fukawa said as she took a bite of a piece of bacon, she relished the crispy texture and the sweet and salty taste that came with it, "She's right this really is delicious." Komaru added. Mukuro smiled at the compliments, she was glad they were enjoying the food, but she was even more glad that she followed the cookbook that Makoto had given her before.

The girls were snapped out of their savoury conversation by the sound of the front door closing and several footsteps making their way to them. "He's back." Mukuro said, which made the writer and younger Naegi turn to her confused, "Who's back?" Fukawa asked so Mukuro quickly explained that the luckster left to find them two, "Guess he wasn't successful." the girls kept their gazes on the corner where the luckster would turn, not a second too long he appeared out of the corner and looked at them. "They said they were in the nearby park." Mukuro said but the luckster didn't say a thing and only stood in front of everyone staring; confused the girls asked if he was alright but the luckster just stood there quietly, small drops of sweat then began to form and slide down the faces of the girls, "Onii-chan?" Komaru called slightly creeped out at the silence of her brother, the younger Naegi then thought she was at fault and quickly apologised "If its what I said earlier I'm sorry...I know that it was harsh, I shouldn't have said it." but nothing, Makoto was still silent. At that point the girls were now thoroughly afraid, "Do not worry, your brother is safe." Makoto said which served to confuse the others, "Ah I see, you must not understand what is going on. I am not Makoto Naegi I am what you would call… the god of the stone shrine." the boy who called himself the god of the shrine informed, "What, are you talking about?" Komaru asked still slightly afraid, "Let me explain."

The god then explained to the other how for the longest of time he watched over all of the stone shrines that were scattered around the city. He would grant the wishes of those he found worthy of his powers and almost immediately they would feel the effects; but one day he met Makoto who had visited one of the shrines: specifically the shrine behind the hospital where he collapsed. He revealed himself to Makoto who seemed to not know what the shrine was, he explained how if he made a wish on the shrine the wish would be granted and suggested that he should make one to cure him of his illness; however rather than actually make a wish, the boy told the god that although he is tempted he doesn't want to use a shrine since its not fair on the people who are currently inside the hospital and was in more critical states.

"Ever since then I always made sure that wishes made on my shrine was that of humility and not of selfishness. If the wish had selfish roots then I would grant the wish with a consequence." the god explained but the three girls who already experienced the consequences merely looked down in shame, "But despite the fact that my eyes were opened by Makoto Naegi, I had to see if he was always kind and selfless. So when I healed him…"

"You took his memories away." Mukuro cut in and the god nodded in response.

"What?! You took his memories because you didn't trust that he was a good person?!" Komaru exploded, the man who was in front of her in her brother's body was the one who gave her family despair, "You have any idea how much my brother had to go through since his memories were taken away?! People left him behind because he could not remember them. He was alone for a long time!" Komaru shouted as tears formed on the corners of her eyes, "But even then...even then...even then he still stayed as a kind, selfless person." despite the amount of anger Komaru had put into her voice, the god didn't seem to be affected by the young girl's scolding.

"Be assured now, I have decided to stop my wish granting after seeing that it has made Makoto Naegi quite miserable after I had decided to return his old memories. I even thought that the return of his memories would be a joyous occasion but clearly I was wrong." the god admitted with a sigh.

"What made you think that returning Naegi-kun's memories now would be joyous?" Mukuro asked in an annoyed manner.

"I returned his memories as a form of reward because he had wished for the sake of someone else, that act was enough for me to realise that even if he didn't have his old memories he was still a kind boy." the girls were speechless, they couldn't really rebuke him for doing since he did return what he took away but it was just far too late. Makoto had already accustomed his life without his past so returning them so suddenly and then taking away the life he lived after his amnesia is like returning to an old city where things have changed and one feels lost for being gone after so long; that was the feeling that the girls associated with Makoto.

Since he had said what he wanted to say the god said his farewells before leaving through the front door, "Ah!" Junko suddenly said making everyone snapped their heads towards the model, "What is it Junko-chan?" Junko then turned to her sister and screamed, "We forgot to tell the god to return Makoto's memories!" a small moment of silence befell the room before they all started to scream in frustration.

Meanwhile Makoto Naegi woke up at the park on a bench, he groaned as he sat up while rubbing his head, "Where am I? Last I remember I was at Fukawa-san's." the boy said to himself, he then looked up and his eyes immediately widened in shock as he saw what seemed to be him standing in front of him, it was the god. "Hello there." the god greeted however Makoto was petrified and couldn't reply. "I suppose this is quite a sight." the god chuckled before his smile turned into one full of sadness, "I must apologise to you Makoto Naegi." hearing this snapped Makoto out of his trance, the god then started to bow and apologised once more, "I am sorry for I am the one who has taken your memories away from you." Makoto's eyes widened in shock, "You took my memories away? I thought it was the consequence of wishing on the stone shrine." the god then looked up at Makoto, "Well yes and no: Yes, because I am the god of the stone shrines and no because it was not your wish that caused you to gain amnesia; in fact you did not make a wish at all. You collapsed, I healed you and then I gave you a false memory in order to cover up what I did." the god had an expression of guilt and Makoto could see that, "Have you returned my memories?" the luckster inquired, "Yes, I have but the consequence was that the you now cannot exist, and due to your sister and friends being adamant that it is far too late, I decided to return your memories that you gained after your memory lost." Makoto looked down slightly disappointed that he still could not gain his old memories back, "Do you wish to gain those memories back?" the god asked and the luckster shot his head up at him before looking away with a pained look, "I want those memories back… but I don't want to forget the people I have bonded with." Makoto then went silent as he began to ponder his decision, following a short silence Makoto sighed, "I don't know! I don't want to live knowing that I am not the Makoto Naegi that my mother gave birth to, but at the same time I don't want to leave behind the friends I have made and I-I don't want to go!" Makoto shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The god walked up to the crying luckster and knelt in front of him, "There is no need to feel that you will be a bad person for yearning to live Makoto Naegi. You are human, and that sense of yearning is what makes humans, humans. So long as you are happy with your life then there is nothing wrong with your wish." the god then stood back up before turning his back to the luckster, "I will make it easy for you Makoto Naegi. I will not let you make your wish, instead I will take your ability to make the wish. So instead I leave you with this." he then turned to the luckster and asked...

"Are you happy with your life?"

* * *

Moving like a speeding bullet through the tracks the train sped past the several houses as it revealed the pristine blue sea that hid behind the buildings.

"Wow look at that!" the young Naegi gushed, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Komaru sit yourself down before you hurt yourself." her brother scolded.

"But Onii-san its the sea!"

"I know but still sit down." Komaru pouted before following her brother's orders and sat herself back on the seat.

"Komaru-chan sure is excited isn't she?" Makoto turned his head to the girl accompanying him and nodded.

"Yeah she hasn't been to the sea in a while and she's missed it." a giggle escaped the soldier's mouth who then proceeded to thank the luckster for inviting her to their outing, "Yeah thanks Naegi-kun!" added Junko who then inserted herself into the conversation via her sister's armpit, "Yes Naegi-kun thank you for your invitation." the detective thanked from across the isle followed by Fukawa and Chihiro who nodded as a way of saying they too were thankful.

"Its nothing you guys, the more the merrier after all." the luckster replied to the other with a smile.

Suddenly the luckster felt a tug on his sleeve and turned his attention back to his sister who was looking at him with a pout, "How much longer?" she questioned, the luckster merely gave her a smile before he began to pet her head, "We're nearly there so just hang in there ok?" Komaru then asked if he was sure to which the luckster replied with a nod, this caused the younger Naegi to smile brightly knowing they were close to their destination.

They soon arrived at their destination, the beach, and as soon as she stepped foot on the warm yellow sand Komaru began to run around the beach before running to the ocean, whilst tossing her clothes away revealing her two piece bright green swimsuit underneath. "Ahh Komaru your clothes!" her brother shouted as he ran after her to pick the pieces of clothing up from the sand.

After settling down everyone changed into their swimwear: which consisted of the girls wearing plain two piece swimsuits different colours: red for Junko, black for Mukuro and purple for Kyoko, the only exception was Fukawa who wore her school swimsuit, while Makoto wore a pair of forest green swimming trunks.

Stabbing the parasol on the sand Makoto opened the large umbrella and laid a large mat across the floor, "There we go." the luckster said triumphantly, "Good job Naegi-kun" looking up Makoto spotted the soldier walking up to him with water dripping down her body and hair. Seeing her slender figure made the lucky student's cheeks go red which fortunately for him, went unnoticed by the soldier, "Yeah, I'm glad that we can all just relax now." the boy said as he sat down on the mat. Makoto couldn't see the soldier, so he didn't catch wind that she was fidgeting in her place with a blush blatantly painted on her cheeks, she then turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, "Nae-Naegi-kun?" she called, "Hmm? What is it?" the luckster responded looking at the soldier, "What do you think?" the soldier asked as she presented her chest and outfit more prominently. Least to say Makoto was beet red, he began to stutter as he tried desperately to get some words out of his mouth; but all that came out were gibberish, seeing the boy struggle made the girl forget all about her embarrassment and as a result she ended up bursting into giggles, "_I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; its just how he is." _while Makoto was flustered Mukuro grabbed his wrist snapping him out of his panic.

"Come on Naegi-kun let's not make the others wait." Mukuro said as she pulled the luckster towards the sea.

Meanwhile Makoto began to entertain a thought: it was the question the god asked him, "Are you happy with your life?" that question had been looping in Makoto's head and he quickly remember how he didn't even have time to answer the god because after the question was presented the god disappeared. Yet whether the god was or wasn't there didn't matter, Makoto couldn't easily answer him right there and then anyways; however after the luckster looked back on his time in Hope's Peak: the times he helped Mukuro and the girls; all the good and bad moments with them, every struggle and resolution: he remembered it all.

With a small smile on his lips Makoto looked up to the others and in his mind he answered the god's question…

"I am happy with my life. After all, these amazing people are with me, what's not to be happy about?"

_**End~**_

* * *

_**Ok this chapter was way shorter, yes its actually half the size of the other chapters. I had originally planned more chapters but due to writer's block I could not make them. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was based off of 'Rascal does not dream of bunny girl senpai' which by the way is amazing, I highly recommend you all watch it. But anyways again thank you all for reading the long chapters of this book and I do wish that the story was to your liking.**_

_**If you want to, then please drop me a review on what you thought of the story, or any other questions you may all want answered, feel free to just put it in the review/comment section. Its completely optional but it would be useful in future projects if you guys have constructive criticism about my works.**_

_**Now I have mentioned this in Our Time II but if you only read this story then here's the results of the voting poll I have set up:**_

_**\- Fairy tail had 11 votes**_

_**\- Highschool Dxd had 3 votes**_

_**\- 7 deadly sins had 1 vote**_

_**\- Devil May Cry had 4 votes**_

_**\- Tokyo Ghoul had 2 votes**_

_**\- Black Clover had 0 votes**_

_**Now I also mentioned that in the upcoming week or so, I will be posting a prologue chapter of the crossover book which will in the form of a one-shot, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**_

_**Another thing I must mention to you guys is that there will be changes in my account (once again) where my profile picture and username will change, my new username will be MonochromeLibrary and maybe this one will stay for more than a year, but we'll see.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading Wishing Stones and thank you for your patience regarding updates, it was not the most ideal but you all were so patient so thank you so much for that. **_

_**Anyways that is all from me, I will see you all in the next project!**_


End file.
